Shinobi x Vampire
by BigPanzer
Summary: Han pasado ya 2 años de que finalizó la 4ta Gran Guerra Shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke la reencarnación del hijo mayor del Rikudo Sennin ha estado viajando en busca de su redención ¿Qué pasaría si, debido a un acontecimiento termina en el Mundo Yokai? Ni idea... Pero algo es seguro, veremos el ascenso del futuro Rey de los Yokai
1. Capítulo 1

Hola.- Cualquier personaje hablando.

 _Hola_.- Cualquier personaje pensando.

 **Hola**.- Dioses o algún Yōkai de gran poder hablando.

 _ **Hola**_.- Dioses o algún Yōkai de gran poder pensando.

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**.- Nombre de algún ataque o Jutsu.

_ **Cambio de escenario** _

No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Rosario+Vampire estas historias pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Akihisa Ikeda respectivamente, no escribo con fines de lucro, solo escribo con el único motivo de entretener.

* * *

- **Capítulo 1** – **Un ninja y un vampiro… ¿¡En la escuela!?** -

Era un momento crucial en la historia Shinobi, en ese momento se podía ver un lugar en ruinas. Las estatuas de aquel lugar eran ahora escombro.

Nos encontrábamos en el Valle del Fin, si, el lugar donde muchos años antes se había llevado acabo la legendaria batalla entre los Dioses Shinobi Uchiha Madara y Senjū Hashirama.

Justo en ese instante podíamos observar como las estatuas de estos 2 guerreros habían sido reducidas casi a la nada, acababa casi todo el Valle del Fin de ser destruido… ¿La razón se preguntaran? Las reencarnaciones de los hijos del Rikudō Sennin (Sabio de los seis caminos) el creador del mundo ninja, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto estaban peleando a muerte.

Cada uno luchaba por sus ideales, era una batalla completamente feroz. Momentos antes habían lanzado sus ataques más devastadores, lo cual era la razón de que el Valle del Fin estuviera destruido.

Podíamos ver a estos 2 Shinobi con sus atuendos casi destruidos en su totalidad y con heridas bastante graves.

-¡Terminare con esto ahora! ¡Naruto!- se escuchó el grito de un pelinegro el cual extrañamente su ojo izquierdo era de un color morado y presentaba círculos concéntricos que surgían de la pupila a la vez que estos presentaban tomoes. En su mano izquierda se había formado una llama de un hermoso color negro azabache, para luego, alrededor de la llama empezó a sonar un chisporroteo como si un millar de pájaros estuvieran trinando a una sola voz, electricidad rodeaba la flama negra.

-¡Te hare reaccionar de una vez! ¡Sasuke!- se escuchó otro grito que provenía de varios metros frente al pelinegro, se trataba de un joven rubio de ojos azules. Este en su mano derecha comenzó a formarse una pequeña esfera de un bello color blanco y alrededor de esta comenzó a formarse 1 anillo de 4 aspas el cual giraba a gran velocidad con un sonido de un fuerte chirrido.

-¡NARUTO!-

-¡SASUKE!-

Ambos se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra el otro, todo sucedió en cámara lenta… Sus ataques colisionaron el uno el con el otro, un gran resplandor blanco cubrió todo el lugar y una enorme explosión arrasó con todo a su paso.

_ **Algunas horas más tarde, en el mismo lugar** _

El Valle del Fin… El que era un hermoso lugar debido a su cascada y naturaleza alrededor… Ahora no era nada, todo estaba en ruinas y la naturaleza destruida.

En lo que quedaba de las estatuas de Uchiha Madara y Senjū Hashirama se encontraban ambos Shinobi. Su estado físico era bastante deplorable.

Ambos no contaban con un brazo, en el caso de Sasuke el izquierdo y en el caso de Naruto el derecho. Los dos presentaban muchas heridas por todo su cuerpo.

-Ugh… Ouch...- el pelinegro parecía despertar, no podía abrir su ojo izquierdo y sentía un fuerte dolor en donde debía estar su brazo izquierdo.

-Despertaste ahora eh…- escucho el Uchiha a su lado, giro la cabeza levemente a su izquierda y pudo observar al rubio Uzumaki acostado a un lado de él- Es solo como lo ves… Si nos movemos demasiado sangraremos hasta la muerte.-

-Basta con verte…- murmuró Sasuke- ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir en mi camino?-

Naruto no contesto, hubo un silencio de algunos minutos.

-Tu nunca pensaste en cortar los lazos conmigo…- volvió a hablar Sasuke- No importaba quien era… Trate de cortar los lazos que tenía con todos a mí alrededor… Yo… Caí en la oscuridad y he obtenido poderes al reducir todo a mi manera…-

El rubio Uzumaki continuaba en silencio solo escuchando.

-No importa lo que pase… ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?-

-¿No que ya lo sabías? Mírate hablando tanto ahora solo porque no te puedes mover.- habló finalmente Naruto.

-¡Cállate y solo respóndeme!- dijo Sasuke con fuerza.

-Porque eres mi amigo.- fue la contestación del Uzumaki girando la cabeza para observar a los ojos al Uchiha.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Ya has dicho eso una vez, ¿qué significa eso para ti?- dijo el pelinegro.

Naruto guardo silencio unos segundos mientras pensaba en su respuesta.

-Si quieres que te explique, yo no estoy muy seguro de cómo decirlo… Es sólo que cuando te oigo balbuceando acerca de cómo llevar todo sobre tus hombros…- Sasuke escuchaba atentamente a Naruto.

-Puedo sentir ese dolor que sientes…- Sasuke abrió en grande su ojo derecho en cuanto escucho esto- Realmente duele… ¡No hay manera de que sólo pueda ignorarlo!- Sasuke bajo la mirada y se quedó en silencio.

-Bueno, hoy estoy lastimado así que no es mucho lo que puedo hacer.- término de decir Naruto mientras esbozaba una de sus sonrisas zorrunas.

Sasuke levanto la mirada y observo al Uzumaki, recordando todo lo que habían pasado y como se había sentido respecto a él y al resto del equipo 7.

- _Durante nuestras misiones como equipo 7… No dejaba de oír que tú querías ser fuerte y enfrentarte a mí…_ \- pensaba Sasuke mientras veía como Naruto empezaba a cerrar los ojos del cansancio y se quedaba dormido- _Era todo lo contrario… Yo era el que sentía envidia de ti… Tenías una especie de fuerza que me estaba perdiendo… Tu… Siempre caminabas delante de mí al igual que mi hermano… También hoy…-_ Sasuke finalmente con ese pensamiento se había quedo dormido, en su rostro después de mucho tiempo se podía apreciar una paz y tranquilidad increíbles.

_ **Día siguiente, en la mañana** _

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, el brillo de este golpeaba directamente el rostro de ambos Shinobi.

-Ugh… ¿¡!?...- Naruto comenzaba a despertarse- ¡¿Dónde estamos?! No me digas que… ¡¿Estamos en el cielo?!-

-No idiota.- fue lo que respondió el Uchiha, el cual se había despertado minutos antes- Parece que hemos dormido hasta la mañana… Una vez más, sigues vivo…- finalizó Sasuke.

-Gh… ¡Mierda! ¡Yo todavía no puedo moverme!- maldecía el rubio- ¡Yo quería golpearte hasta que abrieras los ojos de una vez por todas!-

-Hehe… Hehehe…- el rubio giro su cabeza hacia Sasuke completamente asombrado y extrañado- ¡HAHAHAHA!- reía Sasuke ante el Uzumaki confundido.

-¿Q-Qué?- balbuceaba el rubio.

-Todavía quieres pelear… ¿En tu condición?- dijo el Uchiha burlonamente con una sonrisa y expresión tranquila.

-¡Por supuesto! Yo no me doy por vencido…- respondió Naruto haciendo una mueca cómica.

-Maldito idiota evangelizador…- otra vez la confusión volvió abordar a Naruto- Lo admito… Yo… Perdí.- Sasuke mostraba una sonrisa sincera mientras miraba al cielo azul.

-¡Idiota! ¡No hay ganador o perdedor en esta lucha! Solo estoy tratando de recobrar la razón de un amigo que solía escucharme a mí.- dijo Naruto.

-Hn.- Sasuke volvía a usar su monosílabo- Hey Naruto…

-¿Huh?-

-Finalmente te reconozco.-

-¡Te juro que voy a darte una paliza!- dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente mientras observaba a Sasuke.

-Yo te patearía el culo de nuevo, ¡ya sabes!- contesto Sasuke.

-Entonces yo te lo pateare a ti de nuevo dattebayo.- término de decir Naruto mientras el igual regresaba la mirada hacia el cielo.

-Cállate estúpido.- dijo Sasuke mientras sonreía.

_ **Time Skip - 2 años después** _

Luego de esa conversación minutos más tarde, el resto del equipo 7 había llegado. Haruno Sakura su compañera de equipo había parado el sangrado y cerrado las heridas más grandes de ambos con su Ninjutsu médico.

Sasuke se había disculpado por todo con su maestro Hatake Kakashi y la chica Haruno, una vez que tuvieron las energías suficientes para levantarse. Regresaron a donde se llevó acabo la guerra y finalmente terminaron el Tsukuyomi infinito.

Luego de eso en cada una de las 5 grandes aldeas se llevaron funerales por los caídos, a Sasuke se le hizo un juicio en donde sino fuera por el 6to Hokage Hatake Kakashi y uno de los grandes héroes de la guerra Uzumaki Naruto, hubiera permanecido preso por un largo tiempo.

Sasuke como pena se impuso el irse en un viaje de redención a lo cual el consejo acepto, el Equipo 7 estuvo cuando llego el día en que el Uchiha tuvo que irse.

Kakashi y Sakura le desearon un buen viaje al pelinegro, este solo les respondió que gracias por todo. En cuanto perdió la vista de las grandes puertas de Konoha se encontró con el rubio Uzumaki el cual le entrego su viejo protector ninja.

Ya habían pasado 2 años, podíamos observar a un pelinegro de unos 19 años caminando en un bosque. Se trataba del mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke, en ese momento se dirigía hacia Konoha había recibido por medio de un sapo una invitación a la boda de su mejor amigo Uzumaki Naruto el cual se casaba con su ex-compañera de equipo Haruno Sakura.

Se había permitido el pausar su viaje para ir y felicitar a sus amigos, el Uchiha había cambiado notablemente.

Ahora era más alto midiendo 1. 82 m lo que lo hacía el más alto de su generación, sus facciones faciales se habían desarrollado dándole un aspecto más maduro. Usaba una banda azul marino que se envolvía varias veces alrededor de su cabeza y el cual recogía su cabello el cual estaba más largo y lo empuja sobre su frente, además al no llevar la banda su cabello sigue teniendo la misma forma. Lleva una camisa de cuello alto y manga larga de color negro, que se asemeja a los que usaba en su niñez, además su antebrazo derecho se envuelve en unas vendas color azul marino. También lleva parte de un Chaleco Táctico similar a los utilizados en Kumogakure el cual cubre la parte baja de los pectorales así como su hombro derecho.

Había recuperado su brazo izquierdo, antes de irse Naruto lo había obligado a aceptar que Tsunade le implantara un brazo hecho de células Senjū, este brazo lo traía completamente vendado.

Portaba en su espalda una funda y en ella se encontraba envainada una Katana, se trataba nada más y nada menos que la legendaria espada Kusanagi. La Katana que pertenecía a Orochimaru pero este regalo a Sasuke a forma de disculparse igual por sus acciones.

Miraba a su alrededor, desde que había entrado al bosque sentía que alguien lo observaba. El Sharingan se podía observar en ambos ojos, en su viaje había podido aprender a controlar parcialmente el Shikō no Rinnegan (Rinnegan Supremo) y por consecuente sus habilidades; ahora podía desactivarlo y activarlo a voluntad.

-…- observaba a todos lados mientras acercaba lentamente su mano a la empuñadura de la Katana, definitivamente no le estaba gustando nada la sensación del ambiente- Quien quiera que seas te recomiendo salir ya.- fue lo que dijo el Uchiha mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Lo siguiente pasó en solo unos milisegundos, un desconocido completamente encapuchado había aparecido frente a él y clavado una de sus manos en su abdomen.

-¡Que mie!- no pudo terminar de hablar porque inmediatamente una especie de vórtice se generó y comenzó a absorberlo, unos cuantos segundos después Sasuke había desaparecido.

- **Uchiha Sasuke… Aquí por el momento no eres necesitado… Kami ha impuesto el llevarte a donde sí se te necesita en este momento… Suerte**.- el encapuchado había hablado con una voz imponente aunque sabía que Sasuke ya no estaba ahí, unos instantes después el encapuchado había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

_ **Lugar desconocido** _

Un día recién iniciaba en aquel lugar, eran aproximadamente las 8 de la mañana en el lugar el cual era una ciudad. Todas las personas caminaban tranquilamente a sus trabajos y en el caso de los niños y adolescentes a sus escuelas.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta en el cielo sobre el bosque que estaba a un lado de la ciudad se formó un portal, del portal salió disparada una figura y se dirigía a gran velocidad a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Esta figura se trataba de nada más y nada menos que nuestro protagonista Uchiha Sasuke, el cual estaba inconsciente.

-Ugh…- el pelinegro comenzaba a despertarse, sintió el viento chocar contra él e inmediatamente supo que estaba en el aire- Donde estoy…- miraba alrededor notando que estaba cayendo hacía un bosque, se quedó observando un punto fijo notando que a lo lejos se podía divisar una ciudad.

-Tengo que descubrir a donde mierda me envió ese sujeto.- activó su Mangekyō Sharingan e invoco las alas del Susanoo, al parecer su poder no se había visto afectado.

Voló hacía la ciudad, bajo al suelo en la entrada/salida del bosque verificando que nadie lo viera y desactivo su Dōjutsu, no le convenía llamar mucho la atención así que en su muñeca derecha donde tenía tatuado un sello de almacenamiento sello su Katana y armas Shinobi como Shuriken y Kunai.

-Bien, debo investigar donde me encuentro…- comenzó a caminar hacía la salida del bosque, a los pocos minutos salió de entre los árboles y vio lo que se extendía frente a él.

Era una ciudad, pero… No se parecía en nada a cualquiera que hubiese visto hasta ahora y eso que en su viaje de redención había recorrido casi todo el mundo.

Los postes eléctricos no eran tan anchos como en Konoha, había numerosos cables y demás que parecía no eran de electricidad solamente. Los edificios eran de diseños muy diferentes más… Avanzados.

El aire a diferencia del bosque se sentía algo pesado, al parecer estaba así por los humos de los transportes de gasolina.

Era como un mundo futurista, muchos Shinobi matarían por ver algo así, aunque la contaminación era mucha tan siquiera esta se restringía y nada más se sentía en la ciudad.

Si realmente todo era tan avanzado quien sabe que podría… Un momento… ¡Ahora no tenía dinero!

- _Bueno Sasuke… Tranquilízate…_ \- pensó mientras suspiraba relajándose- _Lo primero y mi principal objetivo, recolectar información_.-

Empezó a caminar por la ciudad buscando una biblioteca, varias personas lo veían raro debido a su vestimenta.

Sasuke notó esto y mientras pasaba frente a lo que parecía ser una tienda vio una revista que en la portada se veía un enunciado que decía "Lo mejor de la moda para hombres modernos" memorizó la vestimenta del hombre que estaba en la portada e ingreso a un callejón en donde guardo su armadura y utilizó un Henge (Jutsu de transformación) para cambiar su vestimenta.

Luego de eso, logro pasar desapercibido y finalmente encontró una biblioteca.

Como ya se había dado cuenta, y para su fortuna, el idioma de ese lugar era el mismo que de donde venía. O bueno, en esa parte del mundo.

Los continentes eran muy distintos, al igual que la cronología, los países, había varios idiomas distintos, ciencias avanzadas… Definitivamente Orochimaru y Tsunade matarían por tener alguno de los libros de la biblioteca que Sasuke estaba investigando.

El pelinegro estaba ignorando las embelesadas miradas de las adolescentes las cuales lo miraban con corazones en los ojos… Definitivamente había cosas que nunca cambian. El Uchiha memorizaba, absorbía y retenía datos, formulas y demás con su Sharingan, hasta que en unas dos o tres horas tenía el nivel de conocimiento promedio de alguien de su edad en ese mundo. Naturalmente eso no era bastante, él tenía su orgullo, pero hay que hacer las cosas bien y probar los datos obtenidos.

Uno de los datos que buscó primero fue sobre la economía y resultó que su dinero podía venderse en un anticuario, siempre que fueran las monedas de Ryo o Mon e incluso Kyu que se les note antigüedad, estás llevaban 200 o 300 años circulando en su mundo. Y al parecer vender el resto a peso del material si eran muy nuevas.

En resumen, tenía dinero para ser de la clase media-alta allá en Konoha o cualquier parte de su mundo... Y aquí era una especie de millonario.

Eran ya las 11 de la mañana en aquel lugar y el empezaba a sentir hambre, salió de la biblioteca para buscar un anticuario y poder obtener dinero cuando alguien lo retuvo.

-Hey niño.- regresó su mirada hacía quien le llamaba, se sintió algo ofendido que lo llamaran así. ¡Por Kaguya! Ya tenía 19 años y había participado en una guerra definitivamente no le agradaba que lo hubiera llamado así.

Notó que era un policía quien le hablaba.

-Que quieres.- respondió cortante el Uchiha.

-Deberías guardarme respeto, soy uno de tu mayores.- el policía inspecciono a Sasuke con la mirada- Porque no estás en tu escuela.-

-¿Já?- en el usual rostro inexpresivo de Sasuke se pudo observar confusión- ¿Escuela? No me joda, soy lo que llaman mayor de edad tengo 19 años.-

-En tu imaginación, no te ves de más de 15 o 16 años.- respondió el policía.

-¿¡Qué!?- gritó Sasuke en shock mientras volteaba y notaba un vidrio de una joyería en la cual se alcanzaba a ver su reflejo- _Mierda, ¿¡me hice joven!? Debe ser culpa del bastardo que me envió aquí_.- fue el pensamiento del Uchiha el cual era acertado- _Necesito por el momento continuar desapercibido…_ \- Sasuke regreso la mirada al policía y lo miro a los ojos, inmediatamente esté pareció como si perdiera el brillo en sus ojos.

El policía un segundo después recobro la consciencia y se alejó de él como si no lo viera.

-Hn…- Sasuke lo miraba irse con una leve sonrisa mientras en sus ojos su Sharingan giraba lentamente.

Tuvo que utilizar otro Henge para cambiar su apariencia y poder cambiar sus monedas en el anticuario, una vez tuvo dinero de ese mundo busco un lugar donde comer. Una vez satisfecho anduvo caminando por la ciudad observando lo que hacía la gente de ese mundo normalmente.

Una vez fue de noche regreso al bosque donde levantó un campamento, acampó, y al día siguiente volvió a la biblioteca para luego absorber datos sobre la economía hasta el nivel empresarial, datos sobre bancos, matemáticas, ciencias, etc. Era todo tan interesante. Algo tan aparentemente trivial como una ecuación sin uso en las Naciones Elementales tenía tantas variantes y aplicaciones aquí.

La medicina estaba ligeramente por debajo del nivel de su mundo, pero mucho más avanzada tecnológicamente hablando, si se combinara con Chakra esta tecnología no habría casi ningún mal sin remedio. Quizá en cuanto supiera como regresar se llevaría uno o dos libros para ayudar en algo y por lo menos expiar en algo sus pecados.

Cuando entro la noche, salió de la biblioteca y empezó a dirigirse a su campamento el cual estaba oculto con un Genjutsu en el bosque, salía de una llamada "tienda de conveniencia" donde compro un aperitivo cuando se encontró a un extraño sacerdote de ropas blancas caminando.

Claramente iba bebido, pero eso no era lo que lo hacía extraño. Sino esa presencia, esa energía que ocultaba.

Era un Ninja del tipo sensor como su antigua compañera Karin, así que era bastante bueno detectando la presencia de la gente y el Uchiha sabía que esto no era normal.

Sobre todo porque al llegar a ese mundo sintió que no había nadie capaz de usar su Chakra, los Ninjas eran casi un mito en ese lugar.

Pero ese hombre... Su presencia era un paso intermedio entre el Chakra de un Shinobi normal y el de un Bijū. La presencia era como el poder de una bestia con cola, pero la cantidad era a nivel de un Genin… No… Quizá al nivel de un Chūnin de bajo poder... Y parecía estarse reprimiendo.

El Sacerdote casi chocó con Sasuke, al tambalearse se le cayó un folleto. El Uchiha lo recogió y se disponía a devolvérselo, pero al girarse... El extraño hombre había desaparecido.

Sasuke miró el folleto algo interesado.

-Yōkai Gakuen eh…- desde luego parecía una opción interesante. Había estado pensando en una forma para mezclarse con las demás personas hasta encontrar una forma de volver, y a decir verdad que buena oportunidad de lograr su cometido se le había presentado.

Al llegar al campamento y comer su cena, pensó detenidamente lo que iba hacer y luego de haber analizado todas las opciones rellenó la hoja de inscripción.

_ **Time Skip - Dos semanas después** _

Se podía observar a unas chicas conversando mientras caminaban por la calle rumbo a su instituto, justo a unos metros de ellas paso un autobús.

Nuestro protagonista se encontraba en el asiento del autobús que lo llevaría a la Academia Yōkai. Academia... Tras tantos años de graduarse de la Academia Ninja...

Aún se preguntaba como lo encontraron para darle el uniforme. Al menos la maldita corbata del uniforme era opcional.

- **Ten cuidado en este sitio chico**.- dijo el conductor del autobús cuando comenzaron de cruzar lo que parecía un túnel el cual tenía una barrera, la pregunta era... ¿Qué hacía una barrera ahí?- **Esta escuela es algo realmente terrorífico**.

-Hn.- definitivamente Sasuke no era Sasuke si no decía su monosílabo- He visto cosas peores...-

- **¿Oh, sí? Bueno chico, buena suerte para salir vivo... Khehehehehe...** \- el conductor río siniestramente mientras salían del túnel.

Finalmente, el último Uchiha en existencia bajó del autobús, el cual se fue de regreso hacía el túnel.

Sasuke observo sin impresionarse el paisaje algo desolado. Justo como en una historia de terror… Cielo y mar rojizos, junto a cuervos y murciélagos volando.

- _¿Quién es el decorador de este lugar? ¿Orochimaru?_ \- pensó con sarcasmo el pelinegro a medida que notaba más de estos detalles al ir avanzando por el camino hacia la Academia.

Estaba atravesando el bosque cuando escucho un ruido de llantas de bicicleta.

-¡Gyah! ¡Oh no!- inmediatamente se giró hacía donde provinieron los gritos y noto a una chica pelirosa la cual iba conduciendo una bicicleta e iba directo a chocarse con él- ¡Voy pasando!-

Sasuke sin pensarlo dos veces se sustituyó con una piedra que casualmente estaba cerca, la bicicleta impacto con esta y la chica salió volando.

El pelinegro atrapó a la chica en sus brazos en cuanto regresaba del cielo para estrellarse contra el suelo.

-Ow… Lo siento me mareé por la anemia…- susurró la chica mientras su fleco ocultaba su rostro.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sasuke más por cortesía que porque estuviera preocupado.

La chica levanto la mirada y ambos se observaron a los ojos.

Ambos se sonrojaron uno más que el otro, en el caso de Sasuke fue un sonrojo leve sin embargo en el caso de la chica desconocida esta parecía un tomate.

Sasuke se tranquilizó casi de inmediato volviendo a su rostro estoico sin mostrar emoción, sin embargo no podía negar que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, a parte de su madre claro. Y eso que había convivido y conocido mujeres bellas, como el caso de Sakura, Ino, Karin, la chica Hyūga y la Mizukage Terumi Mei.

Igual a la chica pareció bajársele de inmediato el sonrojo pero comenzaba a ponerse un poco pálida.

Esta comenzó a olerlo, él estaba extrañado debido al comportamiento de la pelirosa.

-El olor de la... Sangre…- empezó a murmurar la chica acercándose levemente a su cuello- Pierdo el control cuando siento ese aroma…-

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- se preguntó a sí mismo el Uchiha al escucharla balbucear, no noto que cuando atrapo a la chica esta lo había arañado levemente y alguna que otra gota de sangre había salido.

-Lo… Lo siento…- la chica lo miro a los ojos y comenzó a acercarse a su rostro- Lo que pasa es que… Soy un vampiro…- la pelirosa acerco su boca a su cuello e inmediatamente sintió 2 perforaciones en este.

-¡Pero que!- Sasuke estaba en shock, que sandeces estaba diciendo y haciendo la desconocida que ahora chupaba su cuello. Unos cuantos segundos después la chica se separó de él y se bajó de los brazos del Uchiha.

-¿Vampiro?- murmuró Sasuke observándola.

-Lo siento… Me llamo Akashiya Moka.- se presentó la chica ahora conocida como Moka- Y aunque me vea así, soy un vampiro.- termino de decir mientras acercaba una mano a una especie de collar en forma de cruz que tenía en el pecho.

-¿Vampiro?- comenzó Sasuke, recordaba haber leído sobre eso en la biblioteca una especie de ser mítico chupa sangre- Así que un vampiro eh… ¿Quieres decir que odias las cruces y el ajo?- definitivamente no tenía un concepto en concreto sobre si la chica estaba loca o si en verdad era un vampiro.

-¡Sí! Muchas gracias por el convite, tu sangre es muy deliciosa.- dijo Moka mientras colocaba sus manos en sus mejillas.

La mordedura que le ocasiono la chica al Uchiha empezó a cerrarse al igual que el rasguño de cuando la atrapó, ambas heridas al curarse desprendieron un pequeño humo blanco.

-Ya veo…- Sasuke suspiró y llevo una mano a su cuello, agradecía que el implante de células Senjū para reconstruir su brazo izquierdo le hubiera otorgado la habilidad de regeneración del Shodai Hokage Senjū Hashirama, junto a un leve control sobre el Mokuton gracias al Rinnegan **{1}**.

Observó a la chica y se permitió sentir su energía, al parecer no mentía respecto al ser un vampiro. Podía sentir el mismo tipo de energía que la del sacerdote solo que varias veces más fuerte, aunque parecía estar sellada, a diferencia del sacerdote que la retenía.

-Eh… Um… Tu… ¿Odias a los vampiros?- el Uchiha volvió a suspirar, podía notar en los ojos de ella dolor, tristeza y sin duda alguna… Soledad. No igual de amarga como la que tuvo él o el idiota de Naruto, pero definitivamente observaba el dolor que le traía esto.

-¿Debería hacerlo?- contestó Sasuke con otra pregunta mientras alzaba una ceja- Ningún vampiro me ha hecho algo, así que no tengo motivos para odiarlos… Es mejor mantener esa emoción llamada odio apagada antes de que te consuma.-

-¿E-En serio?- dijo la chica mientras él observaba un atisbo de miedo en sus ojos verdes.

-No soy de hacer bromas a menudo.- respondió Sasuke mientras se permitía mostrar una leve sonrisa en su usual rostro sin mostrar emoción.

Inmediatamente la expresión de la chica cambio a una de felicidad absoluta y alegría, rápidamente está saltó hacía él abrazándolo.

-Entonces… ¿Podemos ser amigos?- Sasuke se sorprendió ante esto, cuando le saltó encima pensó que había ganado una nueva fangirl, pero… Solo le había pedido ser su amigo, esta vez veía una chispa de ansiedad y suplica en el rostro de Moka.

-Claro.- fue la corta pero significativa respuesta del pelinegro, el abrazó se hizo más fuerte, tanto que comenzaba a asfixiarlo- _Mierda… Que fuerza tiene_...- fue su pensamiento sintiendo cada vez más la falta de aire y algo de dolor- Necesito…. Aire….- murmuró provocando que la chica lo soltara.

- _Uff… Debo asegurarme que no me abrace_.- pensó terminando de recuperar el aire- Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, un gusto Moka.-

-¡Genial! Entonces, espero y podamos ser muy buenos amigos.- dijo la mencionada con emoción, Sasuke asintió ante esto- Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido, cuando la ceremonia de inicio termine, hablemos un poco más ¿está bien? -

_ **Dos horas más tarde** _

-Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a la Academia Yōkai.- la ceremonia de inicio ya había concluido y ahora Sasuke se encontraba en el que sería su aula de clases, justo en ese momento la que hablaba era la que parecía ser su profesora.

-Yo soy su profesora, Nekonome Shizuka.- al parecer su corazonada estaba correcta- Creo que ya todos lo saben pero… Esta es… Una escuela construida para que concurran monstruos.- dijo la sensei con una sonrisa y un guiño, Sasuke no se sorprendió por esta declaración. Ya era de su conocimiento esto, ya que en toda la población del lugar notaba la misma energía que el sacerdote y Moka.

-El problema actual.- volvió a comenzar a hablar la profesora- ¡La tierra está bajo el control de los humanos!- mientras hablaba escribía en la pizarra- Para poder continuar existiendo, no tenemos otra opción que coexistir pacíficamente con ellos.- terminó de escribir y ahora con una regla señalaba lo que había escrito.

-En esta academia, ustedes aprenderán "cómo coexistir con los humanos".- Sasuke se recargo en el pupitre mientras escuchaba esto- Por ese motivo, la escuela tiene una serie de reglas… ¡Mientras vivan en esta escuela, deberán permanecer en su forma humana!- al parecer esto molesto a algunos de sus compañeros de clase.

-¿Entienden? ¡Es cuestión de que sean capaces de mantenerse ocultos en su identidad humana! Esa es la clave de la coexistencia.- el pelinegro comenzaba a sentir algo de sueño ante tantas advertencias- No se les permitirá que ninguno de los otros estudiantes conozcan su verdadera identidad, ¿lo han comprendido?-

-Oiga sensei.- se escuchó una voz a dos asientos hacía delante del suyo- ¿No sería lo mejor para nosotros que nos comiéramos a esos insignificantes humanos?- dijo arrogante el mismo chico- Y en caso de ser chicas lindas ¿violarlas?...-

Sasuke miró fríamente al chico el cual había volteado la cabeza hacía él, el chico trato de intimidarlo. En los ojos del Uchiha se pudo apreciar por un segundo el Sharingan, el chico vio esto y rápidamente desvió la mirada con un escalofrío.

-¡Oh! Todos los alumnos y profesores en esta Academia son monstruos, aquí no existe ningún humano genuino.- fue la respuesta de la profesora al chico con apariencia de delincuente.

-Hn…- el monosílabo del Uchiha pudo escucharse, todos lo miraron un momento y luego regresaron la mirada a la profesora.

-Esto es así porque esta academia es un mundo sagrado secreto, y cualquier humano que supiera de nuestra existencia sería asesinado o algo por el estilo.- termino de decir la profesora mientras abría su libreta para tomar lista de asistencia.

- _Jo… Entonces… Si alguien se enterara que soy humano tratarían de asesinarme…_ \- una leve sonrisa de superioridad se formó en su rostro- _Bueno… Si alguien me descubre… Espero y se esfuercen… El asesinarme… Hn… Difícil que suceda…_ \- fue el pensamiento de Sasuke, no era arrogante, había estado entrenando 2 años sin parar para mejorar sus habilidades. Entre ellas acostumbrarse a su nuevo brazo y a aprender sobre el Rinnegan que poseía.

-¡Con permiso!- la puerta siendo abierta fuertemente lo sacó de sus pensamientos- Después de la ceremonia me perdí… Siento llegar tarde.-

-Oh, está bien, toma asiento.- fue la respuesta de Nekonome-sensei- Mmm, que bonita es...- murmuró la profesora mientras hacía un ¿ronroneo?

-Bueno.- contestó algo avergonzada la chica.

Sasuke con solo sentir su energía la había reconocido, era la chica que conoció cuando llego y su amiga, Moka. Dirigió su mirada hacía la chica.

-¿Quién es ella?-

-Que pelo tan lacio… ¡Y que ojos tan grandes!-

-Wow, ¡es hermosa!-

-Aunque sólo sea su apariencia humana, no hay nadie que pueda ser tan bella como ella.-

-¡Que buena! ¡Está muy buena!-

-¡Estoy tan feliz de estar en la misma clase que esta chica!-

Eran algunos de los comentarios de sus compañeros, Sasuke escuchaba esto incrédulo, la razón era que nunca había escuchado comentarios así cuando a él le toco estar en la Academia aunque bueno… Eran niños en ese entonces.

-Hey Moka.- saludó Sasuke a la pelirosa.

-¿Hu?... ¿Sasuke?...- al parecer la chica era bastante despistada y no se había dado cuenta de su presencia- ¡Eres tú Sasuke! ¡Estamos en la misma clase!- Moka se lanzó muy feliz hacia Sasuke tomándolo algo sorprendido al no creer que tendría un arrebato así en público.

En cuanto la pelirosa abrazó al pelinegro todos los alumnos masculinos estallaron.

-¡Ahhhhhh!-

-¡Nuestra hermosa niña!-

-¿¡Quién es este tipo!? ¿¡Qué clase de relación tiene con esa chica!?-

Eran los gritos iracundos y de lamento de los chicos.

El delincuente de hace un rato se dio la vuelta para observar la escena, específicamente a la chica, se relamió los labios en cuanto la vio.

_ **Más tarde, ya finalizadas las clases del primer día** _

Ya habían terminado las clases de ese primer día, el pelinegro se sentía extrañamente agotado, esto debido al comportamiento de la población masculina de la Academia.

-Tsk.- chasqueo la lengua Sasuke- Todos son un fastidio.- dijo Sasuke con irritación mientras caminaba junto a Moka en busca de una máquina expendedora para comprar una bebida.

Moka reía nerviosa ante el comentario del Uchiha, mientras más avanzaban por el pasillo principal de la Academia más se escuchaban los comentarios de los hombres.

De repente el paso se les fue cortado por una nueva presencia, se trataba nada más y nada menos que el chico delincuente de su clase.

-Qué bonita eres… ¿Tú eres Akashiya Moka no? Yo soy tu compañero, me llamo Komiya Saizou ¡encantado!- fue la presentación del delincuente ahora conocido como Saizou.

Todos los estudiantes que iban pasando por ahí se detuvieron y miraron la escena.

-Es Saizou…- se escuchaban los murmullos de los estudiantes.

-Es uno de esos monstruos bravucones malhumorados.-

-He oído que es un mujeriego por la cantidad de mujeres humanas que ha violado.-

Comentarios así eran escuchados por todo el pasillo.

-¿No prefieres a alguien como yo, a esta basurita?- Saizou acerco su mano al cuello de la chaqueta de Sasuke para levantarlo, aunque no sucedió lo que esperaba.

De un momento a otro la situación se había volteado, Sasuke tenía levantado por el cuello al delincuente y empezaba a aplicar fuerza estrangulándolo. Todos veían esto en shock, Moka veía esto sorprendida.

-Escúchame escoria.- escupió el Uchiha- Más te vale no intentar meterte conmigo o con Moka.- Saizou comenzaba a ponerse azul al no poder recibir aire, Moka vio esto y coloco una mano en el brazo de Sasuke. Este la miro y luego arrojo a Saizou contra el suelo.

-Hn.- Moka lo veía algo preocupada por eso pero Sasuke estaba como si nada, algo impresionante ya que aunque el pelinegro era bastante alto midiendo 1.82 m había podido levantar con una mano a Saizou el cual se notaba bastante robusto y lo superaba por unos 30 centímetros de altura. Moka se acercó a donde estaba un Saizou algo aterrado.

-Lo siento, me estoy divirtiendo con Sasuke.- dijo con una linda sonrisa mientras regresaba con el pelinegro y continuaban su camino ante la mirada atónita de todos.

_ **Algunos minutos más tarde** _

Justo ahora se encontraban ambos comprando jugo en la máquina expendedora, casualmente ambos habían comprado del mismo, un jugo de tomate.

-Eso de antes fue sorpresivo…- comenzó a hablar la pelirosa rompiendo el silencio- Me asusté un poco, ¿estás bien Sasuke?-Sasuke asintió, en verdad no había sido nada para él.

Moka sonrió felizmente de que no tuviera nada, antes de avergonzarse un poco.

-¿Sabes? Tú eres la primera persona de la que me he alimentado.- comenzó de nuevo a hablar Moka algo avergonzada mientras jugaba con sus dedos- Mi primera vez… Este sentimiento… Nunca lo olvidare…- dijo Moka mientras se tomaba sus mejillas. Sasuke se sentía extrañamente satisfecho aunque no sabía de qué.

-Oh… Estoy tan avergonzada.- dijo la pelirosa mientras lanzaba un golpe amistoso el cual Sasuke atrapo y lo movió ligeramente.

-Vaya…- murmuró algo sorprendido- Definitivamente tienes una fuerza enorme…-

-¡Vamos a divertirnos! ¡Continuemos recorriendo la Academia!- dijo con mucho entusiasmo la pelirosa.

_ **Algunas horas después** _

-Mira Sasuke, ¡esos son los dormitorios donde viviremos!-

- _Hn… Definitivamente debieron contratar a Orochimaru para diseñar este lugar_.- fue el pensamiento de Sasuke mientras observaba los dos edificios que habían, uno para los hombres y el otro para las mujeres.

-Es tan cool… Unos edificios tan llenos de dignidad y carácter.- dijo con una expresión soñadora la chica, Sasuke vio esto con algo de incredulidad mientras tenía una gota en la nuca estilo anime.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres tú Sasuke?- preguntó con emoción- ¡Ah! Contarle a otros cuál es tu verdadera forma va en contra de las reglas de la Academia ¿no es así?... Lo siento, no quería preguntarte eso.-

-No te preocupes Moka, no hay problema.- contestó el pelinegro- Mm… _¿Su opinión sobre mi cambiaria si se enterara que soy un humano?_ \- fue su pensamiento aunque lo dejo de lado- Hablando de eso, no logro imaginarte "transformada" en vampiro.- dijo Sasuke.

-Ahora luzco muy humana pero…- con ambas manos señalo su collar- Veras… Si me quito este Rosario que llevo en el pecho, mi verdadera forma surge transformándome en un malvado y atemorizante vampiro.-

-Interesante…-

-Los Rosarios tienen el efecto de sellar los poderes de un vampiro, desde que en mi forma original era odiada y causaba muchos conflictos; me puse este Rosario, para así poder mantener mis poderes sellados.-

Sasuke pensó inmediatamente en los Jinchūriki, en lo que sucedía cuando no controlaban el poder de los Bijū y se descontrolaban causando muchos destrozos.

-Ah, pero aunque nuestros poderes son sellados seguimos chupando sangre… Sasuke… ¿Puedo?...- Sasuke iba a decir que no pero en cuanto vio los ojos de Moka sucumbió ante el Genjutsu supremo… Los ojos de cachorrito.

-Mierda…- susurró el Uchiha mientras dejaba que Moka le absorbiera sangre mordiendo su cuello.

_ **Al día siguiente…** _

Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente saliendo del dormitorio, era el segundo día de clases y se dirigía hacia la Academia al igual que todos sus compañeros del dormitorio. Llevaba su maletín en el hombro sosteniéndolo con su mano.

De un momento a otro Sasuke se agacho, algunos notaron esto extrañados pero se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía cuando un brazo paso sobre el pelinegro.

Inmediatamente dio un salto ahora esquivando una patada, quien lo atacaba era nada más y nada menos que Saizou.

-Parece que no seguiste mi consejo Saizou.- dijo el pelinegro regresando al suelo con calma.

-¡Cállate maldito cabrón!- el bravucón volvió a arremeter contra Sasuke directamente, el pelinegro solo chasqueo la lengua mientras lanzaba su maletín hacia el cielo guardo sus manos en sus bolsillos y se paró recto.

Todo el mundo estaba en shock algunos que no conocían de lo sucedido el día anterior gritaban "Lo va a matar" "Sal de ahí" los que si tenían conocimiento simplemente miraban dudosos sobre qué sucedería.

-¡Moka será mía!- gritó iracundo mientras chocaba contra Sasuke y una nube de polvo se levantaba no dejando ver nada.

Unos segundos después la nube de polvo se había disipado, todos vieron a Sasuke con la pierna izquierda levantada y extrañados murmuraban sobre donde estaba Saizou.

-Hn.- el Uchiha bajo la pierna y levanto el brazo atrapando su maletín, camino con tranquilidad hacia el muro que estaba a un costado de él y vieron con asombro a un Saizou inconsciente el cual estaba empotrado en él.

-Escúchame basura.- dijo fríamente Sasuke tomándolo del cabello y levantándolo con la mano desocupada- Moka no es tuya ni de nadie, no quiero volver a verte, saber que le hablaste o te acercaste a Moka porque si lo haces serás hombre muerto.- soltó al chico y luego suspiro mientras reanudaba su camino hacia la Academia.

_ **Hora del almuerzo** _

Sasuke se encontraba en la azotea recargado en el barandal mientras bebía su jugo de tomate, estaba observando el horizonte mientras reflexionaba.

-Mm…. ¿Debería ir a una Academia humana?- dijo al aire pensando en lo ocurrido en la mañana y el día anterior, no era miedo, sabía que podía acabar con todos de ser revelada su identidad… Solo se sentía algo fuera de lugar.

-¿Eh?- Sasuke regreso la mirada, no había sentido cuando Moka llego.

-¡No! ¡No puedes ir a una escuela para humanos!- gritó Moka mientras las lágrimas parecían comenzar a formarse en sus ojos- Y-Yo tuve que vivir entre los humanos e ir a una escuela humana…- notaba el dolor y sufrimiento en su voz- Fue horrible... Nadie cree en los Yōkai y me aislaron pensando que era rara, me intimidaban...-

- _Justo como a Naruto_.- pensó Sasuke recordando el pasado de su rubio mejor amigo.

-Los odio… Los humanos son de lo peor…- volvió a hablar Moka.

- _Mierda…_ \- fue el pensamiento de Sasuke al escuchar eso- Entonces tenemos un problema.- comentó Sasuke suspirando pesadamente mientras Moka lo miraba sin comprender- Yo... Yo soy un humano.-

-¿Q-Qué? Imposible… Ningún humano normal puede entrar en esta dimensión de bolsillo.- dijo Moka con el miedo y la angustia grabadas en sus ojos.

-Nunca dije que fuera normal, solo humano.- dijo empezando a dirigirse hacia la puerta- Comprendo si no quieres volver a juntarte conmigo o si me odias Moka... Pero aun así, te sigo considerando una amiga... No dejo ir estas cosas así como así.- finalizó mientras llegaba a la puerta.

- _Estoy empezando a sonar como el Dobe… Lo único que me faltaría sería volverme adicto al Ramen_.- pensó con sarcasmo.

-Solo... No se lo digas a nadie, por favor... Tendrían que intentar matarme, y ya te tengo aprecio como para acabar con tú vida... El hecho de no ser normal haría que hubiera muchas vidas perdidas innecesariamente y que yo huyera vivo.- luego de haber dicho eso desapareció en un Shunshin de hojas.

_ **Algunas horas más tarde** _

Moka caminaba hacia los dormitorios, ya había terminado el día. Lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación y quedarse encerrada ahí hasta morir de hambre.

-N-No puede ser… No…- se escuchaba como sollozaba la chica- Cuando por fin había hecho un amigo… El primer amigo que hacía en mi vida…- las lágrimas finalmente bajaban por las mejillas de la un segundo a otro una figura tomo a Moka.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué estás tan sola?!- Moka volteo rápidamente.

-¡Saizou!-

-No deberías de andar sola Akashiya Moka, cuando puedes estar con un hombre como yo.- dijo el ahora identificado Saizou con una expresión psicópata mientras se relamía los labios.

-¡Kya!-

_ **Con Sasuke** _

Luego de haberse ido de la azotea, había decidido saltarse las clases restantes e ir al bosque a entrenar con Kusanagi. Todavía le faltaba para poder dominarla, pensaba en como Orochimaru la manejaba antes de dársela.

-¡Kya!-

Escuchó un grito, provenía de los dormitorios. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró para identificar que era, inmediatamente abrió los ojos éstos destilaban ira.

-Saizou…- su cuerpo comenzó a cubrirse de rayos y en menos de un segundo había desaparecido del lugar a gran velocidad rumbo a la dirección donde sentía a Moka y a Saizou.

_ **De vuelta con Moka** _

-¡EEK!- Saizou había lanzado contra una lápida a Moka, la había llevado lo suficiente lejos de la Academia. Justo a unos metros de donde estaba el túnel para ir al mundo humano.

-¡MWAHAHA!... Voy en serio.- Saizou comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta y luego su camisa- ¡Tú belleza es incomparable a la de esas insignificantes humanas que he violado! ¡Quiero tenerte Akashiya Moka!- grito desquiciadamente mientras enseñaba su larga lengua y un aura comenzaba a rodearlo.

-¿Sa-Saizou?..- susurró Moka viendo esto, sintiendo miedo.

-Argh… ¡No puedo parar cuando me siento así!- grito mientras sonreía siniestramente y su tamaño comenzaba a aumentar considerablemente- Cuando llego a este punto no hay nada que pueda pararme… ¡No puedo seguir en mi forma humana!-

-N-No… A-Alguien… ¡Alguien que me ayude!- gritó con desesperación y angustia Moka.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha… ¡Voy a disfrutar esta pequeña violación de las reglas de la Academia!- finalmente su cambio había terminado, ahora medía unos 3 metros, su piel se había vuelto de un color marrón y su musculatura había aumentado enormemente. Saizou estaba en su verdadera forma… Un Orco.

-¡SASUKE!- gritó Moka cuando Saizou empezó a acercarse a Moka con su larga lengua.

-GYAHAHAHA ERES MÍA AKASHIYA MO-.- no termino de hablar Saizou cuando salió volando de ahí debido a un rodillazo propinado en el rostro.

Moka vio esto sin pronunciar palabra alguna debido al shock, en el lugar que antes estaba Saizou ahora estaba Sasuke siendo rodeado por rayos mientras sus ojos parecían iluminarse de un leve color rojo sangre.

Saizou regreso al lugar furioso, buscando al que le impedía salirse con la suya.

Entonces vio los ojos levemente iluminados de color rojo sangre del Uchiha mientras era abrumado por la sed de sangre de este, llenándolo de un pavor visceral.

-Ojos rojos... Esa aura sanguinaria... Esa presencia aplastante...- murmuraba con terror- ¡ERES UN VAMPIRO!-

-No… Yo no soy un vampiro.- dijo sorprendiendo a Saizou- Moka lo es... Yo... Soy tu peor pesadilla.

Moka no sabía cómo sentirse, aliviada porque Sasuke no la odiaba y había venido a salvarla o impresionada por lo que él pelinegro estaba haciendo.

Sasuke todavía siendo rodeado por rayos, coloco una palma en el suelo, produciendo una gran y visible descarga de electricidad blanca y azul, que fue transmitida por la tierra y roca hasta Saizou, agrietándolo todo en su camino y empezando a electrocutar al Yōkai que sufría como en una silla eléctrica.

La descarga paró y Saizou bramó furioso antes de cargar contra Sasuke sin importarle si aplastaba a Moka también.

-Esa forma de ataque es...- comenzó a hablar aburrido, como si no valiera la pena- ... Inútil... Y patética.-

Sasuke estiro su mano derecha arrancando el Rosario del cuello de Moka, la cual se acababa de parar a un lado suyo hace unos segundos.

Una gran cantidad de energía demoniaca se disparó hacia el cielo justo donde estaba Moka, esta comenzó a aclararse mostrando a la chica. Su cabello se había vuelto plateado sus ojos habían cambiado a un color rojo carmesí con la pupila rasgada y ciertas partes del cuerpo de la chica habían crecido (N/A: Inner Moka besto waifu 7u7).

-¿Q-Qué es este poder abrumador?... ¡Es una persona diferente! Ella no es Akashiya Moka.- dijo completamente aterrado Saizou.

Sasuke miraba esto como si nada- _Así que esto es un vampiro…_ \- el ver que su amiga expulsaba tanta sed de sangre, le provocaron a él unas ganas de mostrar su superioridad- Hn…- murmuró su monosílabo inconscientemente, mientras finalmente su Sharingan hacía presencia y los tomoes comenzaban a girar lentamente, esto trajo consigo que el instinto asesino de Sasuke se aumentara enormemente.

Saizou por un momento pudo ver en la espalda de Sasuke un enorme esqueleto cubierto por una túnica y portando una hoz.

La… Digamos, "nueva" Moka miro a Sasuke sorprendida de que alguien pudiera igualarla siendo que es un Yōkai de Clase S… Un Vampiro (N/A: Já, si supiera).

- **Creo que entiendo un poco a que te referías con ser "diferente"**.- habló Moka, ya no era una voz tierna e inocente, ahora su voz estaba cargada de poder.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia Saizou al mismo tiempo que Moka.

-Que dices Sasuke… ¿Le enseñamos su lugar?- dijo la vampiresa.

-Hn.- fue la respuesta afirmativa de Sasuke.

Los rayos volvieron a rodear a Sasuke mientras el poder demoniaco rodeaba a Moka. Ambos desaparecieron en un borrón de velocidad, Sasuke apareció debajo de Saizou propinándole una patada en el mentón sacándolo a volar por los aires.

En el cielo apareció Moka recibiéndolo con un puñetazo directo al rostro destrozándole la nariz al Orco.

Saizou regreso al suelo como una bala enterrándose en la tierra, Moka regreso igual al suelo. Saizou salió del cráter cargando contra la chica.

El orco conecto un puñetazo directo a la cabeza de la chica, sin embargo esta no se movió un centímetro.

- **Atacarme con un nivel de poder como ese…** \- dijo la chica mientras le daba una patada en el abdomen lanzándolo hacía Sasuke.

-¡ **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!- de la boca del Uchiha salió una gran bola fuego que impacto contra Saizou quemándolo y enviándolo por los aires.

En la dirección en la que iba disparado, rápidamente aparecieron Moka y Sasuke.

-¡Es hora de que **conozcas tu lugar!** \- dijeron al unísono ambos propinándole una fuerte patada de hacha a Saizou terminando por desfigurarle el rostro y empotrándolo de nuevo en la tierra.

Ambos regresaron al suelo elegantemente.

- **Un Yōkai de Clase baja como tú que no es más que tamaño, no vale como un oponente decente en una prueba de fuerza**.- fue el comentario de Moka mientras ambos se alejaban del cráter dejando a un Saizou herido de gravedad en el lugar.

Sasuke saco de su bolsillo el Rosario lanzándolo a Moka, esta lo atrapo y se acercó a Sasuke tomándolo de la barbilla y acercando su rostro a escasos centímetros de algún contacto se detuvo.

- **Hasta que nos veamos otra vez… Sera mejor que cuides de la Moka sentimental… Tu sangre es muy deliciosa…** \- finalizó mientras le lamía una mejilla y luego se colocaba el Rosario, un resplandor la cubrió y después de que este desapareciera mostro a la antigua Moka desmayada.

La atrapo en sus brazos y está empezó a despertar.

-¿Y-Ya todo termino?- pregunto Moka tímidamente.

-Si… Ya ha terminado…- respondió mientras sonreía levemente y le daba un golpecito en la frente justo como Itachi hacía con el cuando era niño.

_ **Al día siguiente…** _

Un nuevo día comenzaba en el Yōkai Gakuen, nuestro protagonista recién salía de los dormitorios rumbo a la Academia.

Iba bostezando mientras llevaba su maletín en el hombro siendo sostenido por su mano.

Su bostezo se vio interrumpido cuando sintió a alguien saltar a su espalda y abrazarlo.

-¿Moka?-

-¡Buenos días! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto alegre la chica.

-Caminar para la escuela.- fue la simple respuesta de Sasuke.

-Mooo…- Moka hizo un puchero- Podrías haberme respondido más bonito y alegre.- se quejó adorablemente Moka mientras se bajaba de su espalda.

Sasuke vio esto con una gota en la nuca estilo anime.

-Ne… Sasuke… Gracias por lo de ayer.- dijo la pelirosa con un sonrojo mientras jugaba con sus dedos y luego lo miraba, Sasuke extrañamente le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

-No ha sido nada Moka…- respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-¿M-Me dejarías beber de tu sangre?- pidió Moka apenada mientras se sobaba la frente.

-Ha…- suspiró sintiendo cansancio repentinamente antes de mover la cabeza hacia un lado y dejar expuesto su cuello- Adelante.-

-¡Yei!- se volvió a lanzar contra Sasuke acercando su boca a su cuello- Kapu-chuu~.-

Y de esa forma se abrió la cortina para la bizarra nueva vida de Sasuke como estudiante en ese mundo todavía desconocido.

* * *

¡Fin del primer capítulo! Si llegaste hasta aquí espero y te haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia que estoy por comenzar, en verdad espero y sea de tu agrado.

Ojala y puedas dejarme un comentario acerca de que te pareció o si hay algo en lo que pueda mejorar. Bueno, sin más, se despide BigPanzer.

¡Nos vemos! ¡Hasta la próxima!

 **{1}** : Sasuke podrá usar el Mokuton, no a un nivel como Hashirama o Madara. Pero definitivamente al nivel de Yamato tal vez.

 **{2}** : (No puse punto 2 pero pues…) Sasuke en la historia original de Kishimoto debería poder desactivar su Rinnegan, después de todo no fue implantado como Nagato u Obito. Lo obtuvo como regalo de Hagoromo, así que debería poder desactivarlo a voluntad.

 **{3}** : (Lo mismo que el anterior…) Me tarde demasiado en escribir el capítulo, primera vez que escribo en el celular. Esperemos y no tenga tantas faltas de ortografía :v


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola.- Cualquier personaje hablando.

 _Hola_.- Cualquier personaje pensando.

 **Hola**.- Dioses o algún Yōkai de gran poder hablando.

 _ **Hola**_.- Dioses o algún Yōkai de gran poder pensando.

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**.- Nombre de algún ataque o Jutsu.

_ **Cambio de escenario** _

No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Rosario+Vampire estas historias pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Akihisa Ikeda respectivamente, no escribo con fines de lucro, solo escribo con el único motivo de entretener.

* * *

_ **En el capítulo anterior…** _

 _-¡Es hora de que_ _ **conozcas tu lugar!**_ _\- dijeron al unísono ambos propinándole una fuerte patada de hacha a Saizou terminando por desfigurarle el rostro y empotrándolo de nuevo en la tierra._

 _Ambos regresaron al suelo elegantemente._

 _-_ _ **Un Yōkai de Clase baja como tú que no es más que tamaño, no vale como un oponente decente en una prueba de fuerza**_ _.- fue el comentario de Moka mientras ambos se alejaban del cráter dejando a un Saizou herido de gravedad en el lugar._

 _Sasuke saco de su bolsillo el Rosario lanzándolo a Moka, esta lo atrapo y se acercó a Sasuke tomándolo de la barbilla y acercando su rostro al suyo, a escasos centímetros de algún contacto se detuvo._

 _-_ _ **Hasta que nos veamos otra vez… Sera mejor que cuides de la Moka sentimental… Tu sangre es muy deliciosa…**_ _\- finalizó mientras le lamía una mejilla y luego se colocaba el Rosario, un resplandor la cubrió y después de que este desapareciera mostro a la antigua Moka desmayada._

 _La atrapo en sus brazos y está empezó a despertar._

 _-¿Y-Ya todo termino?- pregunto Moka tímidamente._

 _-Si… Ya ha terminado…- respondió mientras sonreía levemente y le daba un golpecito en la frente justo como Itachi hacía con el cuando era niño._

 ___ _ **Al día siguiente…**_ ___

 _Un nuevo día comenzaba en el Yōkai Gakuen, nuestro protagonista recién salía de los dormitorios rumbo a la Academia._

 _Iba bostezando mientras llevaba su maletín en el hombro siendo sostenido por su mano._

 _Su bostezo se vio interrumpido cuando sintió a alguien saltar a su espalda y abrazarlo._

 _-¿Moka?-_

 _-¡Buenos días! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto alegre la chica._

 _-Caminar para la escuela.- fue la simple respuesta de Sasuke._

 _-Mooo…- Moka hizo un puchero- Podrías haberme respondido más bonito y alegre.- se quejó adorablemente Moka mientras se bajaba de su espalda._

 _Sasuke vio esto con una gota en la nuca estilo anime._

 _-Ne… Sasuke… Gracias por lo de ayer.- dijo la pelirosa con un sonrojo mientras jugaba con sus dedos y luego lo miraba, Sasuke extrañamente le dio una palmadita en la cabeza._

 _-No ha sido nada Moka…- respondió con una leve sonrisa._

 _-¿M-Me dejarías beber de tu sangre?- pidió Moka apenada mientras un pequeño y tierno sonrojo cubría sus mejillas._

 _-Ha…- suspiró sintiendo cansancio repentinamente antes de mover la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado y dejar expuesto su cuello- Adelante.-_

 _-¡Yei!- se volvió a lanzar contra Sasuke acercando su boca a su cuello- Kapu-chuu~.-_

 _Y de esa forma se abrió la cortina para la bizarra nueva vida de Sasuke como estudiante en ese mundo todavía desconocido._

* * *

_ **Academia Yōkai** _

Un nuevo día iniciaba en la Academia Yōkai, esta se encuentra en un mundo sagrado secreto muy lejos de cualquier humano…

En esta academia todos los estudiantes obedecen la norma de que tienen que vivir en su forma humana, pero… ¡Sus verdaderas formas son Yōkai!

Si… La academia de nuestro protagonista, ¡es una academia para Yōkai!

* * *

 **_-Opening 1 Shinobi + Vampire (Ending 1 Rosario + Vampire: Dancing in the Velvet Moon)-_**

Aparece en el cielo nocturno el Rosario de Moka volando.

Una vez desaparece el Rosario, varias ondas se ven por la pantalla.

 **Hakugin no honoo ten wo kogashite (Una vida de nieve llama los cielos)**

Se puede observar un gran campo siendo cubierto por una nube de arena.

 **Tatoe kokoro hikisaitemo (Incluso si las lágrimas de mi corazón, aparte)**

La nube de arena comienza a despejarse revelando a Sasuke y a Inner Moka levantándose del suelo con una expresión desafiante en sus rostros.

 **Anata dake ni sasagetai no (** **Quiero ofrecer sólo a ti)**

Ambos conectaron sus miradas y luego, dirigieron ambos la vista hacia el cielo que oscureció de repente y apareció la Luna llena tornándose de un color rojo carmesí igual a los ojos de Inner Moka.

 **Watashi no mune no juujika wo (La cruz que llevo en mi pecho)**

La luna fue sustituida por el Rosario de Moka el cual en el centro decía "Shinobi + Vampire".

 **Nemuranai VELVET no tsuki (Un sin dormir, la luna de terciopelo)**

 **Kazarareta himitsu no heya (Adorna clandestinamente nuestra habitación)**

Se ve como se divide el Rosario ahora mostrando la pantalla dividida. Del lado izquierdo podía observarse a Inner Moka desnuda recostada en una cama solo siendo cubierta por una sabana. Del lado derecho podía observarse a Sasuke solo llevando el pantalón del uniforme mostrando su torso bien trabajado, se encontraba frente a un enorme ventanal observando la luna carmesí y tras de él el cuarto de Moka.

 **Futari kiri sotto kagi wo kake (Con sólo dos de nosotros, bloqueando la puerta secreta)**

Inner Moka comenzó a despertarse, se levantó de la cama llevando la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo y saliendo del cuarto colocándose a un lado de Sasuke.

 **Odorimashou itazura na toki ni yudanete (Vamos a bailar, y nos comprometemos a sucumbir este momento maravilloso)**

Ambos observaron el cielo nocturno solo siendo iluminado por la Luna carmesí.

 **Yasashiku hi wo tomoshita CANDLE no youni anata (Como una vela que estaba suavemente iluminando)**

Giraron lentamente para ver al otro.

 **Aa torokasete agemashou (Ah... Yo te haré fundirte)**

Una vez viéndose directo a los ojos, Inner Moka coloco una mano en la ventana y comenzó a acercarse a Sasuke lentamente.

 **Chikainasai eien wo (Conmigo por la eternidad)**

La vela que iluminaba levemente el pasillo se apagó, casi al mismo tiempo la sábana que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Inner Moka cayó al suelo. Por la iluminación de la luna, podía observarse a las siluetas de ambos juntarse.

Rápidamente hubo un cambio de escena, se vieron imágenes de algunos Yōkai.

 **Ai no kusari dare nimo kowasenai (Las cadenas del amor no pueden ser rotas por cualquiera)**

Aparecieron en el campo de la primera escena Sasuke y Moka, ambos vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela. La única diferencia era que Sasuke llevaba en su espalda a Kusanagi en su vaina.

 **Amaku kiyora na jumon wo kakete**

 **Anata dake ni yurusareru no (Emitir un dulce y puro hechizo en mi)**

Alrededor de ellos aparecieron una gran cantidad de Yōkai. Inmediatamente, Sasuke activo su Sharingan para luego ser cubierto por una gran cantidad de rayos, Moka se cubrió de una capa de su aura demoniaca.

 **Kinjirareta MELODY sae mo (O incluso una melodía prohibida)**

Ambos se lanzaron de lleno contra los Yōkai que los rodeaban, iniciando una enorme lucha sin precedentes.

 **Jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni Naru (Voy a ser alas que vuelan libremente)**

Aparecieron 5 siluetas femeninas, sin embargo no podía apreciarse claramente quienes eran. Las 5 siluetas se unieron a Sasuke y Moka para combatir a los Yōkai enemigos.

 **Tsukamaete... (Atrapame…)**

Hubo otro cambio de escena, se podía observar a Sasuke con sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Inner Moka y a esta última con sus manos en las mejillas de Sasuke, para luego clavar sus colmillos en el cuello del pelinegro succionando un poco de la sangre de este y luego pasándole desapercibido un poco de su propia sangre.

 **Hayaku watashi wo (¡Rápidamente!)**

Posteriormente se vieron una gran cantidad de siluetas observando desde las sombras a Sasuke. Finalmente se observó a Sasuke con los brazos abiertos dirigiendo una leve sonrisa a Inner Moka y a las 5 siluetas femeninas que les habían dado soporte en el combate.

* * *

- **Capítulo 2 – Acechado por una oscura ilusión** -

Podía observarse en las cercanías de los dormitorios, a una gran cantidad de alumnos caminando para la Academia.

Caminando junto a toda esa multitud se podía observar a una chica de 1.68 m de altura con un largo cabello rosa y de ojos verdes, además poseía un cuerpo que definitivamente haría caer en la tentación a alguien de corazón puro (N/A: Naruto moriría si viera a Moka, para nadie es secreto que a pesar de ser "puro" de corazón es un pervertido como Ero-Sennin xD)

-¡Oh! ¡Mira, es Moka-san!-

-¡Ohhh! ¡Está más bella que nunca! ¡Es como si estuviera rodeada de luz!-

-¡Es deslumbrante!-

-¡Akashiya Moka es claramente la número 1 en belleza de la academia!

Comentarios así eran soltados por toda la población masculina que había en ese lugar.

-¡Ah!- balbuceó Moka al notar algo, o más bien dicho, a alguien.

Los hombres del lugar comenzaron a ilusionarse pensando que la atención de la chica iba dirigida para ellos.

-¡Sasuke!- en todo el lugar se escuchó el sonido de un "crack", era el pobre corazón de los hombres al ver su ilusión destrozada.

-¿Hn?... Oh… Buenos días Moka.- saludó el mencionado por la chica Akashiya, este al contrario de los demás parecía dirigirse a los dormitorios. En cuanto Moka se acercó a él noto que estaba bastante sudado, llevaba puesto el uniforme deportivo, el cual era un pans y una playera deportiva manga larga la cual debido al sudor se pegaba al cuerpo perfectamente esculpido/trabajado del pelinegro, que a pesar de ser de contextura delgada tenía un cuerpo muy bien definido.

-S-S-Sasuke, buenos días.- contestó tímidamente que estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza por ver a su amigo así.

-Hn…- el último Uchiha en existencia simplemente asintió con la cabeza ante la contestación de Moka, no tomando importancia del tartamudeo y el sonrojo de esta.

-¡KYA! ¡SASUKE-KUN ES TAN GUAPO!- era el grito al unísono de la población femenina que había en el lugar. Sasuke parecía ignorar esto para no fastidiarse por culpa de sus molestas fangirls.

-Sasuke… ¿Sera que podrías darme un poco de tu sangre?- preguntó Moka controlándose mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza.

-Ah… En este momento no se puede Moka… Debo regresar al dormitorio a darme un baño y ponerme el uniforme.- dijo Sasuke con algo de fastidio, dirigió su mirada a la chica notando rápidamente su mirada de cachorrito- Ha… Si esperas a que vuelva te dejare hacerlo…- murmuró el pelinegro cediendo ante la chica.

-¡Hai!- gritó con emoción la pelirosa- Entonces te esperare aquí.- dijo finalmente la chica arrinconándose en el muro.

Sasuke simplemente continúo su camino al dormitorio, algunos minutos más tarde, finalmente salía del dormitorio ya vestido correctamente con el uniforme y sin ningún rastro de haber sudado.

-Ha… Que fastidio me provoca el usar este uniforme…- murmuró entre dientes el pelinegro al momento que comenzaba a caminar a donde quedo con Moka.

-Uh… Ouch…- escuchó el pelinegro, parecía tratarse de alguien herido, se dirigió a donde había escuchado el quejido- Al… Alguien…-

-¿Hn? Oye, ¿estás bien?- el Uchiha finalmente había llegado a donde escuchaba los quejidos. La persona que se encontraba al parecer "herida" se trataba de una joven de pelo azul de 1.62 m de altura, tiene unos pechos grandes, y los ojos de color morado. No vestía el uniforme reglamentario, si no que usa un chaleco sin mangas amarillo, el cual acentúa su figura, sobre una camisa blanca y un moño color rojo, la falda normal y loose socks.

-Ha… Ha… A-Ayúdame… Por favor ayúdame…- balbuceo la chica mientras terminaba por caer al suelo.

- _En que líos me meto…_ \- pensó Sasuke mientras se acercaba a la chica pasaba un brazo bajo las rodillas de la chica y el otro brazo casi a la altura de los pechos de la peliazul, para finalmente levantarla. Sin notarlo, la chica todavía desconocida se había sonrojado levemente por como la cargaba- Te llevare a la enfermería.-

-M-Muchas gracias… Siempre he tenido un cuerpo débil…- comenzó a hablar la chica mientras se "resguardaba" en el pecho del Uchiha- Mis… Mis… Mis pechos… De repente han empezado a dolerme…- murmuró la peliazul mientras presionaba sus pechos contra el pectoral izquierdo del pelinegro.

- _¿Implantes?.._ \- pensó Sasuke mientras seguía escuchando a la chica, al escuchar lo que dijo sobre sus pechos había recordado que en un libro de la biblioteca donde estuvo leyó sobre la cirugía plástica- _¿Entonces no son de verdad?..-_ (N/A: Presionan pechos contra él, perrrrrrro el hechizerooo, ni se inmuta)

Extrañamente la chica parecía molesta- H-Hey, mírame a los ojos Sasuke…- llamo la chica al pelinegro que seguía con las dudas existenciales.

-¿Hn?-

-Mi nombre es Kurono Kurumu, por favor se mi amigo ¿está bien?- pidió la peliazul identificada como Kurumu al Uchiha, el cual extrañado la regreso a ver conectando sus miradas.

-Ja… Bien…- murmuró como contestación Sasuke.

- _¡Es mi oportunidad!_ \- pensó Kurumu mientras usaba su habilidad.

- _¿Qué demo-?_ \- pensó el ojiazabache al sentirse levemente adormecido- _¿Genjutsu? No… Es algo más débil…_ \- Sasuke pareció arrugar fruncir el ceño, simplemente dejo correr por todo su sistema un rayo fugaz de Chakra despejando la sensación.

- _¡Imposible! ¡¿No se vio afectado por mi encanto_ _ **{1}**_ _?!_ \- pensó la peliazul alarmada así como asombrada.

-¿Sasuke?..- escucharon ambos una voz, parece que el pelinegro inconscientemente había caminado a donde quedo con Moka en vez de ir a la enfermería. Podía notarse su semblante algo afligido.

Por unos segundos pudo verse una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro de Kurumu, se bajó de los brazos del Uchiha y le dirigió una mirada desafiante a la pelirosa para después correr hacía la Academia.

-¿Ok?..- balbuceó Sasuke algo confundido, quería averiguar que había tratado de hacer la peliazul, sin embargo algo le decía que no sería la última vez que la vería.

- **Hehe… Sí que eres popular chico… Pero ten cuidado con las mujeres…** \- se pudo escuchar a las espaldas de Moka.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Quién es usted?!- gritó asustada la vampiro por la repentina aparición de otra voz.

- **Hehehe… Solo soy un simple transeúnte común y corriente…** \- terminó por contestar el "extraño" para que luego desapareciera en el bosque cercano a donde estaban.

- _¿El conductor del autobús?_ \- pensó Sasuke mientras una gotita de sudor estilo anime resbalaba por su nuca- Oe Moka, hay que apresurarnos o llegaras tarde.- llamó el Uchiha a la chica ojiverde, la cual se alarmo en cuanto se escuchó el timbre de inicio de clases.

_ **Más tarde, en la hora del descanso** _

Se podía ver a Moka recargada en una pared del pasillo central de la escuela, podía notarse en su rostro la confusión.

- _No… ¿Qué es esa chica?..-_ comenzó a preguntarse Moka en su mente- _¿Qué es ella para Sasuke?-_ inconscientemente la chica llevo sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

-La verdad es que… Parecían novios, ¿no?.. Absolutamente todos los novios cargan a su novia de esa manera…- dijo Moka murmurando para sí misma- ¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Por qué me lo estoy tomando tan mal?.. Definitivamente no me entiendo…- el Rosario de Moka pareció brillar por un momento.

- **Hey… Para el carro. No es el momento de sentirse baja de ánimos… Tú eres el objetivo…** -

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¿Quién es? ¿De dónde viene esa voz?- dijo Moka confundida mirando a todos lados en busca de la persona portadora de dicha voz.

- **…** -

-Eres un vampiro, ¿verdad?- escuchó Moka sobre ella, rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia arriba- Por lo menos eso es lo que dicen los rumores, Akashiya Moka-san.-

-¡Tú!.. ¡Eres la que estaba antes con Sasuke!- exclamó la pelirosa señalando a la chica. La peliazul, salto del barandal en el que estaba sentada y llegó al suelo elegantemente.

-¡Woah! ¡Qué guapa!-

-¡Lo viste! ¡¿Lo viste?!-

-¡Es pequeña pero tiene unos pechos enormes!

-¡¿Quién es?! Esa chica también es increíblemente hermosa…-

-¡¿Quién diría que había una chica así además de Moka-san?!-

Eran los comentarios de los hombres que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

-Soy la súcubo Kurono Kurumu…- dijo Kurumu acercándose a Moka y susurrándole al oído- He… Venido a vencerte.-

[Pequeña enciclopedia Yōkai: "Súcubo" Un Yōkai de la noche conocido desde la edad media. Una versión femenina de un Íncubo, aparece en los sueños de los hombres mientras duermen y los seduce.]

-¿Eh?.. Un momento, ¿esto de revelar tu verdadera forma no va contra las reglas de la academia?..- dijo Moka viendo a la peliazul.

-¡No puedo aguantarlo más! ¡Eres el mayor obstáculo para cumplir mi plan!- exclamó Kurumu señalando a Moka, ante el improvisto la pelirosa dio un respingo.

-¿P-Plan?..-

-Sí, mi plan consiste en hacer que cada uno de los miembros masculinos de esta academia se vuelvan mis esclavos… ¡El plan de transformación de la Academia Yōkai en harem!- dijo con emoción la peliazul revelando su plan, al escucharlo la pelirosa y los hombres del lugar tuvieron una expresión de confusión mezclado con algo de asombro y miedo.

-¡Mi plan era perfecto! ¡Debería haber tenido a todos los chicos de la Academia siendo esclavos de mi belleza desde el principio!- volvió a exclamar Kurumu con molestia- ¡Sin embargo! ¡Akashiya Moka! ¡Los chicos de esta Academia sueñan contigo en vez de conmigo! No voy a dejarte continuar con esto… ¡Jamás perdería en una batalla de encanto femenino!-

-Están discutiendo…-

-Parece que es una discusión acalorada…-

Comentarios de ese tipo murmuraba la población masculina con miedo.

-¡Por eso decidí probar que puedo vencerte! ¡Enseñar que soy mejor que tú!.. ¡Robándote a Uchiha Sasuke!- dijo Kurumu revelando sus intenciones.

-E-Espera, Sasuke no tiene nada que ver con esto.- contestó Moka tratando de convencer a la súcubo.

-Lo supe desde el primer momento en que nos acercamos antes… Tiene un aroma muy bueno… Justo… ¡Como un humano!-

-¡!-

-¿Esta deliciosa su sangre? ¿Estas utilizando a Sasuke solo como "comida" cierto?.. ¡HAHAHA! Tu cara será digna de ver cuando te lo quite.-

-No… No le estoy usando, yo soy…-

-¿? Hey Moka.- como si fuera obra del destino, nuestro protagonista que era mencionado por las 2 chicas llegaba al lugar, iba bebiendo una lata de jugo de tomate y llevaba en su mano desocupada otra- Te traje algo de jugo.- murmuró sin mostrarse interesado por lo que acontecía en el lugar, justo cuando estaba terminando de acercarse a la pelirosa Kurumu se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-¡Ohhh! ¡Es Sasuke! ¡Muchas gracias por lo de antes!- exclamó Kurumu lanzándose hacía Sasuke.

- _¿La chica de la mañana?_ \- se dijo Sasuke mentalmente mientras en un parpadeo realizaba una sustitución con un personaje masculino de relleno.

-Ugh…- balbuceó fascinado el chico de relleno al ser asfixiado por los pechos de la peliazul.

-Si… No fue nada.- dijo Sasuke mientras le entregaba la lata a Moka.

Rápidamente Kurumu mando a volar al chico de relleno y se acercó a Sasuke tomándolo del brazo izquierdo, hundiendo este en sus pechos.

-¡Estas siendo engañado Sasuke! ¡Date prisa y aparta a esa chica de ti!- dijo mientras tomaba el otro brazo de Sasuke jalándolo- ¡Esa Kurumu en realidad no es tu amiga!-

- _Ah… Se llamaba Kurumu.-_ pensó Sasuke, se había olvidado del nombre de la peliazul.

-Sasuke…- llamó Kurumu sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos, el cual la miro- **Encanto** …- susurró la chica tratando de nuevo de poner a Sasuke bajo su control.

Un fuerte instinto asesino comenzó a sentirse en todo el lugar.

-Oye…- inmediatamente todos se dieron cuenta quien era el que producía tal sensación- ¿Qué mierda se supone que tratas de hacer?- preguntó el Uchiha mientras seguía mirando a Kurumu, la chica sentía pavor debido a la sensación que irradiaba Sasuke y al ver como aquellos fríos ojos azabache que parecían no tener vida en ese momento la miraban.

- _¿M-Mi encanto no funciona?_ \- pensó Kurumu mientras se alejaba un poco del pelinegro.

- _¿Qué esta pasando?_ \- pensó asombrada y con algo de miedo la pelirosa, por ver así a su amigo- _**Jo… Interesante…**_ -

-¡D-Deberías alejarte de Akashiya Moka! ¡Solo está contigo por tu sangre!- gritó Kurumu con unas pequeñas lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos, para finalmente salir corriendo del lugar.

-No… No es cierto.- murmuró Moka para sí misma antes de igualmente salir corriendo.

La sensación que provenía de Sasuke desapareció al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba como suspiraba.

-Que fastidio…- murmuró mientras tiraba la lata vacía de jugo, metía sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón y se dirigía a la salida de la Academia, entrenaría un poco su Shurikenjutsu.

_ **Con Moka** _

Se encontraba la chica vampiro sentada en los escalones del pasillo que llevaba al gimnasio.

-Me pregunto… Que soy para Sasuke… ¿De verdad sólo quiero su sangre?..- susurró Moka mientras se abrazaba a sí misma- Yo…-

- **Que ingenua… Se llama "encanto" lo que trato de hacer Kurumu con Sasuke… Es un tipo de magia que poseen los íncubos y súcubos, para hipnotizar y volver esclavos a los miembros del sexo opuesto**.-

-¿Qué está pasando?.. Sale una voz del Rosario…- dijo Moka asombrada mientras observaba el Rosario.

- **Soy tu otra yo… Estoy usando el Rosario como medio a través del cual puedo hablar contigo desde lo más profundo de tu mente…** -

-Mi otra yo…-

- **El súcubo es un Yōkai que seduce hombres… El hombre que reciba un beso de una súcubo estará condenado a ser su esclavo por toda la eternidad…** \- se escuchó otra vez la voz de Inner Moka- **Deberías apresurarte a buscar a Sasuke… Si Kurumu llega a besarlo… Se convertirá en su sirviente por toda la eternidad** -

Moka se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a correr en busca del Uchiha, iba a salvar a su amigo.

_ **Con Sasuke – Bosque cercano a la Academia** _

Podían observarse varios blancos de tiro colocado en lo más alto de los árboles, justo en el centro se encontraba nuestro protagonista con los ojos cerrados. Ya no llevaba puesto el saco del uniforme y la camisa blanca tenía los primeros 3 botones desabotonados.

-…-

De un momento a otro Sasuke apareció en el aire de cabeza con los ojos cerrados, tenía sus brazos cruzados y en los nudillos de ambas manos empuñaba varios Kunai.

Sin abrir los ojos en el aire comenzó a dar una vuelta al mismo tiempo que lanzaba los Kunai, 4 Kunai chocaron entre sí y gracias a ello llegaron al blanco que se encontraba en el punto ciego de Sasuke.

Regreso al suelo el pelinegro y abrió sus ojos azabaches, observando como todos los Kunai habían dado justo en el blanco.

-¿Hn?..- Sasuke abrió sus ojos al sentir una presencia acercarse lentamente.

-Porque…- escuchó el pelinegro mientras finalmente observaba a Kurumu llegar frente a él- ¿Por qué?.. ¿Me odias tanto? ¿Ella es tantísimo mejor que yo?- volvió a hablar la peliazul mientras lentamente se acercaba un poco más al Uchiha, al estar solo a 30 cm de distancia de él levanto sus brazos y acerco sus manos al pecho del pelinegro comenzando a darle pequeños golpecitos.

-¿Já?.. ¿Qué estás diciendo?..- Sasuke solo observaba sin inmutarse a la chica.

De improvisto la chica se alejó con un salto de él mientras llevaba sus manos a los costados de su cabeza.

-Yo… ¡Yo hice todo lo que podía por ti! ¡Incluso algunas cosas que hice eran embarazosas!- gritó Kurumu, se escucharon dos rasgaduras en el uniforme de esta, un par de alas emergieron de la chica.

- _… Esta es su verdadera forma…_ -

-Hasta ahora nunca había perdido contra nadie… Si únicamente Akashiya Moka no estuviera aquí…- las uñas de Kurumu se alargaron hasta parecer garras y una cola con la punta en forma de una flecha apareció en la espalda baja de la chica cerca del coxis.

-¡Voy a destrozar a cualquiera que tenga algo que ver con ella!- exclamó mientras levantaba la vista mostrando sus ojos carentes de vida (N/A: Si algo hemos aprendido sobre las mujeres con esa mirada es que… ¡Significa peligro!)- ¡HAAA!- finalmente Kurumu se lanzó contra el Uchiha dispuesta a matarlo.

-¡Detente!- se escuchó un grito proveniente detrás de Kurumu, justo de ese lugar apareció Moka corriendo mientras empujaba a la súcubo, debido a la fuerza de la vampiro, Kurumu fue mandada a volar algo lejos- Siento que te vieras involucrado en esto Sasuke… Kurumu-san es una súcubo, parece que quería vengarse de mí y para lograrlo quería volverte su esclavo.-

-Hn.- el pelinegro simplemente soltó su usual monosílabo- _Entonces lo de hace rato fue para ponerme bajo su control… Si fuera un humano común y corriente definitivamente hubiera caído… Pero para su mala suerte soy un Shinobi_.-

-Hmph… Para mandarme a volar tan lejos… El poder de un vampiro no es poca cosa…- Kurumu había vuelto volando al lugar- Es perfecto que estén ambos… ¡Así puedo matarlos a los 2 de una buena vez!-

A una gran velocidad la súcubo voló hacía Moka dispuesta a partirla por la mitad, justo cuando estaba por cortarla la pelirosa se desvaneció en el aire.

-¿¡Donde!?-

Justo a unos metros lejos de la peliazul, apareció Sasuke con Moka en brazos, si se observaba bien podía notarse que en la mano izquierda de él Uchiha estaba el Rosario de la pelirosa. Un torrente de Yōki **{2}** cubrió a ambos, en cuanto se despejo se mostró a Inner Moka erguida a un lado del Uchiha.

-Hya… No es posible… ¡Que poderoso remolino de Yōki!- exclamó Kurumu- _¡¿Su cabello rosado se ha vuelto plateado?! Eso significa… ¡¿Qué esta es la verdadera forma de Moka?!_ _Esto es… ¡Un vampiro de verdad!_ -

-¡Hmph! No me tomes el pelo, ¡no hay manera de que yo pierda!- dijo Kurumu volviendo a alzarse por los aires- ¡Nosotras las súcubo buscamos a nuestro "pre-destinado" entre los hombres que seducimos! Para que nuestra pequeña especie no desaparezca, ¡tenemos que escoger cuidadosamente a un único hombre de entre tantos para que sea nuestro "pre-destinado"! ¡Tú estás en medio de esto Akashiya Moka! ¡No voy a dejarte continuar esto de ninguna manera!- Kurumu volvió a lanzarse contra Moka a gran velocidad.

- **¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?.. No puedes dejarme continuar con esto dices… ¿Así que tienes el valor de alzar las garras contra los que son como yo?.. Mujer débil y egoísta…** \- una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en el rostro de Moka- **Conoce tu lugar**.- dijo con poder la ahora peliplata.

-¡HAAA!-

Kurumu se había terminado de acercar a Moka, estaba por conectar su ataque cuando la chica vampiro desapareció en un borrón de velocidad. Moka apareció en el aire detrás de Kurumu.

- **Lenta**.- Moka tomo por la cola a Kurumu- ¡¿ **Por qué no mejor te arranco la cola y esas alas para que no vuelvas a volar otra vez**?!- gritó la peliplata, jalando a Kurumu y azotándola contra el suelo del bosque con gran fuerza.

-Buagh…- en cuanto Kurumu chocó contra el suelo gracias a Moka, escupió algo de sangre.

- **¿Acaso eso te dolió? Cálmate, ese ataque ha sido suavecito.** \- dijo Moka mientras se acercaba al pequeño cráter donde estaba la súcubo- **En verdad te arrancare las alas… Para que nunca más vuelvas a levantarte contra mí**.-

En el rostro de Kurumu se podía apreciar el terror absoluto, sus ganas de pelear habían desaparecido por completo, lo único que quería era huir… Sin embargo, debido al daño provocado por el golpe y el miedo que sentía no podía moverse.

Moka lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de la chica, pero este nunca conecto con ella.

-Es suficiente Moka.-

Sasuke en menos de un parpadeo había aparecido frente a Moka y había detenido el golpe como si nada, se podía notar que los ojos del pelinegro ahora eran de un color rojo sangre y alrededor de la pupila tenía un anillo con 3 tomoes girando lentamente.

- _Si no hubiera dirigido algo de Chakra a mi brazo derecho, definitivamente me hubiera roto el brazo… No se iba a contener con ese golpe_.- pensó Sasuke con seriedad.

Por un segundo el rostro de superioridad de Moka había cambiado por uno de incredulidad al ver que un simple humano había detenido su golpe como si nada.

- **¿Qué me has dicho?** \- preguntó Moka como si no hubiera escuchado lo anterior.

-Dije que es suficiente.- volvió a hablar Sasuke mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos- Ella ya ha perdido la voluntad de luchar… Tampoco estaba haciéndolo con mala intención.- dijo suspirando el pelinegro- El motivo oculto de su actuar era salvar a su raza.-

- _¿E-Eh?_ _¿Sasuke me está defendiendo?.._ \- Kurumu solo bajo la cabeza mientras sus alas desaparecían al igual que su cola y sus garras, gracias a que había bajado la cabeza nadie podía ver el sonrojo que tenía en su rostro.

- **Hn, eres alguien digno de mi curiosidad Uchiha Sasuke… Averiguare que eres…** \- Sasuke le lanzó el Rosario y esta lo atrapo- **Soy diferente a la otra Moka, yo solo te veo como mi banco de sangre personal**.-

-Hn.- fue la simple contestación del pelinegro.

 **-** _ **"Soy un humano… Pero definitivamente no soy uno normal" eh…**_ **-** fue el último pensamiento de Inner Moka recordando cuando su otra yo escuchó del mismo Sasuke que era un humano, luego de concluir ese pensamiento se colocó el Rosario y volvió a ser la Moka amable.

_ **Unos pocos días más tarde** _

Así concluyó el asunto entre una vampiro y una súcubo, podría decirse que los días en la Academia Yōkai habían vuelto a la normalidad.

En este momento podíamos ver al Uchiha y a la chica Akashiya conversando en un rincón del pasillo central de la Academia.

-¿? ¿El Rosario empezó a hablarte dices?-

-Si… Es extraño ¿no? Puede que el sello se esté debilitando…-

-Mm… Ya veo...- murmuró el Uchiha.

-Hey Sasuke… Si llega al punto de que el sello no funcione más… ¿Te seguiría gustando verdad?..- preguntó Moka desviando la mirada algo sonrojada.

-Hn…- el pelinegro solo se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba en el ventanal- Claro… Moka es Moka.- contestó mientras una leve sonrisa ladina aparecía en su rostro.

-¡Buenos días!- se escuchó frente a ellos.

-¡Kurumu-chan! ¡¿Qué pasa ahora?!- exclamó nerviosa Moka, estaba así debido a lo dicho por su amigo Uchiha.

-Sasuke-kun, he hecho unas galletas ¿quieres comerlas conmigo?- preguntó Kurumu con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Eh?-

-Oh… ¿Recuerdas cuando mencione lo de que buscamos a nuestro pre-destinado?..- Sasuke simplemente asintió con algo de fastidio ante esto, algo le decía que lo que diría la peliazul a continuación provocaría muchos problemas en el futuro.

-He decidido… ¡Que es Sasuke-kun!-

-Ha…-

-¡¿Ehhh?!- gritó Moka al escucharlo.

Kurumu avergonzada llevo sus manos a sus mejillas.

-¡Oh Sasuke-kun! Arriesgaste tu vida para protegerme y ahora estoy totalmente enamorada de ti.- dijo la chica súcubo soñadoramente. Inmediatamente regreso a ver a Moka la cual hacía un adorable puchero, sus miradas chocaron y un intenso choque de "rayos" se producía entre las miradas de ambas.

-Ah… Definitivamente… Esto es un fastidio…- susurró Sasuke mientras dirigía su vista al horizonte a través de la ventana, sin embargo la leve sonrisa que estaba plasmada en su rostro contrastaba con lo que dijo.

* * *

 **_-Ending 1 Shinobi + Vampire (Ending 15 Fairy Tail: Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to)-_**

Podía observarse lo que parecía ser una cafetería con lugares al aire libre, en una de las mesas de aquel lugar se observaba a una chica de largo cabello pelirosa. Se notaba que estaba viendo su celular el cual tenía un llaverito de un murciélago.

 **Hajimari wa tanjun de tomodachi to omotteita (Al principio pensé que simplemente eramos amigos pero)**

 **Kare ga iru kimi no koto suki ni naru nante masaka ne (Jamás creí que te llegaría a querer cuando ya tenías a alguien)**

El paisaje cambio mostrando el vasto mar azul, se veía a las aves volar cerca del agua. La misma chica de antes se encontraba en la orilla de la playa, en donde el agua no la tocara mientras que el viento mecía sus cabellos suavemente. Se observó cómo dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo.

 **Boku datte daiji na hito ga ita kimi ni mo nandoka hanashita kedo (Porque incluso yo tenía una persona importante de la que te hable muchas veces)**

 **Demo kono koro wa otagai mukuchi ni natteru (pero ahora no podemos hablar bien)**

Ahora el paisaje cambio a un sendero cubierto por árboles, los cuales evitaban que el sol pegara fuertemente en el camino de las personas que cruzaban aquel lugar. Por este sendero iba caminando la misma chica de antes, justo a unos metros de ella en la dirección contraria paso caminando un chico pelinegro, en cuanto estuvo a la espalda de la chica regreso su vista hacía esta. La chica también regreso la vista hacía el chico y ambos conectaron sus miradas.

 **Furidasu natsu no owari no ame ochiba wo fumishime narasu oto (Tu eras quien estaba mi lado escuchando el sonido)**

 **Tonari de boku to kiiteta no wa kimi datta ne (de la lluvia al final del verano y las hojas pisadas ¿verdad?)**

La cámara enfoco a unas hojas caídas de los arboles las cuales se elevaron gracias al viento. Finalmente se podía observar a ambos jóvenes en la cafetería al aire libre, el joven pelinegro le mostro a la chica un pequeño dige en forma de un Rosario, ante el regalo la chica pelirosa sonrió tiernamente para el pelinegro.

 **Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to (Ni tú, ni él, ni yo, ni ella)**  
 **Minna ga motto waraeru you ni negau yo my mind (deseo en mi mente que podamos reír mucho más)**

* * *

¡Hey! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya agradado. Bueno, sin nada más que decir, se despide BigPanzer. ¡Nos leemos luego!

 **{1}:** Entre los poderes que posee Kurumu (un súcubo) el que más destaca es la hipnosis y/o encanto (charm, allure), el cual crea un estado de obediencia a aquel que vea sus ojos, esta habilidad es muy poderosa, puede extenderse en grandes zonas y puede esclavizar totalmente a un hombre.

 **{2}** : Esta palabra tiene varios significados, puede ser: "Energía demoniaca", "Energía maligna" y/o "Energía sobrenatural"


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola.- Cualquier personaje hablando.

 _Hola_.- Cualquier personaje pensando.

 **Hola**.- Dioses o algún Yōkai de gran poder hablando.

 _ **Hola**_.- Dioses o algún Yōkai de gran poder pensando.

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**.- Nombre de algún ataque o Jutsu.

_ **Cambio de escenario** _

No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Rosario+Vampire estas historias pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Akihisa Ikeda respectivamente, no escribo con fines de lucro, solo escribo con el único motivo de entretener.

* * *

_ **En el capítulo anterior…** _

 _-Es suficiente Moka.-_

 _Sasuke en menos de un parpadeo había aparecido frente a Moka y había detenido el golpe como si nada, se podía notar que los ojos del pelinegro ahora eran de un color rojo sangre y alrededor de la pupila tenía un anillo con 3 tomoes girando lentamente._

 _-Si no hubiera dirigido algo de Chakra a mi brazo derecho, definitivamente me hubiera roto el brazo… No se iba a contener con ese golpe.- pensó Sasuke con seriedad._

 _Por un segundo el rostro de superioridad de Moka había cambiado por uno de incredulidad al ver que un simple humano había detenido su golpe como si nada._

 _-_ _ **¿Qué me has dicho?**_ _\- preguntó Moka como si no hubiera escuchado lo anterior._

 _-Dije que es suficiente.- volvió a hablar Sasuke mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos- Ella ya ha perdido la voluntad de luchar… Tampoco estaba haciéndolo con mala intención.- dijo suspirando el pelinegro- El motivo oculto de su actuar era salvar a su raza.-_

 _-¿E-Eh? ¿Sasuke me está defendiendo?..- Kurumu solo bajo la cabeza mientras sus alas desaparecían al igual que su cola y sus garras, gracias a que había bajado la cabeza nadie podía ver el sonrojo que tenía en su rostro._

 _-_ _ **Hn, eres alguien digno de mi curiosidad Uchiha Sasuke… Averiguare que eres…**_ _\- Sasuke le lanzó el Rosario y esta lo atrapo-_ _ **Soy diferente a la otra Moka, yo solo te veo como mi banco de sangre personal**_ _.-_

 _-Hn.- fue la simple contestación del pelinegro._

 _ **-"Soy un humano… Pero definitivamente no soy uno normal" eh…-**_ _fue el último pensamiento de Inner Moka recordando cuando su otra yo escuchó del mismo Sasuke que era un humano, luego de concluir ese pensamiento se colocó el Rosario y volvió a ser la Moka amable._

 ___ _ **Unos pocos días más tarde**_ ___

 _Así concluyó el asunto entre una vampiro y una súcubo, podría decirse que los días en la Academia Yōkai habían vuelto a la normalidad._

 _En este momento podíamos ver al Uchiha y a la chica Akashiya conversando en un rincón del pasillo central de la Academia._

 _-¿? ¿El Rosario empezó a hablarte dices?-_

 _-Si… Es extraño ¿no? Puede que el sello se esté debilitando…-_

 _-Mm… Ya veo...- murmuró el Uchiha._

 _-Hey Sasuke… Si llega al punto de que el sello no funcione más… ¿Te seguiría gustando verdad?..- preguntó Moka desviando la mirada algo sonrojada._

 _-Hn…- el pelinegro solo se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba en el ventanal- Claro… Moka es Moka.- contestó mientras una leve sonrisa ladina aparecía en su rostro._

 _-¡Buenos días!- se escuchó frente a ellos._

 _-¡Kurumu-chan! ¡¿Qué pasa ahora?!- exclamó nerviosa Moka, estaba así debido a lo dicho por su amigo Uchiha._

 _-Sasuke-kun, he hecho unas galletas ¿quieres comerlas conmigo?- preguntó Kurumu con una gran sonrisa._

 _-¿Eh?-_

 _-Oh… ¿Recuerdas cuando mencione lo de que buscamos a nuestro pre-destinado?..- Sasuke simplemente asintió con algo de fastidio ante esto, algo le decía que lo que diría la peliazul a continuación provocaría muchos problemas en el futuro._

 _-He decidido… ¡Que es Sasuke-kun!-_

 _-Ha…-_

 _-¡¿Ehhh?!- gritó Moka al escucharlo._

 _Kurumu avergonzada llevo sus manos a sus mejillas._

 _-¡Oh Sasuke-kun! Arriesgaste tu vida para protegerme y ahora estoy totalmente enamorada de ti.- dijo la chica súcubo soñadoramente. Inmediatamente regreso a ver a Moka la cual hacía un adorable puchero, sus miradas chocaron y un intenso choque de "rayos" se producía entre las miradas de ambas._

 _-Ah… Definitivamente… Esto es un fastidio…- susurró Sasuke mientras dirigía su vista al horizonte a través de la ventana, sin embargo la leve sonrisa que estaba plasmada en su rostro contrastaba con lo que dijo._

* * *

_ **Academia Yōkai** _

Recién el día iniciaba en aquella academia. Si… ¡Esta academia es una escuela secreta para Yōkai!

Ya ha pasado un mes de que el último Uchiha arribo a ese mundo todavía desconocido, un mes de estar en esa Academia, un mes de haber hecho una amiga… Singular… ¿A qué se refiere este narrador? Pues, la primera amiga de nuestro protagonista es nada más y nada menos que… ¡Un vampiro!

* * *

 **_-Opening 1 Shinobi + Vampire (Ending 1 Rosario + Vampire: Dancing in the Velvet Moon)-_**

Aparece en el cielo nocturno el Rosario de Moka volando.

Una vez desaparece el Rosario, varias ondas se ven por la pantalla.

 **Hakugin no honoo ten wo kogashite (Una vida de nieve llama los cielos)**

Se puede observar un gran campo siendo cubierto por una nube de arena.

 **Tatoe kokoro hikisaitemo (Incluso si las lágrimas de mi corazón, aparte)**

La nube de arena comienza a despejarse revelando a Sasuke y a Inner Moka levantándose del suelo con una expresión desafiante en sus rostros.

 **Anata dake ni sasagetai no (** **Quiero ofrecer sólo a ti)**

Ambos conectaron sus miradas y luego, dirigieron ambos la vista hacia el cielo que oscureció de repente y apareció la Luna llena tornándose de un color rojo carmesí igual a los ojos de Inner Moka.

 **Watashi no mune no juujika wo (La cruz que llevo en mi pecho)**

La luna fue sustituida por el Rosario de Moka el cual en el centro decía "Shinobi + Vampire".

 **Nemuranai VELVET no tsuki (Un sin dormir, la luna de terciopelo)**

 **Kazarareta himitsu no heya (Adorna clandestinamente nuestra habitación)**

Se ve como se divide el Rosario ahora mostrando la pantalla dividida. Del lado izquierdo podía observarse a Inner Moka desnuda recostada en una cama solo siendo cubierta por una sabana. Del lado derecho podía observarse a Sasuke solo llevando el pantalón del uniforme mostrando su torso bien trabajado, se encontraba frente a un enorme ventanal observando la luna carmesí y tras de él el cuarto de Moka.

 **Futari kiri sotto kagi wo kake (Con sólo dos de nosotros, bloqueando la puerta secreta)**

Inner Moka comenzó a despertarse, se levantó de la cama llevando la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo y saliendo del cuarto colocándose a un lado de Sasuke.

 **Odorimashou itazura na toki ni yudanete (Vamos a bailar, y nos comprometemos a sucumbir este momento maravilloso)**

Ambos observaron el cielo nocturno solo siendo iluminado por la Luna carmesí.

 **Yasashiku hi wo tomoshita CANDLE no youni anata (Como una vela que estaba suavemente iluminando)**

Giraron lentamente para ver al otro.

 **Aa torokasete agemashou (Ah... Yo te haré fundirte)**

Una vez viéndose directo a los ojos, Inner Moka coloco una mano en la ventana y comenzó a acercarse a Sasuke lentamente.

 **Chikainasai eien wo (Conmigo por la eternidad)**

La vela que iluminaba levemente el pasillo se apagó, casi al mismo tiempo la sábana que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Inner Moka cayó al suelo. Por la iluminación de la luna, podía observarse a las siluetas de ambos juntarse.

Rápidamente hubo un cambio de escena, se vieron imágenes de algunos Yōkai.

 **Ai no kusari dare nimo kowasenai (Las cadenas del amor no pueden ser rotas por cualquiera)**

Aparecieron en el campo de la primera escena Sasuke y Moka, ambos vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela. La única diferencia era que Sasuke llevaba en su espalda a Kusanagi en su vaina.

 **Amaku kiyora na jumon wo kakete**

 **Anata dake ni yurusareru no (Emitir un dulce y puro hechizo en mi)**

Alrededor de ellos aparecieron una gran cantidad de Yōkai. Inmediatamente, Sasuke activo su Sharingan para luego ser cubierto por una gran cantidad de rayos, Moka se cubrió de una capa de su aura demoniaca.

 **Kinjirareta MELODY sae mo (O incluso una melodía prohibida)**

Ambos se lanzaron de lleno contra los Yōkai que los rodeaban, iniciando una enorme lucha sin precedentes.

 **Jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni Naru (Voy a ser alas que vuelan libremente)**

Aparecieron 5 siluetas femeninas, sin embargo solo una podía apreciarse claramente quien era. Kurumu y las otras 4 siluetas se unieron a Sasuke y Moka para combatir a los Yōkai enemigos.

 **Tsukamaete... (Atrapame…)**

Hubo otro cambio de escena, se podía observar a Sasuke con sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Inner Moka y a esta última con sus manos en las mejillas de Sasuke, para luego clavar sus colmillos en el cuello del pelinegro succionando un poco de la sangre de este y luego pasándole desapercibido un poco de su propia sangre.

 **Hayaku watashi wo (¡Rápidamente!)**

Posteriormente se vieron una gran cantidad de siluetas observando desde las sombras a Sasuke. Finalmente se observó a Sasuke con los brazos abiertos dirigiendo una suave sonrisa a Inner Moka, a Kurumu y a las otras 4 siluetas femeninas que les habían dado soporte en el combate.

* * *

- **Capítulo 3 - ¡Entremos en un club de actividades!**

Tras el típico bocado mañanero de Moka bebiendo la sangre de Sasuke, y tras esquivar los intentos de Kurumu de asfixiarlo entre sus pechos se encontraban en clase escuchando un discurso explicación de la profesora del aula, Nekonome-sensei sobre unirse a actividades extraescolares.

-La meta de la academia es que puedan adaptarse a la sociedad humana.- dijo la profesora Nekonome en medio de su discurso- Como les llevo diciendo todo este tiempo. Eso significa que a partir de hoy tienen que unirse a un club de actividades extraescolares.

-¿Que tienen que ver los clubes con aparentar ser humanos?- preguntó Sasuke arqueando una ceja incrédulo- _He pasado de ser un reconocido criminal Shinobi de élite, de ser uno de los héroes de la última guerra, de mancharme las manos de sangre a saber cuántas veces… Para terminar en una clase de idiotas con las hormonas alborotadas y con un sentido de la lógica que haría que los Aburame se suicidaran al ver gente tan idiota. Que bajo he caído..._ _¿Por qué hago esto?.._ _Ah… Sí… Termine en este maldito lugar gracias a un bastardo y no he logrado progresar en mi investigación de como volver a mi dimensión_...-

-Es simple a decir verdad, conseguiremos un conocimiento más profundo de los humanos experimentando las actividades que ellos han desarrollado a través de los clubes de actividades.- explicó la gata alegre señalando un diagrama en la pizarra, que dividía las actividades en: "Deportes humanos", "Arte humano" y "Valores humanos"- Para transformarnos en humanos perfectamente, tenemos que tener un claro entendimiento sobre ellos.-

-En tal caso debes de tener un suspenso en transformación.- señaló Sasuke con una expresividad facial y vocal solo igualada por un ladrillo- Se te ve la cola.

Nekonome miro hacia abajo y vio que su cola sobresalía de debajo de su falda. Tras un alegre e inocente ''Nya'', trató de arañar la cara del Uchiha, pero este la mantuvo alejada con un genjutsu que le hacía ver a un personaje de relleno como si fuera él.

-De todas formas, todo el mundo debe participar en ello.- cantó alegre de nuevo, ignorando al alumno de relleno que necesitaba rápidamente ir a la enfermería debido a sus heridas- Visiten muchos clubes y decidan bien a cual quieren unirse. ¡No olviden pasarse por el club de prensa del cual soy asesora!

-Ha… Eso es publicidad descarada.- comentó Sasuke. No sabía si comparar a la maestra con la loca de la Yamanaka.

Cuando sonó el timbre de fin de clases, el grupo compuesto por una vampira, una súcubo y un Shinobi humano (aunque esto solo conocido por Moka **{1}** ) salió al vestíbulo de la Academia y luego a los pasillos, donde se extendían puestos y más puestos de los diferente clubes que habían. Además de extenderse el montón de interesados.

-Desde luego tienen de todo.- comentó Sasuke con sorna.

-Entonces... Sasuke… ¿A cuál te gustaría unirte?- preguntó Moka tímidamente mientras juntaba sus palmas y luego miraba los puestos.

-¡Pasen al Club de Karate! ¡Buscamos miembros nuevos!- se escuchó entre la multitud- ¡Prueben suerte en combate sin compromiso!-

-¿Y si te unes a uno de los clubes de artes marciales, Sasuke-kun?- preguntó Kurumu, aún recordaba lo fascinante que fue verlo entrenar, pero eso es historia para otro momento- Me gustaría ver luchar a mi ''Predestinado''.

-¡SASUKE NO ES TU "PREDESTINADO"!- exclamó Moka.

-De todas formas...- trató el mencionado de desviar la conversación antes de que se "mataran" entre ellas- Ya tengo habilidades de combate… Y diferentes estilos… Por no hablar de que conozco el Gōken (Puño fuerte) y el puño interceptor Uchiha…-

-¿Eh?- balbucearon ambas chicas, esto debido a que nunca habían escuchado de esas artes marciales.

-¡OYE TU!- salto un miembro del club de Karate- Pareces presumir mucho de tu habilidad. ¡NO MENOSPRECIES EL KARATE!-

-Yo no presumo, digo que ya tengo un estilo inculcado- replicó el Uchiha- Ya tengo mi ración de experiencia en la lucha… Preferiría variar un poco.-

-Tu... ¡TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI!-

- _Oh no… Otro matón frustrado y reprimido no..._ \- pensó el pelinegro con fastidio, ¿qué acaso toda la población masculina de esa Academia era así?- Hn. No puedes vencerme, cálmate.-

-¿Te crees muy duro Gaki (mocoso)?- murmuró el karateca iracundo- ¡PUES VEN AQUÍ AL RING PARA QUE BARRA EL SUELO CONTIGO!-

Pese a que las dos chicas estaban algo preocupadas, se tranquilizaron en cuanto vieron una leve sonrisa desafiante en el rostro Sasuke. El Uchiha se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme dejándola con ambas chicas, para luego, dirigirse al ring.

-Vas a ver el poder de un Yōkai dedicado al karate, kōhai.- murmuró arrogante el alumno del club colocándose en posición de ataque.

Obviamente era un idiota buscando pelea desde el principio, o no habría tenido la oreja puesta para escuchar a Sasuke. En realidad era uno de los molestos insectos (N/A: Jeje, se me metió lo Vegeta xd) que perseguían a Moka y a Kurumu, y quería darle una lección al Uchiha aparentemente débil.

Sasuke por su parte se colocó en la posición de piernas sin tensión, con la mano a la espalda y en horizontal mirando a su rival, y finalmente señalándole con los dedos de su mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba (es la posición del arte marcial perteneciente a Gai-sensei y Rock Lee).

-Tienes tantos huecos que no vale la pena ponerme serio.- dijo con indiferencia el shinobi.

-Te mostraré con mis puños lo que realmente es el Karate.- dijo el pobre desgraciado.

Con un grito de combate, el miembro del club de Karate cargó preparando un golpe frontal. Este no sirvió de Mucho, pues a una gran velocidad, el Uchiha había desaparecido y reaparecido dando una patada ascendente desde el suelo apoyado con las dos manos y la otra pierna, golpeándolo en la barbilla y mandándolo unos metros al aire.

- **Kage Buyo (Baile de sombras)…** \- susurró el Uchiha inaudiblemente.

Entonces, el pelinegro saltó a la espalda del rival en el aire y golpeó los pulmones de este y también su columna, golpe que aprovecho para impulsarse más arriba y dar un puñetazo en el estómago del Yōkai desconocido, disparándolo contra el suelo.

Una vez rebotó, Sasuke cayó dando una voltereta en el aire para darse impulso e incrustar con esa fuerza de inercia el talón en el estómago/esternón del rival.

- **¡SHISHI RENDAN (COMBO DEL LEÓN)!** \- exclamó Sasuke al final de su combo.

El poderoso impacto dejó incluso grietas en el tatami, por lo cual la potencia concentrada en la boca del estómago, que es un punto clave tanto físico como nervioso tuvo dos efectos decisivos.

Primero, mando varias enormes oleadas de dolor en descargas al cerebro, el cual, pese a que los Yōkai son más resistentes, al igual que en los humanos demasiados impulsos dolorosos lo obligan a desconectarse hasta restablecerlo todo.

Segundo, afectó y agravó el trabajo del sistema respiratorio del karateca, reduciendo la obtención y flujo de oxígeno al cerebro, aumentando los efectos ya mencionados.

En resumen… Yōkai bravucón, KO.

- _Hn… ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que no usaba el Gōken? O mejor dicho… ¿De que no hacía el Shishi Rendan?_ \- pensó Sasuke mientras dirigía su atención a las gradas.

-Bueno, ese fue un buen golpe.- alabó una voz grave en las gradas del club, las cuales estaban en silencio debido al asombro.

Todos se giraron a ver a un tipo alto y musculoso, en gi de karate, con el pelo de color claro el cual sonreía con confianza.

-Peleas bien kōhai-dono.- dijo el desconocido- Soy Miyamoto Haiji, capitán del club de Karate, y debo decir que tendrías poco que hacer con tu alto nivel, como has dicho antes de derrotar a mi sub-capitán… ¿Dime, quien te enseñó?-

-He tenido varios maestros a lo largo de mi vida... Unos más cuestionables que otros.- dijo colocándose su chaqueta de nuevo, la cual le había sido entregada por Kurumu y Moka que se acercaron una vez termino el combate- Empezando por mi padre, Uchiha Fugaku. Si quieres otro nombre te diría Hatake Kakashi.-

-Mmm... Eso está bien, pero... Has dicho que tienes varios estilos y que ese fue el tal Gōken.- comenzó Haiji- ¿No nos darías una demostración del puño interceptor?

Sasuke lo miró impasible antes de sonreír con superioridad- ¿Estás seguro de querer eso?- los ojos del Uchiha comenzaban a iluminarse de un ligero color rojo sangre.

-Claro… Siempre y cuando no te transformes...- dijo extrañamente nervioso, no sabía porque pero el solo ver como los ojos del chico se iluminaban de rojo le daba un mal presagio- Pero hoy no...- explicó señalando a la multitud- No queremos que todos vean tus secretos, además, robaría tiempo de reclutamiento... Pero un combate AMISTOSO en el futuro vendría bien, así que pásate un día por el club para hacer una demostración en un combate amistoso. Podría incluso ayudar a los novatos a motivarse.-

-Hn. Como quieras.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros el Uchiha- No digo esto a menudo, pero sabes lo que haces.-

-Es todo un halago.-

-Hn.-

Mientras la multitud se dispersaba al grito de ''O SE UNIEN AL CLUB O NO HAY NADA QUE VER'', Sasuke y las chicas se fueron.

-Increíble Sasuke.- exclamaba Moka con estrellitas en los ojos- Eres muy fuerte.-

-Coincido, mi pre-destinado es sin duda el más fuerte y...-

- _Si no fuera porque Kurumu tiene algo de habilidad, la catalogaría de simple fangirl. Bueno, al menos eso es algo leve y aparentemente sincero_ , _a diferencia de las chicas de Konoha, que solo se fijaba en su propia ilusión_.- pensó suspirando el Uchiha- ¿Dónde deberíamos mirar ahora?- preguntó el Uchiha.

-Q-Que guapa- se escuchó una voz- Moka-san, tienes que hacer de modelo.-

El tipo que hablaba era escalofriante, rígido como un cadáver y con una expresión terrorífica.

-Tienes que unirte al club de fotografía fantasma.- dijo- Por favor, déjanos sacarte muchas fotos... ¿Desnuda, sí?-

Un leve relámpago surgido de las manos de Sasuke fundiendo su cámara le fundió también las ideas.

-Eso es acoso sexual, pervertido.- espetó con la misma cara de siempre pero con ojos aburridos- Vete con tus fetiches a otra parte.

Tras ahuyentar al pervertido de la fotografía, aparecieron otros.

-Moka-san, Kurumu-san únanse al club de química… Hagamos pociones de amor juntos.-

-Vuelvan cuando no estén mostrando en su mayoría intención de administrarles drogas y afrodisiacos a escondidas.- siseó Sasuke con molestia. A él no le preocupaban esas cosas ya que en su tiempo que estuvo con Orochimaru, debido a la alta tasa de venenos y sustancias o drogas químicas que aprendió o con las que debía entrenar para algunos movimientos era inmune a casi todos los venenos y demás... Aún si uno lograba afectarle, era procesado enseguida.

''Únanse al club de acupuntura'' o ''Únanse al club de momias'' se oía a lo lejos.

-¿Que tienen que ver esos clubes con entender y comprender a los humanos que fingimos ser?- preguntó el Shinobi ahuyentándolos con su instinto asesino que salía a relucir por todo el fastidio que estaba sintiendo.

-Oh… ¿Y qué hay del club de natación?-

Los tres se giraron, aunque Moka algo angustiada, para ver a una chica de segundo año con buenas curvas. Por su parte, Kurumu sacaba su pecho orgullosa, como desafiando en encantos femeninos a la recién llegada.

-Soy la capitana del club de natación, Ichinose Tamao. ¿Nadamos juntos?-

A varios de los chicos les salieron corazones en los ojos mientras perdían la dignidad de varias maneras tratando de llamar la atención de Tamao y sus acompañantes del club de Natación.

-Yo no...-

No le dio tiempo de terminar la frase, no sabía cómo (Y eso era lo preocupante), pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba en un bañador de pantalón corto negro en la zona de la piscina, con Moka y Kurumu a su lado cada una con bikinis. Aunque Moka estaba algo... ¿Asustada?

-¿Por qué no vienes un rato a nadar?- le preguntó Tamao a Moka- Oh… Claro… Según los rumores eres un vampiro… Bueno, era de esperar.-

Entonces salpicó con un chorro a la vampira, que se sacudió en espasmos eléctricos y chilló de dolor ante la atónita mirada de Sasuke y Kurumu.

-¡OH NO!- exclamó preocupada Kurumu- Los vampiros se vuelven débiles y son heridos gravemente por el agua pura.-

Obviamente, Tamao sabía esto. Al igual que Kurumu al principio, estaba celosa de como Moka llamaba la atención de todos los chicos, dejando a las demás mujeres en segundo plano gracias a su belleza junto a su personalidad tierna y cariñosa. Le daba celos… No había forma de seducir a una presa hasta hace poco, y solo porque... ¡ESTABA CON EL MALDITO HOMBRE MÁS SEXY DE TODA LA ACADEMIA! (N/A: Personalmente (aunque soy heterosexual), concuerdo con suma violencia con la mayoría de las mujeres que piensan que Sasuke es sexy ;v)

-No son necesarias aquí.- dijo arrogante la capitana a las dos chicas- Yo liberaré a Sasuke-kun de su embrujo.

-¿E-E-Embrujo?- preguntó tartamudeando Moka debido al dolor.

-Sasuke-kun no está...- comenzó Kurumu a hablar de nuevo.

-¡¿CREEN QUE VAN A ENGAÑARME?!- gritó Tamao mientras Sasuke empezaba a perder la paciencia- Ya tienen a todos los hombres de la escuela tras ustedes, pero no hay forma de que alguien como Sasuke-kun las escogiera por encima de alguien más madura como yo.-

-Supongo que esto sería nostálgico recordándome mis días de academia…- cortó la conversación Sasuke destilando sarcasmo y rabia- Si no fuera tan desagradable, al igual que tu Ichinose.-

Todas las chicas miembros del club, los hombres invitados, y Tamao quedaron estupefactos.

-Definitivamente estoy harto de gente como tú. Forman su propia ''imagen'' del mundo y no quieren ver la realidad, o siquiera planteársela- comenzó Sasuke mientras cerraba sus ojos- La gente vive su vida regida por lo que ellos consideran correcto o verdadero. Eso es lo que llaman ''realidad''. Pero...-

La gente le miraba temerosa por el gran instinto asesino que destilaba, abrió sus ojos mostrando como habían cambiado de su usual color negro azabache a tener el iris de color rojo sangre junto a 3 tomoes girando con parsimonia alrededor de la pupila… Si… Definitivamente… Alguien iba a sufrir ese día.

-Lo que ellos llaman ''Correcto'' o ''Verdadero'' son conceptos muy vagos, por ello se niegan a ver que su ''realidad'' es muy probablemente una ilusión.-

-¡PRECISAMENTE!- dijo saltando Tamao al agua, mostrando su verdadera forma… Una sirena- La Súcubo y la vampira han enturbiado tu realidad.

[Pequeña enciclopedia de los Yōkai: "Sirena" Difiriendo de la imagen que se tiene de ellas por los conocidos cuentos de hadas, las sirenas son famosas entre los marineros. Como señal de naufragio. Las sirenas son siniestros y temidos Yōkai marinos. Hay leyendas que dicen que han provocado naufragios seduciendo en barcos con su hermosa figura y después atacándolos.]

-Error.- dijo Sasuke a su espalda mientras las otras sirenas, o las que no estaban demasiado asustadas empezaban a succionar la fuerza vital de sus presas- Estos ojos…- el pelinegro llevo una de sus manos a su rostro- Ven más allá de toda ilusión... Estoy condenado a ver la auténtica realidad siempre... Y la realidad es que tratas de ser un tiburón en un estanque lleno de peces, pero… Eres un único pez más, débil, arrogante y por encima de todo… Banal y egocéntrico. Normalmente diría que tú y tu turba de idiotas no valen la pena, pero un estúpido rubio que considero mi mejor amigo me enseñó algo... A proteger a mis amigos… Has atacado a mis amigos, así que… **desaparezcan**.-

Tamao trató de esquivar una patada de Sasuke, pero fue inútil, luego de recibir esta salió disparada por la inercia hacia el fondo de la piscina. Cuando de nuevo asomó la cabeza, todos vieron como Sasuke saltaba en dirección al agua.

-¡SASUKE/-KUN NO!- gritaron Moka y Kurumu respectivamente.

-N-Necio... ¡UNA SIRENA ES INVENCIBLE EN EL AGUA!- gritaron la mayoría, rodeándole y saltando a por él, aunque se vieron obligadas a esquivar cuando en un ''Puff'' de humo, su espada Kusanagi se había materializado en su mano y aprovechó para realizar varios cortes, impactando y derrotando a varias.

Sorprendiéndose y desconcertándose todos al verle quedar en pie sobre la superficie del agua como si estuviera en tierra firme.

-¡AHORA!- gritó Tamao, y todas se lanzaron a por el último usuario del Sharingan por aire y agua. Ya no había escapatoria.

Por desgracia para las sirenas, Sasuke no quería escapar. Simplemente, levanto su Katana sobre su cabeza y luego con fuerza "clavó" la punta en el agua- **Ranton: Chidori Kōken (Liberación de Elemento Tormenta: Espada del Millar de Pájaros) {2}** …- susurró el Uchiha antes de que se desatara el "infierno" para las sirenas.

La corriente eléctrica atravesó e inundó la piscina de rayos, electrocutando a todas las sirenas sumergidas (unos clones sacaron disimuladamente a las presas usando un genjutsu de camuflaje) como si hubiera caído un relámpago en el recinto, iluminando la piscina y explotando el agua. El aire también se vio cortado por relámpagos más pequeños, que con el agua volando, derrotaron y frieron a las sirenas restantes.

Sasuke saltó y aterrizó en tierra ante Tamao desapareciendo su arma igual que como había aparecido. Cuando esta le miró, en su mano se había formado un Chidori bastante voluminoso, luego señaló a la sirena con su mano cubierta de rayos.

-Tu necedad, vanidad junto a tu gran estupidez han hecho que rompas varias reglas, ataques a alumnos y peor aún, a mis amigas.- murmuró iracundo mientras su Sharingan giraba velozmente- Moka es la peor parada, y el agua la ha electrocutado/herido. Te he hecho experimentar lo mismo diez veces peor y no me he esforzado aun. Si vuelvo a ver qué haces algo parecido...- dejo la palabra al aire mientras acercaba peligrosamente el Chidori al rostro de la Sirena.

Se vio interrumpido en su amenaza por unas pocas sirenas que despertaron y trataron de atacar por sorpresa, sin embargo Sasuke lo vio venir, y pensó en aprovecharlo para mostrar su punto. Con su mano izquierda realizó un sello de mano, justo en ese momento el agua de la piscina se agitó envolviendo a las pocas sirenas restantes.

- **Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu (Liberación de elemento agua: Jutsu prisión de agua) {3}.**\- inmediatamente después toco con su mano electrificada la esfera que encerraba a las sirenas. Hubo una explosión de rayos la cual las mandó atrás en electro-shock.

Gracias a su control de Chakra y su experiencia ganada en los 2 años de su viaje de redención, redujo en gran parte que la técnica dejara quemaduras no muy graves pero si muy dolorosas. Debido a la curación de los Yōkai no habría secuelas.

-Si vuelves a hacer algo parecido… Te tendré un pedacito de infierno preparado… Hasta nunca "senpai".- finalizó Sasuke. Entonces recogió y se colocó su ropa, tomó la de las chicas, cargó a la vampira en brazos y se llevó a Moka y Kurumu a los dormitorios de las chicas con un Shunshin.

_ **Más tarde** _

Al cabo de unas horas, ya que el salpicón fue mínimo, Moka se había recuperado, gracias a una "pequeña" cantidad de sangre donada por Sasuke. La pelirosa tenía un hambre voraz cuando quería.

-Parece que has montado un buen jaleo en el club de natación, Uchiha-kun.- exclamó alegre Nekonome-sensei.

-Hn. Si los profesores no son capaces de controlar a sus alumnos para que no actúen como salvajes, dándoles la razón a la mala fama que tienen a ojos humanos no me vengan a reclamar...- señaló Sasuke- Muchos chicos estarán con agotamiento extremo durante días, y varias chicas aparte de Moka y Kurumu fueron acosadas y discriminadas gracias a todas las del Club de natación. Yo solo fui "más" de lo que podían masticar.-

-Ah... Ya... En realidad íbamos a agradecértelo, sabían cubrir sus huellas y esto contaría como primer crimen- se excusó la gata- ¿Encontraron ya un club al que unirse? Siempre pueden unirse al club de periodismo.

-¿Qué dicen ustedes?- preguntó Sasuke- Seria algo nuevo y más tranquilo de lo que otros mostraron.-

Moka y Kurumu se miraron entre ellas por un momento- ¡Estamos dentro!- dijeron ambas felices.

* * *

 **_-Ending 1 Shinobi + Vampire (Ending 15 Fairy Tail: Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to)-_**

Podía observarse lo que parecía ser una cafetería con lugares al aire libre, en una de las mesas de aquel lugar se observaba a una chica de largo cabello pelirosa. Se notaba que estaba viendo su celular el cual tenía un llaverito de un murciélago.

 **Hajimari wa tanjun de tomodachi to omotteita (Al principio pensé que simplemente eramos amigos pero)**

 **Kare ga iru kimi no koto suki ni naru nante masaka ne (Jamás creí que te llegaría a querer cuando ya tenías a alguien)**

El paisaje cambio mostrando el vasto mar azul, se veía a las aves volar cerca del agua. La misma chica de antes se encontraba en la orilla de la playa, en donde el agua no la tocara mientras que el viento mecía sus cabellos suavemente. Se observó cómo dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo.

 **Boku datte daiji na hito ga ita kimi ni mo nandoka hanashita kedo (Porque incluso yo tenía una persona importante de la que te hable muchas veces)**

 **Demo kono koro wa otagai mukuchi ni natteru (pero ahora no podemos hablar bien)**

Ahora el paisaje cambio a un sendero cubierto por árboles, los cuales evitaban que el sol pegara fuertemente en el camino de las personas que cruzaban aquel lugar. Por este sendero iba caminando la misma chica de antes, justo a unos metros de ella en la dirección contraria paso caminando un chico pelinegro, en cuanto estuvo a la espalda de la chica regreso su vista hacía esta. La chica también regreso la vista hacía el chico y ambos conectaron sus miradas.

 **Furidasu natsu no owari no ame ochiba wo fumishime narasu oto (Tu eras quien estaba mi lado escuchando el sonido)**

 **Tonari de boku to kiiteta no wa kimi datta ne (de la lluvia al final del verano y las hojas pisadas ¿verdad?)**

La cámara enfoco a unas hojas caídas de los arboles las cuales se elevaron gracias al viento. Finalmente se podía observar a ambos jóvenes en la cafetería al aire libre, el joven pelinegro le mostro a la chica un pequeño dige en forma de un Rosario, ante el regalo la chica pelirosa sonrió tiernamente para el pelinegro.

 **Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to (Ni tú, ni él, ni yo, ni ella)**  
 **Minna ga motto waraeru you ni negau yo my mind (deseo en mi mente que podamos reír mucho más)**

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Espero que les haya agradado. Bueno, sin nada más que decir, se despide BigPanzer. ¡Nos leemos luego!

 **{1}:** Moka sabe que es un humano, pero Sasuke todavía no le ha explicado sus habilidades.

 **{2}:** Es un Ninjutsu con el que Uchiha Sasuke utiliza su katana para canalizar un Chidori extremadamente poderoso, capaz de partir cualquier objeto en su camino. Parece tener un mayor alcance que el Chidori Nagashi, por lo que es más eficaz en batalla. Cabe señalar que esta técnica es más fácil de usar en el agua, de ahí que yo haya vuelto esta técnica "Ranton". El Ranton es una naturaleza que permite el uso de un conjunto de técnicas que combinan el Elemento Agua y el Elemento Rayo para crear brillantes vigas de electricidad que fluyen como el agua.

 **{3}:** Este Ninjutsu consiste en atrapar a su oponente dentro de una esfera hecha de una gran cantidad de agua, la cual deja inmóvil a su oponente debido a la pesadez del material, además, según Momochi Zabuza, aunque la cárcel está hecha totalmente de agua es más fuerte que el acero, siendo imposible salir.

 **{4}:** Este capítulo fue inspirado en el capítulo 6 del fic de SuperPonySaiyanX9000 "Rosario & Saiyan" y en el capítulo 5 del fic de Great Vampire Shinso "En el Yokai Gakuen".


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola.- Cualquier personaje hablando.

 _Hola_.- Cualquier personaje pensando.

 **Hola**.- Dioses o algún Yōkai de gran poder hablando.

 _ **Hola**_.- Dioses o algún Yōkai de gran poder pensando.

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**.- Nombre de algún ataque o Jutsu.

_ **Cambio de escenario** _

No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Rosario+Vampire estas historias pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Akihisa Ikeda respectivamente, no escribo con fines de lucro, solo escribo con el único motivo de entretener.

* * *

_ **En el capítulo anterior…** _

 _-N-Necio... ¡UNA SIRENA ES INVENCIBLE EN EL AGUA!- gritaron la mayoría, rodeándole y saltando a por él, aunque se vieron obligadas a esquivar cuando en un ''Puff'' de humo, su espada Kusanagi se había materializado en su mano y aprovechó para realizar varios cortes, impactando y derrotando a varias._

 _Sorprendiéndose y desconcertándose todos al verle quedar en pie sobre la superficie del agua como si estuviera en tierra firme._

 _-¡AHORA!- gritó Tamao, y todas se lanzaron a por el último usuario del Sharingan por aire y agua. Ya no había escapatoria._

 _Por desgracia para las sirenas, Sasuke no quería escapar. Simplemente, levanto su Katana sobre su cabeza y luego con fuerza "clavó" la punta en el agua-_ _ **Ranton: Chidori Kōken (Liberación de Elemento Tormenta: Espada del Millar de Pájaros)**_ _… \- susurró el Uchiha antes de que se desatara el "infierno" para las sirenas._

 _La corriente eléctrica atravesó e inundó la piscina de rayos, electrocutando a todas las sirenas sumergidas (unos clones sacaron disimuladamente a las presas usando un genjutsu de camuflaje) como si hubiera caído un relámpago en el recinto, iluminando la piscina y explotando el agua. El aire también se vio cortado por relámpagos más pequeños, que con el agua volando, derrotaron y frieron a las sirenas restantes._

 _Sasuke saltó y aterrizó en tierra ante Tamao desapareciendo su arma igual que como había aparecido. Cuando esta le miró, en su mano se había formado un Chidori bastante voluminoso, luego señaló a la sirena con su mano cubierta de rayos._

 _-Tu necedad, vanidad junto a tu gran estupidez han hecho que rompas varias reglas, ataques a alumnos y peor aún, a mis amigas.- murmuró iracundo mientras su Sharingan giraba velozmente- Moka es la peor parada, y el agua la ha electrocutado/herido. Te he hecho experimentar lo mismo diez veces peor y no me he esforzado aun. Si vuelvo a ver qué haces algo parecido...- dejo la palabra al aire mientras acercaba peligrosamente el Chidori al rostro de la Sirena._

 _Se vio interrumpido en su amenaza por unas pocas sirenas que despertaron y trataron de atacar por sorpresa, sin embargo Sasuke lo vio venir, y pensó en aprovecharlo para mostrar su punto. Con su mano izquierda realizó un sello de mano, justo en ese momento el agua de la piscina se agitó envolviendo a las pocas sirenas restantes._

 _-_ _ **Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu (Liberación de elemento agua: Jutsu prisión de agua).**_ _\- inmediatamente después toco con su mano electrificada la esfera que encerraba a las sirenas. Hubo una explosión de rayos la cual las mandó atrás en electro-shock._

 _Gracias a su control de Chakra y su experiencia ganada en los 2 años de su viaje de redención, redujo en gran parte que la técnica dejara quemaduras no muy graves pero si muy dolorosas. Debido a la curación de los Yōkai no habría secuelas._

 _-Si vuelves a hacer algo parecido… Te tendré un pedacito de infierno preparado… Hasta nunca "senpai".- finalizó Sasuke. Entonces recogió y se colocó su ropa, tomó la de las chicas, cargó a la vampira en brazos y se llevó a Moka y Kurumu a los dormitorios de las chicas con un Shunshin._

 ___ _ **Más tarde**_ ___

 _Al cabo de unas horas, ya que el salpicón fue mínimo, Moka se había recuperado, gracias a una "pequeña" cantidad de sangre donada por Sasuke. La pelirosa tenía un hambre voraz cuando quería._

 _-Parece que has montado un buen jaleo en el club de natación, Uchiha-kun.- exclamó alegre Nekonome-sensei._

 _-Hn. Si los profesores no son capaces de controlar a sus alumnos para que no actúen como salvajes, dándoles la razón a la mala fama que tienen a ojos humanos no me vengan a reclamar...- señaló Sasuke- Muchos chicos estarán con agotamiento extremo durante días, y varias chicas aparte de Moka y Kurumu fueron acosadas y discriminadas gracias a todas las del Club de natación. Yo solo fui "más" de lo que podían masticar.-_

 _-Ah... Ya... En realidad íbamos a agradecértelo, sabían cubrir sus huellas y esto contaría como primer crimen- se excusó la gata- ¿Encontraron ya un club al que unirse? Siempre pueden unirse al club de periodismo._

 _-¿Qué dicen ustedes?- preguntó Sasuke- Seria algo nuevo y más tranquilo de lo que otros mostraron.-_

 _Moka y Kurumu se miraron entre ellas por un momento- ¡Estamos dentro!- dijeron ambas felices._

* * *

_ **Academia Yōkai** _

Un nuevo día iniciaba en la Academia Yōkai, todo había "vuelto" a la "normalidad" luego del incidente del Club de natación, también era el primer día de nuestro protagonista en el Club al que había ingresado junto a sus amigas Moka y Kurumu. ¿Qué cosas traerá esto?..

* * *

 **_-Opening 1 Shinobi + Vampire (Ending 1 Rosario + Vampire: Dancing in the Velvet Moon)-_**

Aparece en el cielo nocturno el Rosario de Moka volando.

Una vez desaparece el Rosario, varias ondas se ven por la pantalla.

 **Hakugin no honoo ten wo kogashite (Una vida de nieve llama los cielos)**

Se puede observar un gran campo siendo cubierto por una nube de arena.

 **Tatoe kokoro hikisaitemo (Incluso si las lágrimas de mi corazón, aparte)**

La nube de arena comienza a despejarse revelando a Sasuke y a Inner Moka levantándose del suelo con una expresión desafiante en sus rostros.

 **Anata dake ni sasagetai no (** **Quiero ofrecer sólo a ti)**

Ambos conectaron sus miradas y luego, dirigieron ambos la vista hacia el cielo que oscureció de repente y apareció la Luna llena tornándose de un color rojo carmesí igual a los ojos de Inner Moka.

 **Watashi no mune no juujika wo (La cruz que llevo en mi pecho)**

La luna fue sustituida por el Rosario de Moka el cual en el centro decía "Shinobi + Vampire".

 **Nemuranai VELVET no tsuki (Un sin dormir, la luna de terciopelo)**

 **Kazarareta himitsu no heya (Adorna clandestinamente nuestra habitación)**

Se ve como se divide el Rosario ahora mostrando la pantalla dividida. Del lado izquierdo podía observarse a Inner Moka desnuda recostada en una cama solo siendo cubierta por una sabana. Del lado derecho podía observarse a Sasuke solo llevando el pantalón del uniforme mostrando su torso bien trabajado, se encontraba frente a un enorme ventanal observando la luna carmesí y tras de él el cuarto de Moka.

 **Futari kiri sotto kagi wo kake (Con sólo dos de nosotros, bloqueando la puerta secreta)**

Inner Moka comenzó a despertarse, se levantó de la cama llevando la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo y saliendo del cuarto colocándose a un lado de Sasuke.

 **Odorimashou itazura na toki ni yudanete (Vamos a bailar, y nos comprometemos a sucumbir este momento maravilloso)**

Ambos observaron el cielo nocturno solo siendo iluminado por la Luna carmesí.

 **Yasashiku hi wo tomoshita CANDLE no youni anata (Como una vela que estaba suavemente iluminando)**

Giraron lentamente para ver al otro.

 **Aa torokasete agemashou (Ah... Yo te haré fundirte)**

Una vez viéndose directo a los ojos, Inner Moka coloco una mano en la ventana y comenzó a acercarse a Sasuke lentamente.

 **Chikainasai eien wo (Conmigo por la eternidad)**

La vela que iluminaba levemente el pasillo se apagó, casi al mismo tiempo la sábana que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Inner Moka cayó al suelo. Por la iluminación de la luna, podía observarse a las siluetas de ambos juntarse.

Rápidamente hubo un cambio de escena, se vieron imágenes de algunos Yōkai.

 **Ai no kusari dare nimo kowasenai (Las cadenas del amor no pueden ser rotas por cualquiera)**

Aparecieron en el campo de la primera escena Sasuke y Moka, ambos vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela. La única diferencia era que Sasuke llevaba en su espalda a Kusanagi en su vaina.

 **Amaku kiyora na jumon wo kakete**

 **Anata dake ni yurusareru no (Emitir un dulce y puro hechizo en mi)**

Alrededor de ellos aparecieron una gran cantidad de Yōkai. Inmediatamente, Sasuke activo su Sharingan para luego ser cubierto por una gran cantidad de rayos, Moka se cubrió de una capa de su aura demoniaca.

 **Kinjirareta MELODY sae mo (O incluso una melodía prohibida)**

Ambos se lanzaron de lleno contra los Yōkai que los rodeaban, iniciando una enorme lucha sin precedentes.

 **Jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni Naru (Voy a ser alas que vuelan libremente)**

Aparecieron 5 siluetas femeninas, sin embargo solo una podía apreciarse claramente quien era. Kurumu y las otras 4 siluetas se unieron a Sasuke y Moka para combatir a los Yōkai enemigos.

 **Tsukamaete... (Atrapame…)**

Hubo otro cambio de escena, se podía observar a Sasuke con sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Inner Moka y a esta última con sus manos en las mejillas de Sasuke, para luego clavar sus colmillos en el cuello del pelinegro succionando un poco de la sangre de este y luego pasándole desapercibido un poco de su propia sangre.

 **Hayaku watashi wo (¡Rápidamente!)**

Posteriormente se vieron una gran cantidad de siluetas observando desde las sombras a Sasuke. Finalmente se observó a Sasuke con los brazos abiertos dirigiendo una suave sonrisa a Inner Moka, a Kurumu y a las otras 4 siluetas femeninas que les habían dado soporte en el combate.

* * *

- **Capítulo 4 - ¿Llévense bien con su Senpai, si?** -

-P-Por favor Sasuke… Por favor...- Moka tenía una mirada cristalina, mientras miraba a los ojos azabaches de Sasuke. (N/A: Maldita sea la maniobra de los ojos de cachorro 7-7).

-Ha... De acuerdo...-

-¡Yei!- exclamó la vampira- Itadakimasu~.-

Tras esa conversación tan corta, Moka hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de Sasuke saboreando su manjar favorito... La sangre del Uchiha.

Cuando por fin se separó de su cuello, Moka tenía una expresión de placer indescriptible en su cara.

-Ahhh... Gracias por la comida.- dijo la peli-rosada mientras un tierno sonrojo comenzaba a adornar sus mejillas- Tu sangre es la mejor, creo que soy adicta a ti…-

Sasuke la verdad es que no se preocupaba por los mordiscos. No lo hacía debido a su factor de regeneración, se había hecho la nota mental de agradecerle a su estúpido mejor amigo por obligarle a aceptar el implante de células Senjū para recuperar su brazo izquierdo.

-Yahoo... ¡Sasuke-kun!-

Kurumu apareció de la nada, y de un abrazo de oso, coloco la cara de Sasuke en sus generosos pechos, sin dejarle salir. O respirar mejor dicho.

-¿Hoy empezamos el club juntos no?- canturreó alegremente la súcubo- Estoy contenta de poder estar en el mismo club que tú Sasuke-kun… _Huhuhu... Sasuke es mí ''predestinado_ ''.- pensó Kurumu mirando a la chica vampiro- _Así que observa atentamente como me gano su corazón Moka_.-

-Kurumu-chan, estas estrujando un tronco.- comentó riendo Moka.

-¿Eh?- efectivamente, Kurumu abrazaba a un tronco. Luego miró a Sasuke que estaba en el suelo de rodillas a un lado de Moka, tratando de recuperar el aire, el pelinegro por un momento había jurado ver a Itachi en el cielo diciendo "ven hermanito"- ¿Cuando?..-

-E-En cuanto empecé a morirme.- respondió el mientras terminaba de recuperarse- Aprecio mi vida aunque sea difícil de creer...-

_ **Después de clases - Aula del club de periodismo** _

-Bueno, entonces chicos.- comenzó a hablar la profesora Nekonome- Ya podemos comenzar las actividades del club.-

-Oiga Sensei…- le llamó Sasuke a la Nekomusume **{1}** camuflada- No me diga que somos los únicos miembros.-

-Oh, claro que no. Ya debe de estar llegando el otro único miembro.-

-Y llega tarde.- murmuró el Uchiha- _Si es como Kakashi lo mato, no me importa que me expulsen de este manicomio_.-

-LO SIENTO POR LLEGAR TARDE.- exclamó una voz desde la puerta- Había una ancianita en el camino y...-

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a un estudiante de segundo año en su uniforme, sin corbata, una cadena de plata en un colgante y el pelo aguantado hacia atrás con una cinta para el pelo roja.

Dicho estudiante se encontró paralizado, con la hoja de una Katana rozando su cuello mientras Sasuke, que se había puesto a su espalda, temblaba de furia y nervios.

-No termines esa excusa... Si aprecias tu vida no termines esa excusa.- murmuró el Uchiha mientras tenía un tic en su ojo izquierdo- Te lo advierto… No vuelvas a usar excusas como esa, Y NO llegues tarde.-

-O-Okay... Tranquilízate… Mi nombre es Morioka Ginei, bellas damas.- saludó el mayor- Pueden llamarme Gin o Gin-senpai. Ah, tomen.- dijo entregando un ramo de rosas a cada una, Moka y Kurumu- Rosas rojas para las bellas damas.-

-Bueno, cambiando de tema.- llamó Nekonome- Aquí, Gin es el presidente y editor del periódico escolar. Cualquier duda, pregúntenle. Yo tengo que ir a una reunión. Gin, estas a cargo.-

-Ok.- sonrió- Déjamelo a mí. Bueno, primero les explicare que es lo que hacemos aquí. Nuestro objetivo es publicar el periódico de la escuela. La mayor parte del trabajo consiste en informarse de los sucesos que tengan buena probabilidad de convertirse en noticia.-

La cara seria que tenía captó la atención de casi todos los presentes. Aunque en el caso de Sasuke era porque no se fiaba de él. Era como Kakashi en varios rasgos, pero esa aura de confianza repentina le hizo desconfiar. Kabuto y Obito también parecieron confiables en su momento de maldad. Gin hablaba sinceramente, podía verlo, pero no sabía si aprovecharía su impresión actual para cambiar de dirección.

Y algo en el gritaba "¡JIRAIYA JUNIOR!".

-Habrá situaciones en las que estemos claramente en peligro por el bien de la información. No será fácil, y ahora que estamos unidos deben prepararse.-

Moka le sonrío al Shinobi- Parece confiable, ¿no?-

-Mmm… Supongo.-

-Por el momento colgaremos este póster en la pared de atrás.- dijo el Senpai.

Las chicas cogieron un par de sillas preparándose y estirándose a medida que el senpai les indicaba que los colgaran más alto. Sasuke, que estaba colgándolos en las paredes, se giró y vio que el lobo estaba inclinado mirando bajo la falda de las chicas.

-Oye, Gin- dijo el ninja calmadamente- En vez de mirar bajo la falda de las chicas, podrías ayudar ¿no?-

Las chicas miraron y vieron que efectivamente acababan de capturar al lobo disfrazado mirando bajo sus faldas, por lo que procedieron a darle su merecido.

_ **Por la noche – Cerca de los dormitorios** _

Gin se encontraba mirando la luna, que a la noche siguiente estaría llena.

-Ugh… Maldito seas Uchiha Sasuke… Me vengaré, y Moka será mía. Jujuju... Mañana conocerás el dolor...-

_ **El día siguiente…** _

-¡ODIO A LOS PERVERTIDOS!- gritó Moka a Sasuke huyendo de él.

-¿Já?.. _¿Y ahora a Moka que le pico?_ \- pensó intrigado.

-Uchiha...- llamó una voz tras de él- ¡ESTAS MUERTO PERVERTIDO!-

-¿Eh?-

Un grupo de mujeres estaban tras él, muchas mirándolo con rabia y otras con vergüenza.

-Sasuke-kun...- murmuró una- ¿Porque?.. Nos lo podías haber pedido...-

-¿Pedir que?- preguntó el Uchiha alzando una ceja.

-¡NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE! ¡DEPRAVADO!- exclamó la líder- ¡TENEMOS PRUEBAS!-

Esa zorra empezaba a parecerse demasiado a Sakura en el tiempo que lo perseguía, solo que además de gritar como un babuino, estaba contra el amenazándolo con una lanza salida de Kaguya sabrá donde.

El sermón sobre como era "despreciable" siguió un rato hasta que Sasuke perdió la paciencia y lanzó una buena dosis de instinto asesino, callando y paralizando a todas.

-Llevo un rato sin saber de qué hablan… Díganmelo.- exigió con su cuerpo comenzando a emanar rayos- Hablen, ahora.-

-S-Sabes perfectamente de que...-

-Si lo supiera no preguntaría... Tienes diez segundos para hablar.- cortó el- Uno, dos, ocho, nueve...-

El hecho de que se saltara la cuenta les indicó que hablaba en serio. Todas vieron lo que les hizo a las sirenas y no querían ser víctimas de ello.

-¡H-HAY FOTOS TUYAS ESPIANDO MUJERES EN LOS VESTIDORES!-

-¿Fotos de algo que no he hecho? Vaya… Eso es nuevo, al menos es una excusa original… Digan adiós…- dijo con su usual rostro sin mostrar emoción, su mano derecha se cubrió de rayos.

-¡NO! ¡ES VERDAD! M-Mira.- gritó entregando las fotos.

-Estas fotos son falsas.- dijo solo mirándolas.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso?-

Sasuke, de nuevo sin expresión y como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, señaló la parte de la foto en la que se incluye el día y la hora en que fue tomada.

-En ese momento estaba soportando el sermón del asesor de clubes sobre la pelea contra las sirenas…- dijo con fastidio- Claro, puedo estar en más de un sitio a la vez, pero no solo salgo saludando a la cámara, si no que el tono de piel no coincide de cabeza con cuerpo, hay artículos de ropa que no tengo en la foto y el cuerpo es más alto que el mío.- señalo el Uchiha- Es una mala falsificación para idiotas y han caído redonditas en ella. Ahora… Si me disculpan… Se quien ha montado esto y voy a ir a concretar su asesinato…-

_ **Ese día, un par de horas después - Tejado de la escuela** _

Moka se encontraba mirando hacia la luna llena, pensando preocupada en que Sasuke no había aparecido en todo el día.

-¿Y si no era realmente él el de la foto?..- se decía a sí misma la pelirosa.

-Oh… ¿Estabas aquí Moka-san?-

Gin apareció por la puerta sorprendiendo a la vampira.

-¿Gin-senpai?-

-Bonita luna ¿no?- sonrió tratando de parecer seductor- Parece que tienen a Sasuke atrapado aun por lo de las fotos. Simplemente deberías olvidarte de ese tipo.-

-Um...- dudó Moka con semblante algo afligido.

-Esta noche... Yo te consolaré...-

Era la única foto falsa creíble que hizo el lobo y tenía fallos que solo un buen ojo podría ver. La reservó para Moka especialmente, a la que ahora empezaba a palpar.

-¡GIN SEMPAI! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?!- exclamó la chica apartándolo de sí.

-¿Eh? Vaya pregunta.- contestó el lobo- Te abrazo tiernamente...

-No... ¡ME ESTAS ACOSANDO SEXUALMENTE!-

El chico de segundo año, a modo de disculpa, señaló la luna en el cielo.

-Bueno… Es luna llena ¿no? En noches así… Mi control se debilita.- le sonrió con altanería- Solo ríndete a ello…-

-N-No... ¡QUIERO CREER EN SASUKE!-

El alumno de segundo empezó a reír mientras sus rasgos cambiaban, afilando sus uñas en garras y sus dientes en colmillos, creciéndole pelaje por todo el cuerpo y estirándose la boca volviéndose un hocico.

-Que admirable… Pero en noches así, como ya dije mi control se debilita... Cada vez me excitas más.- sonrió malignamente- ¡TE HARÉ MI MUJER A LA FUERZA AKASHIYA MOKA! ¡AUN SI LA UNICA FOTO FALSA BUENA QUE HE HECHO NO TE ENGAÑA!- Gin, entonces terminó su transformación por completo, pero una voz le detuvo los ánimos para poder continuar.

-Ohhh... Así que esa es tu verdadera forma… También… Ya me imaginaba que ella no caería en ese truco tan fácilmente...- dijo una voz monótona cercana a ellos. Al mirar resultó ser Sasuke el cual se encontraba sentado y mirando todo aburrido- Una pena para ti… Me he pasado el día arriba y abajo desmintiéndolo todo, ahora todos saben que no solo las fotos son falsas, si no que TÚ eres el mirón de la Academia.-

[Pequeña enciclopedia Yōkai: "Hombre Lobo" Se trata de un feroz y salvaje Yōkai de forma animal. Normalmente está en forma humana; sin embargo, en noches de luna llena, se transforma en un Lobo. La relación entre el hombre lobo y la Luna es conocida desde el siglo XVI. Su poder se incrementa en relación a la potencia de la luz de la Luna.]

Eso no pintaba bien para Gin que solo gruñó amenazadoramente, mientras, Sasuke que estaba sentado en el techo del acceso a la azotea cerró y posteriormente abrió sus ojos lentamente. Unos ojos color rojo sangre con tomoes girando alrededor de la pupila pudieron observarse, estos parecían brillar con la luz de la luna mientras el pelinegro se levantaba.

Una vez activado su Dōjutsu, el cual resplandecía a la luz de la luna llena, se pudo observar como los tomoes giraban cada vez más veloces.

-Tus últimas palabras… ¿''Senpai''?- preguntó burlándose de esta última palabra.

-Como te atreves a interrumpir nuestro momento especial.- gruñó fríamente- Un hombre lobo es más fuerte y rápido en luna llena, la cual hoy brilla más que nunca. ¡HOY SOY INVENCIBLE! ¡PREPARATE A MORIR UCHIHA!-

-Famosas últimas palabras.- murmuró el Uchiha, mientras desaparecía del lugar donde estaba.

Gin sin ninguna dificultad lo vio moverse, cuando iba a alcanzarle para destazarlo, noto como se desvaneció como si solo hubiera sido una imagen residual.

-Creo que es justo que Moka igual se divierta un poco…- Sasuke se encontraba a un lado de Moka mientras parecía lanzar algo al cielo y luego atraparlo.

-¡Já! ¡NO IMPORTA SIN LOS RUMORES DE QUE ES UN VAMPIRO SON CIERTOS! ¡SOY INVENCIBLE ESTA NOCHE!- gritó arrogante el lobo- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estoy sintiendo un escalofrió?-

Un gran torbellino de Yōki envolvió el lugar donde antes estaba Moka. En cuanto este se dispersó, pudo apreciarse como un largo cabello plateado ondeaba con el viento, de repente Gin sintió una presencia aplastante.

-E-Esta… Así que esta es la verdadera forma de Moka-san… HAHAHAHA ¡Increíble!- gritó con júbilo el licántropo- Incluso en su verdadera forma es muy hermosa.- dijo el lobo casi babeando- ¡No me importa que seas un vampiro! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE TE VENCERE Y TE HARE MI MUJER AKASHIYA MOKA!- el lobo con poca cordura se lanzó a una gran velocidad contra ambos.

Sasuke igualmente desapareció en un borrón de velocidad, apareciendo bajo Gin y con su pie, haciendo que el lobo se tropezara ya casi estando frente a Moka.

- **Hn ¡CONOCE TU LUGAR!** \- Moka lo recibió con una patada enviándolo a los cielos.

En cuanto Gin cayó pesadamente al suelo de la azotea, se levantó con algo de dificultad mientras sus heridas comenzaban a regenerarse. Al ver que luchar contra Moka no obtendría el resultado que esperaba, se decidió en atacar al Uchiha.

-¡SI NO ERES MÍA TAMPOCO SERAS DEL MALDITO UCHIHA!- Gin ya estando recuperado comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad por toda la azotea- ¡Ahora no puedes golpear algo que no puedes alcanzar Akashiya Moka!-

-Hn.- Sasuke que estaba a unos metros de Moka soltó su usual monosílabo- Ella no puede… Pero… Yo si.- dijo Sasuke mientras a una velocidad superior a la del licántropo, aparecía frente a este soltando un puñetazo el cual estaba lleno de Chakra, en el estómago del lobo.

- **Tsk…-** se escuchó el chasquido de lengua por parte de Moka- _**Algún día a ti también te hare conocer tu lugar Sasuke**_.- fue el pensamiento de la chica mientras veía cómo se desarrollaba el combate.

-¡B-Buagh!- el lobo miro sorprendido mientras vomitaba algo de sangre a Sasuke con el puño incrustado en su estómago- E-Eso… ¡No será suficiente para vencerme!- el lobo extendió sus brazos y luego los bajo dispuesto a rebanar a Sasuke con sus garras.

En cuanto sus garras tocaron a Sasuke, este pareció dividirse como cuando cortas un papel.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿De nuevo?.. Donde…-

-Hn… Una técnica básica, Bunshin. Has sido engañado por un simple holograma dos veces.-

-Jé.- Gin se desvaneció y apareció en el centro de la terraza, Sasuke apareció de nuevo en el techo del acceso a la azotea- Eso significa que no tiene olor, no volverás a engáñame… ¡NO PUEDES GANAR SASUKE!-

-No Gin… Esto… Ya ha terminado.- Sasuke cerró los ojos, y los abrió mostrando que de nuevo sus ojos habían cambiado. El que la Luna pareciera estar atrás de él, le daba un aspecto imponente.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que me voy a asustar por ver como tus ojos cambiaron?..- la voz de Gin cada vez se escuchaba menos.

Entonces, Sasuke dijo una palabra que marcaría a Gin para siempre…

- **Tsukuyomi**.-

Por unos pocos minutos todo había sido silencio. Moka se estaba preguntando qué demonios sucedía, luego de que Sasuke dijera esa palabra que se le hacía conocida más no recordaba de donde, todo había estado callado.

Moka se dirigió frente a Gin, nada más lo vio, una mueca de asco adorno su rostro. Gin tenía la mirada perdida mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, de su nariz el moco salía abundantemente y finalmente espuma salía por su boca.

- **¿Qué demo-?..** \- al mover su mirada hacía Sasuke noto los "nuevos" ojos de este y lo comprendió, al parecer estaba utilizando una de sus habilidades- **Hn... Definitivamente, mi curiosidad por el solo aumenta más…-** murmuró Moka mientras comenzaba a pensar en todo lo que había mostrado hasta el momento. Desde poder manipular los rayos, el agua y el fuego, detener un golpe suyo, una velocidad incomparable, hasta esto que acababa de hacer.

-Hn…- se escuchó el monosílabo del Uchiha- ¿Qué estas balbuceando Moka?-

Moka espabilo regresando a ver al pelinegro, estaba realmente impresionada por sus habilidades aun siendo humano.

-Mañana avisaré a los profesores de Gin, es lo bastante resistente para aguantar días aquí.- dijo cerrando sus ojos, para que al abrirlos se viera que sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad. Gin ya no podría escapar, todas las chicas de la escuela estaban tras él- Vámonos.- finalizó el Uchiha mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el Rosario de Moka y se acercaba a esta.

 **-** _ **Otra vez… Sus ojos han vuelto a la normalidad…-**_ pensó la chica mientras tomaba el Rosario, de improvisto levanto su mano agarrando del saco a Sasuke y jalándolo hacía ella **\- Hmph… Si tú vas a pretenderme, será mejor que te prepares primero y no hagas algo parecido a Morioka**.- fue el comentario de la peli-plateada que tenía una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro, para luego colocarse el Rosario y volver a ser la Moka amable.

-¿Hai?..- balbuceó Sasuke confundido mientras cargaba a Moka y se iban de ahí.

_ **Un par de días después** _

-¡Extra, extra!- exclamaba Moka feliz mientras repartía periódicos.

-Extra del Club de periodismo…- con "gran" animo- Ha… Que fastidio…-

-¡Yahoo! Pero quién diría que este incidente se convertiría en nuestro primer trabajo como miembros del Club de periodismo.- decía Kurumu emocionada- Yo nunca dude de ti mi destinado.- finalizó soñadoramente, ante esto Sasuke solo la miro incrédulo con una gotita estilo anime resbalando por su nuca.

El incidente del pervertido que había azotado la Academia ya estaba solucionado, casi toda la población femenina de la Academia se desfallecía ofreciéndole disculpas a nuestro protagonista, fuera a donde fuera.

-He… Sasuke… No me importa lo que pase… ¡Sé que puedo hacer a Moka-san mía!.. No, esperen, ¡en la cara no! ¡Ahhh!- fue el último grito de Gin mientras huía de una turba furiosa de chicas. Ni que decir que el pobre pervertido de Gin lo pasó mal durante días.

Nekonome-sensei miraba todo riendo nerviosamente, mientras ayudaba a sus asesorados a repartir periódicos.

* * *

 **_-Ending 1 Shinobi + Vampire (Ending 15 Fairy Tail: Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to)-_**

Podía observarse lo que parecía ser una cafetería con lugares al aire libre, en una de las mesas de aquel lugar se observaba a una chica de largo cabello pelirosa. Se notaba que estaba viendo su celular el cual tenía un llaverito de un murciélago.

 **Hajimari wa tanjun de tomodachi to omotteita (Al principio pensé que simplemente eramos amigos pero)**

 **Kare ga iru kimi no koto suki ni naru nante masaka ne (Jamás creí que te llegaría a querer cuando ya tenías a alguien)**

El paisaje cambio mostrando el vasto mar azul, se veía a las aves volar cerca del agua. La misma chica de antes se encontraba en la orilla de la playa, en donde el agua no la tocara mientras que el viento mecía sus cabellos suavemente. Se observó cómo dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo.

 **Boku datte daiji na hito ga ita kimi ni mo nandoka hanashita kedo (Porque incluso yo tenía una persona importante de la que te hable muchas veces)**

 **Demo kono koro wa otagai mukuchi ni natteru (pero ahora no podemos hablar bien)**

Ahora el paisaje cambio a un sendero cubierto por árboles, los cuales evitaban que el sol pegara fuertemente en el camino de las personas que cruzaban aquel lugar. Por este sendero iba caminando la misma chica de antes, justo a unos metros de ella en la dirección contraria paso caminando un chico pelinegro, en cuanto estuvo a la espalda de la chica regreso su vista hacía esta. La chica también regreso la vista hacía el chico y ambos conectaron sus miradas.

 **Furidasu natsu no owari no ame ochiba wo fumishime narasu oto (Tú eras quien estaba mi lado escuchando el sonido)**

 **Tonari de boku to kiiteta no wa kimi datta ne (de la lluvia al final del verano y las hojas pisadas ¿verdad?)**

La cámara enfoco a unas hojas caídas de los arboles las cuales se elevaron gracias al viento. Finalmente se podía observar a ambos jóvenes en la cafetería al aire libre, el joven pelinegro le mostro a la chica un pequeño dige en forma de un Rosario, ante el regalo la chica pelirosa sonrió tiernamente para el pelinegro.

 **Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to (Ni tú, ni él, ni yo, ni ella)**  
 **Minna ga motto waraeru you ni negau yo my mind (deseo en mi mente que podamos reír mucho más)**

* * *

Uff… ¡Hasta aquí este capítulo! ¡Woah! 3 capítulos publicados en 3 días! Me siento orgulloso Jajaja, hay que aprovechar las pocas vacaciones de la uni. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Por favor, dejen un Review acerca de que les esta pareciendo! Siguiente capítulo, llega la loli mágica, aunque dudo mucho el ponerla en el harem que tendrá Sasuki… Quizá y haga que tengan una relación de "hermanos". Mmm… Quien sabe… Pero pues no veo a Sasuke con una loli xD, díganme ¿qué hago?

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Shirou6655:** ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado men! No te preocupes, no abandonare ninguna de mis historias, es más por el tiempo que me consume la universidad que no logro escribir mucho. ¡Pero aun así! Aunque tarde el tiempo que sea, terminare todas mis historias, cuídate men, gracias por tu apoyo :D

 **Cipher66:** ¡Espero te siga gustando amigo! ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Sasha Lakes:** Me siento feliz de que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia, gracias :3

Ah… Mi primer contestando Reviews… Fue corto pero hermoso :'v Bueno, BigPanzer se despide ¡Nos leemos luego!

 **{1}:** Una de las razas más comunes y pacificas de los Yōkai, se trata de otra raza de Yōkai animal. Normalmente siempre están en su forma humana, sin embargo al ser mayormente despreocupados, terminan exponiendo sus rasgos Yōkai como orejas de gato, garras y cola.


	5. Capítulo 4,5

- **Omake** -

De repente apareció de Kaguya sabe dónde, Moka saludando.

-¡Esto es un Omake!- exclamó con emoción para luego desaparecer de la misma forma en que llego.

* * *

_ **Moka** _

Se podía observar a la pelirosa sentada en una banca dormitando, se escuchaba como susurraba en sueños "tomates…".

Moka ama el jugo de tomate al igual que Sasuke, esto es debido a que ella ¡es un vampiro!

-Oe Moka…- se escuchó el llamado de nuestro protagonista- Aquí está el jugo de tomate.-

Moka pareció comenzar a despertar por el llamado del Uchiha.

De improvisto un leve sonrojo adorno el rostro de la chica mientras observaba soñadoramente al Uchiha.

- _Mierda…_ \- pensó el pelinegro al saber que significaba esa mirada.

De un momento a otro Moka ya se encontraba bebiendo la sangre del Uchiha mientras este suspiraba con resignación.

¡Moka ama mucho más la sangre de Sasuke!

* * *

_ **Kurumu** _

¡Kurumu ama los bocadillos!

-¿De qué manera le doy a esa maldita de Moka este montón de galletas envenenadas?- se podía observar como Kurumu preparaba galletas- ¡Ya se!

Se escuchó el timbre de que el horno ya había terminado su trabajo, Kurumu se acercó a sacar las galletas del horno.

-¡Las galletas venenosas están horneadas! ¡Y se ven deliciosas!-

Se escuchaba como las galletas susurraban "¡Cómeme!" "Estamos muy buenas…" "Muérete~".

-¡Kya! ¡No puedo resistirme!- Kurumu comenzó a comerse las galletas.

* * *

_ **Gin-senpai** _

¡Gin-senpai ama a las chicas!

Se podía ver al licántropo caminar con una sonrisa.

-¡Kya!-

-Nya~-

Pudo verse como se detuvo a leer un cartel que estaba pegado en la cerca a un costado de él, el cartel decía "Estamos cambiándonos, no espiar, ¿OK?".

Gin leyó esto mientras tenía una mano en su mentón, un sonrojo adornaba su rostro y sus ojos parecían brillar.

Del otro lado se podía observar al Club de arquería, casi todas las chicas estaban sentadas y solo una se encontraba levantada con su arco preparado para disparar.

Gin intento espiar a las chicas "cambiándose", en cuanto asomo la cabeza por arriba de la cerca con una gran sonrisa, una flecha atravesó su frente y salio por detrás de su cabeza.

* * *

_ **Nekonome-sensei** _

Lo que le gusta a Nekonome-sensei es…

Podía observarse a la Nekomusume caminar por los pasillos de la Academia.

Justo a un lado de ella pasaron 2 chicas riendo.

-¡Mira mi nueva mascota!-

-¡Woah! ¡Está muy bonito ese pez dorado!-

En cuanto las chicas dejaron el pasillo, pudo observarse que Nekonome-sensei tenía su cola agitándose y un gruñido de su estómago se escuchaba.

- _Pescado… Pescado… Pescado…_ -

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	6. Capítulo 5

Hola.- Cualquier personaje hablando.

 _Hola_.- Cualquier personaje pensando.

 **Hola**.- Dioses o algún Yōkai de gran poder hablando.

 _ **Hola**_.- Dioses o algún Yōkai de gran poder pensando.

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**.- Nombre de algún ataque o Jutsu.

_ **Cambio de escenario** _

No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Rosario+Vampire estas historias pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Akihisa Ikeda respectivamente, no escribo con fines de lucro, solo escribo con el único motivo de entretener.

* * *

_ **En el capítulo anterior…** _

 _-Creo que es justo que Moka igual se divierta un poco…- Sasuke se encontraba a un lado de Moka mientras parecía lanzar algo al cielo y luego atraparlo._

 _-¡Já! ¡NO IMPORTA SIN LOS RUMORES DE QUE ES UN VAMPIRO SON CIERTOS! ¡SOY INVENCIBLE ESTA NOCHE!- gritó arrogante el lobo- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estoy sintiendo un escalofrió?-_

 _Un gran torbellino de Yōki envolvió el lugar donde antes estaba Moka. En cuanto este se dispersó, pudo apreciarse como un largo cabello plateado ondeaba con el viento, de repente Gin sintió una presencia aplastante._

 _-E-Esta… Así que esta es la verdadera forma de Moka-san… HAHAHAHA ¡Increíble!- gritó con júbilo el licántropo- Incluso en su verdadera forma es muy hermosa.- dijo el lobo casi babeando- ¡No me importa que seas un vampiro! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE TE VENCERE Y TE HARE MI MUJER AKASHIYA MOKA!- el lobo con poca cordura se lanzó a una gran velocidad contra ambos._

 _Sasuke igualmente desapareció en un borrón de velocidad, apareciendo bajo Gin y con su pie, haciendo que el lobo se tropezara ya casi estando frente a Moka._

 _-_ _ **Hn ¡CONOCE TU LUGAR!**_ _\- Moka lo recibió con una patada enviándolo a los cielos._

 _En cuanto Gin cayó pesadamente al suelo de la azotea, se levantó con algo de dificultad mientras sus heridas comenzaban a regenerarse. Al ver que luchar contra Moka no obtendría el resultado que esperaba, se decidió en atacar al Uchiha._

 _-¡SI NO ERES MÍA TAMPOCO SERAS DEL MALDITO UCHIHA!- Gin ya estando recuperado comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad por toda la azotea- ¡Ahora no puedes golpear algo que no puedes alcanzar Akashiya Moka!-_

 _-Hn.- Sasuke que estaba a unos metros de Moka soltó su usual monosílabo- Ella no puede… Pero… Yo si.- dijo Sasuke mientras a una velocidad superior a la del licántropo, aparecía frente a este soltando un puñetazo el cual estaba lleno de Chakra, en el estómago del lobo._

 _-_ _ **Tsk…-**_ _se escuchó el chasquido de lengua por parte de Moka-_ _ **Algún día a ti también te hare conocer tu lugar Sasuke**_ _.- fue el pensamiento de la chica mientras veía cómo se desarrollaba el combate._

 _-¡B-Buagh!- el lobo miro sorprendido mientras vomitaba algo de sangre a Sasuke con el puño incrustado en su estómago- E-Eso… ¡No será suficiente para vencerme!- el lobo extendió sus brazos y luego los bajo dispuesto a rebanar a Sasuke con sus garras._

 _En cuanto sus garras tocaron a Sasuke, este pareció dividirse como cuando cortas un papel._

 _-¿¡Qué!? ¿De nuevo?.. Donde…-_

 _-Hn… Una técnica básica, Bunshin. Has sido engañado por un simple holograma dos veces.-_

 _-Jé.- Gin se desvaneció y apareció en el centro de la terraza, Sasuke apareció de nuevo en el techo del acceso a la azotea- Eso significa que no tiene olor, no volverás a engáñame… ¡NO PUEDES GANAR SASUKE!-_

 _-No Gin… Esto… Ya ha terminado.- Sasuke cerró los ojos, y los abrió mostrando que de nuevo sus ojos habían cambiado. El que la Luna pareciera estar atrás de él, le daba un aspecto imponente._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Crees que me voy a asustar por ver como tus ojos cambiaron?..- la voz de Gin cada vez se escuchaba menos._

 _Entonces, Sasuke dijo una palabra que marcaría a Gin para siempre…_

 _-_ _ **Tsukuyomi**_ _.-_

 _Por unos pocos minutos todo había sido silencio. Moka se estaba preguntando qué demonios sucedía, luego de que Sasuke dijera esa palabra que se le hacía conocida más no recordaba de donde, todo había estado callado._

 _Moka se dirigió frente a Gin, nada más lo vio, una mueca de asco adorno su rostro. Gin tenía la mirada perdida mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, de su nariz el moco salía abundantemente y finalmente espuma salía por su boca._

 _-_ _ **¿Qué demo-?..**_ _\- al mover su mirada hacía Sasuke noto los "nuevos" ojos de este y lo comprendió, al parecer estaba utilizando una de sus habilidades-_ _ **Hn... Definitivamente, mi curiosidad por el solo aumenta más…-**_ _murmuró Moka mientras comenzaba a pensar en todo lo que había mostrado hasta el momento. Desde poder manipular los rayos, el agua y el fuego, detener un golpe suyo, una velocidad incomparable, hasta esto que acababa de hacer._

 _-Hn…- se escuchó el monosílabo del Uchiha- ¿Qué estas balbuceando Moka?-_

 _Moka espabilo regresando a ver al pelinegro, estaba realmente impresionada por sus habilidades aun siendo humano._

 _-Mañana avisaré a los profesores de Gin, es lo bastante resistente para aguantar días aquí.- dijo cerrando sus ojos, para que al abrirlos se viera que sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad. Gin ya no podría escapar todas las chicas de la escuela estaban tras él- Vámonos.- finalizó el Uchiha mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el Rosario de Moka y se acercaba a esta._

 _ **-Otra vez… Sus ojos han vuelto a la normalidad…-**_ _pensó la chica mientras tomaba el Rosario, de improvisto levanto su mano agarrando del saco a Sasuke y jalándolo hacía ella_ _ **\- Hmph… Si tú vas a pretenderme, será mejor que te prepares primero y no hagas algo parecido a Morioka**_ _.- fue el comentario de la peli-plateada que tenía una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro, para luego colocarse el Rosario y volver a ser la Moka amable._

 _-¿Hai?..- balbuceó Sasuke confundido mientras cargaba a Moka y se iban de ahí._

 ___ _ **Un par de días después**_ ___

 _-¡Extra, extra!- exclamaba Moka feliz mientras repartía periódicos._

 _-Extra del Club de periodismo… Ha… Que fastidio…-_

 _-¡Yahoo! Pero quién diría que este incidente se convertiría en nuestro primer trabajo como miembros del Club de periodismo.- decía Kurumu emocionada- Yo nunca dude de ti mi destinado.- finalizó soñadoramente, ante esto Sasuke solo la miro incrédulo con una gotita estilo anime resbalando por su nuca._

 _El incidente del pervertido que había azotado la Academia ya estaba solucionado, casi toda la población femenina de la Academia se desfallecía ofreciéndole disculpas a nuestro protagonista, fuera a donde fuera._

 _-He… Sasuke… No me importa lo que pase… ¡Sé que puedo hacer a Moka-san mía!.. No, esperen, ¡en la cara no! ¡Ahhh!- fue el último grito de Gin mientras huía de una turba furiosa de chicas. Ni que decir que el pobre pervertido de Gin lo pasó mal durante días._

 _Nekonome-sensei miraba todo riendo nerviosamente, mientras ayudaba a sus asesorados a repartir periódicos._

* * *

_ **Academia Yōkai** _

Esta es una escuela para que los monstruos asistan, Academia Privada Yōkai.

Esta es una escuela donde muchos monstruos vienen a estudiar el cómo adaptarse a la sociedad humana.

* * *

 **_-Opening 1 Shinobi + Vampire (Ending 1 Rosario + Vampire: Dancing in the Velvet Moon)-_**

Aparece en el cielo nocturno el Rosario de Moka volando.

Una vez desaparece el Rosario, varias ondas se ven por la pantalla.

 **Hakugin no honoo ten wo kogashite (Una vida de nieve llama los cielos)**

Se puede observar un gran campo siendo cubierto por una nube de arena.

 **Tatoe kokoro hikisaitemo (Incluso si las lágrimas de mi corazón, aparte)**

La nube de arena comienza a despejarse revelando a Sasuke y a Inner Moka levantándose del suelo con una expresión desafiante en sus rostros.

 **Anata dake ni sasagetai no (** **Quiero ofrecer sólo a ti)**

Ambos conectaron sus miradas y luego, dirigieron ambos la vista hacia el cielo que oscureció de repente y apareció la Luna llena tornándose de un color rojo carmesí igual a los ojos de Inner Moka.

 **Watashi no mune no juujika wo (La cruz que llevo en mi pecho)**

La luna fue sustituida por el Rosario de Moka el cual en el centro decía "Shinobi + Vampire".

 **Nemuranai VELVET no tsuki (Un sin dormir, la luna de terciopelo)**

 **Kazarareta himitsu no heya (Adorna clandestinamente nuestra habitación)**

Se ve como se divide el Rosario ahora mostrando la pantalla dividida. Del lado izquierdo podía observarse a Inner Moka desnuda recostada en una cama solo siendo cubierta por una sabana. Del lado derecho podía observarse a Sasuke solo llevando el pantalón del uniforme mostrando su torso bien trabajado, se encontraba frente a un enorme ventanal observando la luna carmesí y tras de él el cuarto de Moka.

 **Futari kiri sotto kagi wo kake (Con sólo dos de nosotros, bloqueando la puerta secreta)**

Inner Moka comenzó a despertarse, se levantó de la cama llevando la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo y saliendo del cuarto colocándose a un lado de Sasuke.

 **Odorimashou itazura na toki ni yudanete (Vamos a bailar, y nos comprometemos a sucumbir este momento maravilloso)**

Ambos observaron el cielo nocturno solo siendo iluminado por la Luna carmesí.

 **Yasashiku hi wo tomoshita CANDLE no youni anata (Como una vela que estaba suavemente iluminando)**

Giraron lentamente para ver al otro.

 **Aa torokasete agemashou (Ah... Yo te haré fundirte)**

Una vez viéndose directo a los ojos, Inner Moka coloco una mano en la ventana y comenzó a acercarse a Sasuke lentamente.

 **Chikainasai eien wo (Conmigo por la eternidad)**

La vela que iluminaba levemente el pasillo se apagó, casi al mismo tiempo la sábana que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Inner Moka cayó al suelo. Por la iluminación de la luna, podía observarse a las siluetas de ambos juntarse.

Rápidamente hubo un cambio de escena, se vieron imágenes de algunos Yōkai.

 **Ai no kusari dare nimo kowasenai (Las cadenas del amor no pueden ser rotas por cualquiera)**

Aparecieron en el campo de la primera escena Sasuke y Moka, ambos vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela. La única diferencia era que Sasuke llevaba en su espalda a Kusanagi en su vaina.

 **Amaku kiyora na jumon wo kakete**

 **Anata dake ni yurusareru no (Emitir un dulce y puro hechizo en mi)**

Alrededor de ellos, una gran cantidad de monstruos aparecieron. Inmediatamente, Sasuke activó su Sharingan para luego ser cubierto por una gran cantidad de rayos, Moka se cubrió de una capa de su aura demoniaca.

 **Kinjirareta MELODY sae mo (O incluso una melodía prohibida)**

Ambos se lanzaron de lleno contra los Yōkai que los rodeaban, iniciando una enorme lucha sin precedentes.

 **Jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni Naru (Voy a ser alas que vuelan libremente)**

Aparecieron 5 siluetas femeninas, sin embargo solo una podía apreciarse claramente quien era. Kurumu y las otras 4 siluetas se unieron a Sasuke y Moka para combatir a los Yōkai enemigos.

 **Tsukamaete... (Atrapame…)**

Hubo otro cambio de escena, se podía observar a Sasuke con sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Inner Moka y a esta última con sus manos en las mejillas de Sasuke, para luego clavar sus colmillos en el cuello del pelinegro succionando un poco de la sangre de este y luego pasándole desapercibido un poco de su propia sangre.

 **Hayaku watashi wo (¡Rápidamente!)**

Posteriormente se vieron una gran cantidad de siluetas observando desde las sombras a Sasuke. Finalmente se observó a Sasuke con los brazos abiertos dirigiendo una suave sonrisa a Inner Moka, a Kurumu y a las otras 4 siluetas femeninas que les habían dado soporte en el combate.

* * *

- **Capítulo 5 – Travieso amor** -

Cerca del gimnasio de la Academia, se podía observar una enorme cantidad de alumnos reunidos tratando de ver una gran pizarra que había en el lugar.

-¡Uwaaah!-

-¡Los resultados de los exámenes han sido posteados!-

-¡No quiero ver!-

-¡Falle!-

Gritos de horror y llanto salían de parte de todos los alumnos en el lugar.

Otra cosa importante de mencionar acerca de esta academia para monstruos, es que sus clases son normales y el curriculum de la academia está basado sobre escuelas humanas.

Los Yōkai que asisten a esta academia, tienen test de matemáticas y también… ¡Necesitan estudiar para sus exámenes!

La mayoría de los egresados de la Academia Yōkai van a universidades en el mundo humano, o crean un negocio propio en la sociedad humana.

Podía observarse en aquella multitud a nuestra pelirosa favorita observando igualmente la pizarra.

En la pizarra podía leerse:

1.- Sendō Yukari

2.- Uchiha Sasuke

.

.

.

13.- Akashiya Moka

-Fu…- suspiró con alivio la chica muy contenta con su resultado- _Vaya… Sasuke quedo en segundo lugar_ \- pensó la chica curiosa.

-¡Asombroso! ¡Moka-san es la 13va!-

-No solo es la chica más hermosa de la academia, sino que también es muy inteligente. ¡No hay que olvidar que tiene una buena personalidad!-

-¡Es perfecta!-

-¡Es la chica ideal!-

De improvisto en el lugar comenzó a sentirse como si el aire desapareciera, algunos comenzaban a ahogarse, rápidamente todos buscaron el origen de aquella sensación.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar al causante de esto, todos los hombres que habían estado hablando sobre Moka sintieron miedo, pensaban que la causa de aquella sensación aplastante era por lo que dijeron.

El causante de aquel sentimiento era nada más y nada menos que nuestro protagonista, Uchiha Sasuke.

Se podía observar como su fleco tapaba sus ojos y un aura oscura emanaba de él.

-*Glup*- tragaron los hombres con dificultad.

-…- Sasuke se encontraba molesto- _¿He quedado en segundo lugar?.. ¿Yo?.. Esto debe ser algún error… Yo… ¡Un Uchiha! ¡¿En segundo lugar?!-_ la sensación cada vez empeoraba, algunos alumnos que eran de un nivel de poder bajo se desmayaron.

-¿S-Sasuke?- Moka se había acercado al pelinegro que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, se puso de puntitas y llevo una mano al rostro del Uchiha- ¡Sasuke!-

Inmediatamente después de volverlo a llamar comenzó a jalarle la mejilla mientras hacía un mohín.

-Ite.- murmuró el Uchiha espabilando, al instante la sensación desapareció, Sasuke dirigió la mirada a la pelirosa- ¿Moka?-

-Fu… A-Al fin reaccionas Sasuke.- dijo Moka riendo nerviosamente mientras dejaba de jalar la mejilla del pelinegro.

-Ha…- suspiró fastidiado Sasuke, seguía sin poder aceptar el que estuviera en 2do lugar. Por una maldita decima había quedado en segundo lugar- Felicidades Moka…- murmuró observando a la chica.

-¡Gracias Sasuke!- contestó la Akashiya con una gran sonrisa- Cómo recompensa me dejaras beber tu sangre, ¿no Sasuke?-

-Hn.- tal vez y el Uchiha era bipolar, era lo que pensaba la gente que veía la interacción entre ambos alumnos, después de todo ahora Sasuke tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras le daba una palmadita en la cabeza a la chica vampiro.

Desde unos metros a lo lejos una chica observaba con un mohín el desarrollo de los hechos, se trataba nada más y nada menos de la chica que saco el primer lugar… Sendō Yukari. Yukari es una niña de cabello castaño oscuro, es de estatura pequeña; tiene la falda de la escuela, pero tiene una camiseta roja, una capa con un lazo amarillo y una gorra de pico.

-¡Felicidades Yukari-san!- se escuchó a espaldas de la loli peli-castaña- Como se esperaba de la chica genio… Aun cuando solo tienes 12 años, se ve como que tú no deberías venir a la escuela ya.- una sonrisa arrogante se veía plasmada en el rostro de la persona que hablaba, 3 personas que acompañaban al que estaba hablando se encontraban riendo.

-Pero escucha… ¡Por favor no te creas tanto!- la gente empezó a dejar de prestar atención a nuestros protagonistas y comenzó a ver hacía la persona que hablaba- Porque ante mis ojos, no eres nada más que una mocosa inmadura que sigue dependiendo de la leche de su madre.

-¿R-Representante de la clase?- balbuceó Yukari mientras llevaba una mano cerca de su pecho.

-¡¿Y cuál es la idea con este disfraz?! Esta fuera de las reglas de la escuela. Detesto a las personas que sobresalen- dijo el representante de la clase mientras le intentaba quitar el gorro a la chica.

-¡Kya! P-Por favor, ¡deja eso!- exclamó la chica molestándose.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Oh mira! Esa es la chica genio…-

-Ella está siendo molestada por su representante otra vez-

-Bueno… Como ella viste así…-

Cada vez más eran los alumnos que se sumaban a ver lo que sucedía.

-Como representante de la clase, tu existencia me da dolor de cabeza… Después de todo… ¿Tu eres una bruja no es así?- dijo el representante mientras acercaba su rostro a el de la loli- Definitivamente que desagradable… Siento que voy a vomitar solo de pensar que estas en el mismo grado que yo…-

La loli bruja ya molesta de que la estuvieran molestando, busco con la vista algo en el lugar hasta que noto una roca. Con un leve movimiento de su varita, la roca se movió a una velocidad decente y le dio un golpe en la nuca al representante.

-JAJAJAJAJA- se rió infantilmente la chiquilla- Te lo mereces.-

-Tu… ¡Mocosa!..-

El representante saltó hacia Yukari, pero dos cosas (o en este caso personas) impidieron el impacto.

Una cosa, era que Moka apareció de la nada bloqueando el paso hacia Yukari.

Sasuke apareció ante ambas bloqueando a los cuatro abusadores e intimidándolos con algo de su instinto asesino.

-Lárguense basura.- espetó Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó uno de los 3 bravucones que acompañaban al representante- Ella es...-

-He dicho...- siseó Sasuke destilando y lanzando más de su instinto asesino, asustando a todos los presentes- Largo.-

Los cuatro chicos obedecieron por ahora. Pero Sasuke se olía problemas.

_ **Algunos minutos más tarde** _

-Mi nombre es Sendō Yukari… Muchas gracias Moka-san.- dijo alegre la bruja loli- ¡Me has salvado!-

- _¡¿Esta mocosa es la que me venció?!_ \- se dijo en su mente Sasuke para luego suspirar tranquilizándose- _En realidad he sido yo quien te ha salvado_.- pensó el Uchiha mientras bebía un jugo de tomate, ya que, tras el revuelo de las notas y salvar a Yukari habían ido a la cafetería.

-Estaba tan impresionada cuando me salvaste. Y-Yo... ¡TE AMO MOKA-SAN!- gritó alegre Yukari.

- _Mierda… Esto... No va a acabar bien_.-

-Cada vez que te veía de un lado a otro me enamoraba de ti un poco más.- decía embelesada la brujita- Pero después de que me hayas salvado ahorita, mi corazón se ha decidido. Por favor Moka-san, ¡sal conmigo!-

La pobre vampira apenas tenía una oportunidad entre mil de resistirse a la temida técnica de los ojos de cachorro. Y no se dio el caso.

-B-Bueno…- tartamudeó la pelirosa- Si es como amigas...-

-¡YEI!- chilló de alegría la loli- Estoy tan feliz.

Durante un buen rato, Yukari les siguió por todo el instituto, agarrada a las espaldas de Moka como una lapa y presionando sus pechos.

-¡Wow!- exclamó en una ocasión la niña- Los pechos de Moka son más grandes de lo que parecen… Son muy suaves… Esto parece un sueño...-

-Por alguna razón no puedo moverme.- suspiró Moka mientras caía con Yukari al suelo.

Sasuke, un poco cansado de la situación, agarró a la niña del cuello del uniforme y la levantó lejos de Moka.

-Oe.- comenzó con cuidado el Uchiha mientras la bajaba- El pasillo del instituto no es lugar para mostrar ''ese'' tipo de cosas. Eres superdotada, deberías ser capaz de saber que es la privacidad.-

-¡¿Y QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA INTERRUMPIRNOS?!-

-Alguien que sabe que el acoso no es socialmente aceptable.-

-No te cruces en nuestro camino.- murmuró ella ignorándole- Se mire como se miré, solo tienes apariencia, puedo ver que en realidad solo eres un delincuente. Tú y Moka son como una tortuga y la luna. Yo amo a Moka-san y no permitiré que alguien como tú la ensucie-desu.-

-Una mocosa súper-genio es quien menos debería juzgar la apariencia.- esto pareció enfurecer a la pequeña bruja, que sacó un bloc de notas.

-¿Ah sí? Pues dime tu nombre.-

-No sabes mi nombre ¿y ya me estas juzgando?- se burló el Uchiha- Hn. No eres muy diferente de los tipos de los que te salvamos.-

-¿¡QUE!?- gruñó la niña.

-Sasuke, no seas tan duro por favor.- dijo Moka tratando de calmar la situación.

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó inquieta- ¿Uchiha Sasuke? He oído de ti… De las mejores notas que hay y físico, un atractivo enorme para las chicas de la academia, pero un imán para los problemas, y dicen que torturaste brutalmente a varios alumnos.-

- _Bueno... No puedo negar eso siendo sincero…_ \- pensó Sasuke riendo mentalmente.

-No te permitiré que estés cerca de Moka-san, por el bien de nuestro amor, no permitiré que manches su reputación con tu molesta presencia-desu.-

-¿Y el que la tomen por una lesbiana lolicon por tu presencia no dañará su reputación?- comentó con sarcasmo el pelinegro.

-¡Cállate!- exclamó la niña- ¡Te declaro la guerra! ¡Varita mágica!-

Tras sacar una varita, que claramente le daba más pinta de estar haciendo cosplay, comenzó a agitarla mientras decía...

-Me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a acercarte a Moka-san desu.-

Unas escobas salieron de un armario cercano tratando de pegar a Sasuke.

No le llegaron a tocar ya que, en menos de un parpadeo, Yukari y Sasuke habían cambiado lugares.

- _De eso nada… No voy a caer en el mismo truco…_ \- pensó el Uchiha recordando como Naruto le jugó una broma similar en la Academia Ninja usando hilos, mientras veía como las escobas empezaban a pegar a su invocadora.

-¡Itai! ¡A MI NO-DESU!-

-¡SASUKE!- exclamó Moka- ¿Por qué le haces eso?-

-¿Yo? Se lo ha hecho ella solita, me ha lanzado eso y me he intercambiado con lo más cercano.- explicó el pelinegro excusándose- ¿Qué culpa tengo si lo que tenía tan cerca era ella?-

-¡BASTA!- gritó la niña cancelando su conjuro y mirando a Sasuke con odio- ¡TE DECLARO LA GUERRA UCHIHA! ¡JURO POR MI HONOR DE BRUJA QUE NO PODRAS DAR UN PASO SIN QUE HAYA UNA BROMA!-

[Pequeña enciclopedia Yōkai: "Bruja" Conocidas desde tiempos antiguos, son una raza al borde entre el mundo humano y el monstruo, viven en armonía con la naturaleza dentro de bosques profundos, lejos de cualquier hábitat humano. Es dicho que son capaces de usar magia gracias a su conexión con la naturaleza.]

-Eso ha de preocuparme.- dijo monótonamente Sasuke- Puedes ser una bromista, pero yo pasé cinco años en la escuela con el auto-proclamado "Rey de las bromas" como mi rival.-

* * *

_ **Mientras tanto, en Konoha** _

-¡A-Achu!- se escuchó un fuerte estornudo en lo que parecían ser unas aguas termales.

-¡Salud! ¿Estás bien cariño?- preguntaba algo preocupada una hermosa chica pelirosa de ojos color jade, la cual se encontraba dentro del agua sentada en el regazo de un hombre rubio de ojos azules que se tallaba la nariz.

-Si amor… No sé porque, pero desde que iniciamos nuestra luna de miel no he parado de estornudar dattebayo...- murmuró el rubio mientras rodeaba a la chica con sus brazos abrazándola- Quizá tenga que ver con que el idiota del Teme haya faltado a nuestra boda, siendo que ya nos había confirmado que asistiría.- dijo el rubio haciendo un mohín.

-Tenga que ver con Sasuke-kun o no, ahorita que volvamos a la habitación voy a revisarte… No vaya a ser que te de un resfriado y tengamos que terminar nuestra luna de miel de repente.- dijo la oji-jade- Okā-san dijo que quería muchos nietos…- murmuró la chica mientras su rostro se volvía completamente rojo.

-¡ESTOY TOTALMENTE BIEN Y DE ACUERDO CON MI SUEGRA!- dijo el oji-azul mientras respiraba agitadamente y un hilo de sangre salía por su nariz- ¡Es más! ¡Deberíamos iniciar ahora!- de improvisto el rubio se levantó de golpe cargando a la chica en sus brazos y saliendo corriendo del agua hacía su habitación.

-Pervertido…- susurró la pelirosa mientras ocultaba su rostro enrojecido en el pecho del rubio.

- _Otō-chan, Okā-chan, Ero-Sennin, Tsunade-bāchan, Suegro, Suegra… ¡NO LOS DEFRAUDARE!_ \- pensó el rubio mientras un intenso fuego se veía en sus ojos.

* * *

_ **De vuelta a la academia Yōkai** _

Veintisiete bromas devueltas contra Yukari en cuanto esta las lanzaba, era increíble que tantas veces se puede usar el Kawarimi (Jutsu de Sustitución), Sasuke se encontraba en el aula del club de periodismo.

-¿Ah? ¿Sendō Yukari?- preguntó Kurumu, que estaba sola con el pelinegro- Si, he oído hablar de ella. La llaman genio pero solo es una pequeña niña egoísta. Parece que todos la odian porque siempre gasta bromas a sus compañeros de clase.-

-Realmente me importa poco si es un genio, un científico loco o lo que sea.- comenzó a hablar Sasuke- Pero es muy persistente en que no me acerque a Moka.-

- _¡YAHOO!_ \- chilló Kurumu en su mente- _Gracias Yukari, gracias a ti tengo a Sasuke-kun para mi sola_.-

- _Aunque le puedo devolver sus bromas en su contra fácilmente, mientras no use una magia que no se pueda esquivar…_ \- pensó el último Uchiha llamando a la mala suerte.

A fuera del salón, Yukari les observó como si fueran una presa antes de murmurar un conjuro agitando la varita para conjurar una especie de muñeco de paja.

La niña empezó a jugar con el muñeco, causando que Sasuke se golpeará su propia cara.

-¿Qué demo-?-

A fuera en el pasillo, Moka escuchó a Sasuke gritar ''MIERDA, MI CUERPO SE MUEVE SOLO''.

- _¿Mmm?.. ¿Por qué estarán armando tanto jaleo?_ \- se preguntó la vampira mentalmente.

-Perdón por llegar tarde.- saludó alegre disculpándose la pelirosa, mientras abría la puerta- ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?-

La imagen que vio la dejó helada durante un par de segundos. Sasuke (con un leve sonrojo) estaba apretándole los pechos a una jadeante y sonrojada Kurumu, mientras gritaba ''MALDITA SEAS NIÑA'' para después alzarle la falda a la chica.

Cuando parecía que el pelinegro recuperó el control de su cuerpo, se oyó una risa al otro lado de la ventana, y cuando se asomaron vieron a la bruja loli desternillándose de risa en el césped.

-Bueno... Eso fue inesperado.- murmuró Sasuke.

-¿Eh?- balbuceó la peli-castaña mientras se levantaba y observaba fijamente al Uchiha.

-Que fue inesperado. No pensé que saldrías con algo así.-

-¿En serio? ¿Qué hay que hacer para enfurecerte?-

-Niña, aguanté cinco años de las bromas más pesadas que pueden existir, esto ni se acerca.-

-Tu... No sé cómo te aguanta tu familia. Eres irritante.-

Ese comentario por un momento afectó a Sasuke, que involuntariamente en un tic mostro algo de melancolía. Yukari lo notó y creyó que tenía una oportunidad de molestarlo para hacer que se fuera.

-¡Oh! ¿Es eso? Parece que tu familia no te soporta y por eso te echaron lejos, ¿no? Tu padre y tu madre deben de...-

No terminó la frase pues la sed de sangre que desprendía él pelinegro y la furia en los ojos de este, los cuales eran su Mangekyō Sharingan, la helaron. Mientras, la mano derecha del Uchiha brillaba y comenzaba a chisporrotear electricidad, que fue lentamente apagándose, sin embargo sus ojos todavía seguían con el Mangekyō resplandeciendo.

-Me voy a dar una vuelta...- espetó con irritación, girándose para irse por la ventana- Antes de que termine incinerando a la mocosa molesta.-

Y en menos de un parpadeo había desaparecido a una súper-velocidad hacia rumbo desconocido.

-Q-Que violento.- susurró Yukari.

-Yukari.- llamó molesta Moka mientras Kurumu se le unía. La pelirosa comprendía que Yukari era insegura y posesiva... Pero esto ya era grave. Kurumu la miraba con frialdad.

-¿Lo has visto Moka? Él es un peligro.- declaró- No es bueno para ti... Estarías mejor...-

-¡YUKARI!- gritó la vampira- Te has pasado.-

-¿Por qué? Él no es más que...-

-Es mi amigo.- interrumpió Moka- Mi mejor amigo, el que me ha salvado de varios abusos y ataques.-

-Quizás.- admitió pero aun altanera la niña, continuo- Pero eso no le da derecho a amenazar a sus superiores.-

-¿Superiores? Solo eres una mocosa arrogante.- dijo Kurumu iracunda.

-¡¿Já?!- exclamó Yukari indignada- ¡Aun así! Su reacción...-

-Tiene todo el derecho a enfurecerse así con ese tema delicado Yukari-chan, por eso dije que te has pasado.- interrumpió Moka de nuevo con seriedad. Tanto Moka y Kurumu recordaron cuando peleando entre ellas, le habían dicho a Sasuke quien le agradaría más a su familia.

_ **Flashback - Algunas semanas antes de los exámenes** _

 _-¡Sasuke-kun es mi pre-destinado!- se escuchó el grito de la bella súcubo peli-azul._

 _-¡Sasuke no es tu pre-destinado!- gritó Moka discutiendo con Kurumu. Se podía observar al Uchiha junto a las 2 chicas almorzar en la azotea, ambas chicas se encontraban teniendo una de sus típicas discusiones._

 _-Ha…- suspiró el pelinegro mientras terminaba su almuerzo-_ _¿Cuándo será el día en que estas dos no peleen?_ _\- pensó Sasuke divertido mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo._

 _-¡SASUKE/KUN!- lo llamaron ambas chicas- ¡¿Quién de las dos le agradaría más a tu familia?!- preguntaron ambas al unísono mientras se veían retadoramente._

 _-…-_

 _Las chicas dejaron de verse cuando no escucharon respuesta, regresaron la mirada hacía el pelinegro y notaron una leve aura de melancolía en el joven Uchiha._

 _-Mi familia eh…- murmuró Sasuke casi en un susurro._

 _-¿Sasuke?..-_

 _-¿Paso algo Sasuke-kun?..- preguntó Kurumu por ambas._

 _Moka con un semblante afligido tomo una mano del pelinegro._

 _-Ha… Si están dispuestas a escuchar sin interrumpirme… Les contare sobre mi familia…- dijo Sasuke suspirando todavía con esa leve aura de melancolía rodeándolo._

 _Kurumu tomo la mano izquierda que siempre estaba vendada de Uchiha. A continuación el pelinegro se abrió por primera vez a alguien sobre acerca de su familia, ni con el rubio Uzumaki había hablado de eso… Quien diría que con estas 2 chicas que no tenían mucho de ser sus amigas, su corazón se había permitido hablar de ello._

 _El pelinegro les conto todo sobre la masacre de su Clan, siendo cuidadoso de no revelar que era un humano y que era de otra dimensión._

_ **De vuelta a la actualidad** _

-S-Sasuke…- comenzó Moka, sin embargo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta de tan solo pensarlo.

-Sasuke-kun tenía 7 años, cuando toda su familia fue asesinada.- dijo Kurumu, a pesar de que se sentía igual que Moka- Y le obligaron a ver una ilusión donde veía como asesinaban a cada miembro de su familia una y otra vez por 72 horas dentro de la ilusión en unos minutos en la vida real.- termino Kurumu mientras unas leves lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

-¿E-Eh?- balbuceó horrorizada la bruja, reflexionando sobre todo. Él era el único en no atacarla por sus bromas, no mostró hostilidad... Hasta que ella lo arruinó... Todo por obsesionarse con acaparar a Moka porque se creía superior- ¡P-Por favor! Ayúdenme a encontrarlo, tengo que disculparme.-

-Vamos entonces.- dijo Moka más calmada- Hay que encontrarlo, antes de que algún idiota lo ataque y lo destroce.-

-Destrozado quien, ¿Sasuke?- preguntó Yukari preocupada.

-No, el idiota.- terminó Kurumu.

Ahora la bruja loli no sabía si preocuparse o asustarse.

Decidieron separarse para poder encontrarlo más rápido. Yukari fue al bosque, donde esta creyó que sería más lógico encontrarlo, al ser fácil estar solo... O perderse.

Mientras corría, se topó con cuatro figuras.

-¡Kyaaa!- chilló del susto la bruja- ¡Estúpido! ¡Mira por dónde vas!-

Cuando levantó la cabeza y vio a los tres matones de antes, es decir, el delegado de su clase y sus tres subordinados, que con su sola presencia ya asustaban a la niña.

-Tu eres la que chocó conmigo, Yukari-san.- dijo el jefe- Que grosera… Eres una maldita vergüenza para esta academia.-

La niña retrocedió un par de pasos mientras el representante los avanzó, bajando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Recuerdas que me has hecho quedar mal delante de toda esa gente? Jamás te perdonaré eso.- dijo mientras sus ojos y lengua adquirían rasgos reptilianos- He estado esperando a que te quedaras sola.- los matones tomaron a la bruja y junto al representante se la llevaron a lo más profundo del bosque

-¡Itai!- chilló Yukari al ser lanzada contra un árbol.

Los cuatro abusadores simplemente sonreían maléficamente mientras observaban a su víctima.

-Qué asco... Una bruja es una existencia repugnante.- declaró el líder mientras su piel y la de sus amigos se volvía verde y con escamas y sus caras cambiaban- Entiende… No necesitamos escoria así en nuestra clase. ¿Por qué no libro a esta academia de ti?-

Sus aspectos ya habían cambiado por completo, manifestando cuatro hombres lagarto. Horrorizada, Yukari trató de lanzar un conjuro, pero el líder del grupo cogió la varita de la bruja entre sus fauces y la masticó hasta hacerla astillas.

[Pequeña enciclopedia Yōkai: "Lizardman" Un hombre bestia con una cabeza como un lagarto. A pesar de su apariencia desagradable poseen una alta capacidad intelectual. Sus lazos con sus amigos son fuertes, pero estando solos igual son peligrosos. Son una raza de cazadores guerreros.]

- _Mi varita... Sin ella no puedo hacer magia…_ \- pensaba la bruja loli con miedo.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?- preguntó el líder.

-Deberíamos comérnosla- dijo uno de sus seguidores- Con toda esta niebla tan espesa nadie lo sabrá nunca.

-Je, suena bien.- dijo el líder saltando hacia la niña- ¡VAMOS A COMERNOSLA!-

-¡KKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!..

-¡BASTA!- la voz de Moka resonó en el claro del bosque en el que estaban, llamando la atención tanto de la bruja loli como de los hombres lagarto, que le lanzaron una mirada depredadora a la vampira.

-¡He dicho basta! ¡Quítenle las manos de encima a Yukari-chan!- exclamó la pelirosa.

-Maldición… ¿Tu otra vez, Akashiya Moka?- se exaltó el líder lagarto mientras chasqueaba los dedos siseando- Nos has atrapado en un mal momento...-

Los tres lacayos-lagartos empezaron a avanzar hacia Moka como depredadores acorralando a una misma presa, mientras Yukari gritaba que se fuera y la dejara o si no se la comerían.

-Está bien, Yukari-chan, me preocupabas así que no podía dejarte sola.- dijo Moka sonriendo- Además, está bien pedir ayuda cuando no puedes hacerlo sola.-

-¿E-Eh?-

-Se honesta. Tú gastabas bromas y querías mi atención porque querías ser apreciada ¿no?- preguntó Moka- Saldremos de esta y encontraremos a Sasuke... Seguro que si te disculpas querrá ser tu amigo también...-

- _¿A-Amigos?_ \- pensó en shock Yukari.

-¡¿QUE MURMURAN BASURA?!- gritaron los lagartos mientras saltaban a por ellas- ¡QUE ES ESO DE IGNORARNOS!-

-¿Consideran esto divertido?- preguntó una voz sin emoción que Moka y Yukari reconocieron- Este tipo de escenas... Me ponen enfermo. Cuatro adolescentes acosando a una niña por su raza...-

Los lagartos se helaron por el gélido y afilado frío en esa voz. Igualmente la reconocieron…

Era la voz de Uchiha Sasuke.

-Y para colmo atacan también a mi amiga.- dijo Sasuke con sorna- Bueno... Buscaba desahogar mi ira en alguien... Y ustedes me han dado muchas razones.-

-¡SASUKE! No... ¡HUYE!- gritó Yukari preocupada- ¡YO NO QUERIA DECIR ESAS COSAS!.. ¡NO LO SABIA! ¡Y NO QUIERO QUE TE HIERAN!-

-No te preocupes, solo son malos recuerdos… No lo sabias y no te culpo.- la calmó el pelinegro- Pero aún me cabrean esos recuerdos... Y estos tipos serán buenos muñecos anti-estrés.-

El aire era muy pesado por la sed de sangre que las dos chicas notaban pero, no se veían afectadas a diferencia de los lagartos que temblaban de miedo.

-No merecen la pena como para que use esto, pero, necesito desahogarme de todos modos.- dijo mostrando su Mangekyō- **Conozcan su lugar**.- murmuró copiando la frase célebre de Moka en su verdadera forma.

- **Hn...** \- se escuchó provenir del Rosario de la pelirosa, pero nadie presto atención a esto.

De la tierra comenzaron a surgir varios brazos de madera, los cuales agarraron a los aterrorizados lagartos que no tenían oportunidad de escape. Los brazos comenzaron a hundirse junto a los lagartos, se detuvieron en cuanto la mitad del cuerpo de los 4 abusadores no podía verse más.

- **Amaterasu**.- un mar de fuego negro se cernió sobre los 4 lagartos.

A penas el fuego los toco, empezaron a dar gritos desgarradores. Sasuke dejo que el fuego consumiera los brazos y que dejara quemaduras en algunas partes del torso de los bravucones.

En cuanto se sintió el delicioso olor a carne asada, apago las llamas negras. Los había dejado vivos pero inválidos por un tiempo, debido a las heridas que presentaba cada uno.

-Esto no es gran cosa… Son reptiles, les volverá a crecer...- dijo Sasuke silenciando sus gritos al lanzarles agua- Si vuelven a acosar a alguien por su raza, o a alguno de mis amigos... ¡ESTO LES PARECERÁ UN PASEO POR EL CAMPO!-

-¡Moka! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Yukari-chan!- se escuchó la voz de cierta súcubo- ¿Están bien?.. Ah…- balbuceó Kurumu al ver la situación, para finalmente reír nerviosamente mientras su estómago gruñía debido al olor de la carne.

-¿Por qué?..- susurró la brujita- Aun después de todo lo que hice y te dije… ¿Por qué peleas por alguien como yo?..-

Sasuke se acercó a la loli y le dio un golpecito en la frente.

-Ha…- suspiró el Uchiha, definitivamente se estaba pareciendo a Naruto y eso lo irritaba- Desde ahora seremos amigos… Ya no estarás más sola.- finalizó el pelinegro, las chicas se situaron a lado de él y le regalaron a Yukari una linda sonrisa. Debido a esas palabras y a lo hecho por las chicas, Yukari comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

_ **Al día siguiente** _

-Yukari-chan se ha vuelto buena chica en verdad, eh...- murmuró Moka.

-Sí, he oído que se disculpó con su clase por todas las bromas que hizo.- explicó Kurumu- Supongo que eso significa que se ha vuelto más precavida y sociable.-

-Eso es genial.- dijo Moka- Parece que está creciendo… Se volvió a disculpar con Sasuke y este, otra vez le dijo que la perdonaba. Parecen amigos en verdad ahora…- comento mientras ambas reían.

Abrieron la puerta del aula del club para meter las cajas que estaban llevando, pero vieron algo que las dejo en shock...

-¡SASUKE-KUN! ¡TE AMO!-

A Yukari saltándole encima a un desprevenido Uchiha que cargaba en equilibrio unos bocetos de artículos, para abrazársele como si fuera un peluche.

-¡Oh! Buenas tardes.- saludó Yukari- Me acaban de admitir en el club… ¡Estaré a su cuidado-desu!-

- _¿Un nuevo miembro?.._ \- se preguntaron las chicas en sus pensamientos.

-Yo... Amo a Moka-san.- se sonrojó la bruja loli- Y entonces me enamoré de Sasuke-kun también.-

-¿Eh?- balbucearon tanto la súcubo como la vampira.

- _Ha... Mi estancia en este lugar se va a volver aún más problemática_.- pensó con algo de fastidio, resignación y en el fondo algo de diversión el pelinegro.

A continuación, hubo una persecución hacia él y la vampira por parte de una cariñosa Yukari.

-Bueno… Pudo haber sido peor.- susurró la peliazul mientras reía ante la situación.

* * *

 **_-Ending 1 Shinobi + Vampire (Ending 15 Fairy Tail: Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to)-_**

Podía observarse lo que parecía ser una cafetería con lugares al aire libre, en una de las mesas de aquel lugar se observaba a una chica de largo cabello pelirosa. Se notaba que estaba viendo su celular el cual tenía un llaverito de un murciélago.

 **Hajimari wa tanjun de tomodachi to omotteita (Al principio pensé que simplemente eramos amigos pero)**

 **Kare ga iru kimi no koto suki ni naru nante masaka ne (Jamás creí que te llegaría a querer cuando ya tenías a alguien)**

El paisaje cambio mostrando el vasto mar azul, se veía a las aves volar cerca del agua. La misma chica de antes se encontraba en la orilla de la playa, en donde el agua no la tocara mientras que el viento mecía sus cabellos suavemente. Se observó cómo dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo.

 **Boku datte daiji na hito ga ita kimi ni mo nandoka hanashita kedo (Porque incluso yo tenía una persona importante de la que te hable muchas veces)**

 **Demo kono koro wa otagai mukuchi ni natteru (pero ahora no podemos hablar bien)**

Ahora el paisaje cambio a un sendero cubierto por árboles, los cuales evitaban que el sol pegara fuertemente en el camino de las personas que cruzaban aquel lugar. Por este sendero iba caminando la misma chica de antes, justo a unos metros de ella en la dirección contraria paso caminando un chico pelinegro, en cuanto estuvo a la espalda de la chica regreso su vista hacía esta. La chica también regreso la vista hacía el chico y ambos conectaron sus miradas.

 **Furidasu natsu no owari no ame ochiba wo fumishime narasu oto (Tú eras quien estaba mi lado escuchando el sonido)**

 **Tonari de boku to kiiteta no wa kimi datta ne (de la lluvia al final del verano y las hojas pisadas ¿verdad?)**

La cámara enfoco a unas hojas caídas de los arboles las cuales se elevaron gracias al viento. Finalmente se podía observar a ambos jóvenes en la cafetería al aire libre, el joven pelinegro le mostro a la chica un pequeño dige en forma de un Rosario, ante el regalo la chica pelirosa sonrió tiernamente para el pelinegro.

 **Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to (Ni tú, ni él, ni yo, ni ella)**  
 **Minna ga motto waraeru you ni negau yo my mind (deseo en mi mente que podamos reír mucho más)**

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo. Como han leído, POR EL MOMENTO la bruja loli estará en el harem de nuestro emo favorito. Por PM hubo una persona que me pregunto acerca de que vio Gin en el Tsukuyomi… Digamos que... Tiene que ver con las llamas de la juventud…

¡Gracias por leer! Se despide BigPanzer, ¡nos leemos luego!


	7. Capítulo 6

Hola.- Cualquier personaje hablando.

 _Hola_.- Cualquier personaje pensando.

 **Hola**.- Dioses o algún Yōkai de gran poder hablando.

 _ **Hola**_.- Dioses o algún Yōkai de gran poder pensando.

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**.- Nombre de algún ataque o Jutsu.

_ **Cambio de escenario** _

No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Rosario+Vampire estas historias pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Akihisa Ikeda respectivamente, no escribo con fines de lucro, solo escribo con el único motivo de entretener.

* * *

_ **En el capítulo anterior…** _

 _-S-Sasuke…- comenzó Moka, sin embargo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta de tan solo pensarlo._

 _-Sasuke-kun tenía 7 años, cuando toda su familia fue asesinada.- dijo Kurumu, a pesar de que se sentía igual que Moka- Y le obligaron a ver una ilusión donde veía como asesinaban a cada miembro de su familia una y otra vez por 72 horas dentro de la ilusión en unos minutos en la vida real.- termino Kurumu mientras unas leves lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos._

 _-¿E-Eh?- balbuceó horrorizada la bruja, reflexionando sobre todo. Él era el único en no atacarla por sus bromas, no mostró hostilidad... Hasta que ella lo arruinó... Todo por obsesionarse con acaparar a Moka porque se creía superior- ¡P-Por favor! Ayúdenme a encontrarlo, tengo que disculparme.-_

 _-Vamos entonces.- dijo Moka más calmada- Hay que encontrarlo, antes de que algún idiota lo ataque y lo destroce.-_

 _-Destrozado quien, ¿Sasuke?- preguntó Yukari preocupada._

 _-No, el idiota.- terminó Kurumu._

 _Ahora la bruja loli no sabía si preocuparse o asustarse._

 _Decidieron separarse para poder encontrarlo más rápido. Yukari fue al bosque, donde esta creyó que sería más lógico encontrarlo, al ser fácil estar solo... O perderse._

 _Mientras corría, se topó con cuatro figuras._

 _-¡Kyaaa!- chilló del susto la bruja- ¡Estúpido! ¡Mira por dónde vas!-_

 _Cuando levantó la cabeza y vio a los tres matones de antes, es decir, el delegado de su clase y sus tres subordinados, que con su sola presencia ya asustaban a la niña._

 _-Tu eres la que chocó conmigo, Yukari-san.- dijo el jefe- Que grosera… Eres una maldita vergüenza para esta academia.-_

 _La niña retrocedió un par de pasos mientras el representante los avanzó, bajando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos._

 _-¿Recuerdas que me has hecho quedar mal delante de toda esa gente? Jamás te perdonaré eso.- dijo mientras sus ojos y lengua adquirían rasgos reptilianos- He estado esperando a que te quedaras sola.- los matones tomaron a la bruja y junto al representante se la llevaron a lo más profundo del bosque_

 _-¡Itai!- chilló Yukari al ser lanzada contra un árbol._

 _Los cuatro abusadores simplemente sonreían maléficamente mientras observaban a su víctima._

 _-Qué asco... Una bruja es una existencia repugnante.- declaró el líder mientras su piel y la de sus amigos se volvía verde y con escamas y sus caras cambiaban- Entiende… No necesitamos escoria así en nuestra clase. ¿Por qué no libro a esta academia de ti?-_

 _Sus aspectos ya habían cambiado por completo, manifestando cuatro hombres lagarto. Horrorizada, Yukari trató de lanzar un conjuro, pero el líder del grupo cogió la varita de la bruja entre sus fauces y la masticó hasta hacerla astillas._

 _[Pequeña enciclopedia Yōkai: "Lizardman" Un hombre bestia con una cabeza como un lagarto. A pesar de su apariencia desagradable poseen una alta capacidad intelectual. Sus lazos con sus amigos son fuertes, pero estando solos igual son peligrosos. Son una raza de cazadores guerreros.]_

 _-Mi varita... Sin ella no puedo hacer magia…- pensaba la bruja loli con miedo._

 _-¿Qué hacemos con ella?- preguntó el líder._

 _-Deberíamos comérnosla- dijo uno de sus seguidores- Con toda esta niebla tan espesa nadie lo sabrá nunca._

 _-Je, suena bien.- dijo el líder saltando hacia la niña- ¡VAMOS A COMERNOSLA!-_

 _-¡KKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.._

 _-¡BASTA!- la voz de Moka resonó en el claro del bosque en el que estaban, llamando la atención tanto de la bruja loli como de los hombres lagarto, que le lanzaron una mirada depredadora a la vampira._

 _-¡He dicho basta! ¡Quítenle las manos de encima a Yukari-chan!- exclamó la pelirosa._

 _-Maldición… ¿Tu otra vez, Akashiya Moka?- se exaltó el líder lagarto mientras chasqueaba los dedos siseando- Nos has atrapado en un mal momento...-_

 _Los tres lacayos-lagartos empezaron a avanzar hacia Moka como depredadores acorralando a una misma presa, mientras Yukari gritaba que se fuera y la dejara o si no se la comerían._

 _-Está bien, Yukari-chan, me preocupabas así que no podía dejarte sola.- dijo Moka sonriendo- Además, está bien pedir ayuda cuando no puedes hacerlo sola.-_

 _-¿E-Eh?-_

 _-Se honesta. Tú gastabas bromas y querías mi atención porque querías ser apreciada ¿no?- preguntó Moka- Saldremos de esta y encontraremos a Sasuke... Seguro que si te disculpas querrá ser tu amigo también...-_

 _-¿A-Amigos?- pensó en shock Yukari._

 _-¡¿QUE MURMURAN BASURA?!- gritaron los lagartos mientras saltaban a por ellas- ¡QUE ES ESO DE IGNORARNOS!-_

 _-¿Consideran esto divertido?- preguntó una voz sin emoción que Moka y Yukari reconocieron- Este tipo de escenas... Me ponen enfermo. Cuatro adolescentes acosando a una niña por su raza...-_

 _Los lagartos se helaron por el gélido y afilado frío en esa voz. Igualmente la reconocieron…_

 _Era la voz de Uchiha Sasuke._

 _-Y para colmo atacan también a mi amiga.- dijo Sasuke con sorna- Bueno... Buscaba desahogar mi ira en alguien... Y ustedes me han dado muchas razones.-_

 _-¡SASUKE! No... ¡HUYE!- gritó Yukari preocupada- ¡YO NO QUERIA DECIR ESAS COSAS!.. ¡NO LO SABIA! ¡Y NO QUIERO QUE TE HIERAN!-_

 _-No te preocupes, solo son malos recuerdos… No lo sabias y no te culpo.- la calmó el pelinegro- Pero aún me cabrean esos recuerdos... Y estos tipos serán buenos muñecos anti-estrés.-_

 _El aire era muy pesado por la sed de sangre que las dos chicas notaban pero, no se veían afectadas a diferencia de los lagartos que temblaban de miedo._

 _-No merecen la pena como para que use esto, pero, necesito desahogarme de todos modos.- dijo mostrando su Mangekyō-_ _ **Conozcan su lugar**_ _.- murmuró copiando la frase célebre de Moka en su verdadera forma._

 _De la tierra comenzaron a surgir varios brazos de madera, los cuales agarraron a los aterrorizados lagartos que no tenían oportunidad de escape. Los brazos comenzaron a hundirse junto a los lagartos, se detuvieron en cuanto la mitad del cuerpo de los 4 abusadores no podía verse más._

 _-_ _ **Amaterasu**_ _.- un mar de fuego negro se cernió sobre los 4 lagartos._

 _A penas el fuego los toco, empezaron a dar gritos desgarradores. Sasuke dejo que el fuego consumiera los brazos y que dejara quemaduras en algunas partes del torso de los bravucones._

 _En cuanto se sintió el delicioso olor a carne asada, apago las llamas negras. Los había dejado vivos pero inválidos por un tiempo, debido a las heridas que presentaba cada uno._

 _-Esto no es gran cosa… Son reptiles, les volverá a crecer...- dijo Sasuke silenciando sus gritos al lanzarles agua- Si vuelven a acosar a alguien por su raza, o a alguno de mis amigos... ¡ESTO LES PARECERÁ UN PASEO POR EL CAMPO!-_

 _-¡Moka! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Yukari-chan!- se escuchó la voz de cierta súcubo- ¿Están bien?.. Ah…- balbuceó Kurumu al ver la situación, para finalmente reír nerviosamente mientras su estómago gruñía debido al olor de la carne._

 _-¿Por qué?..- susurró la brujita- Aun después de todo lo que hice y te dije… ¿Por qué peleas por alguien como yo?..-_

 _Sasuke se acercó a la loli y le dio un golpecito en la frente._

 _-Ha…- suspiró el Uchiha, definitivamente se estaba pareciendo a Naruto y eso lo irritaba- Desde ahora seremos amigos… Ya no estarás más sola.- finalizó el pelinegro, las chicas se situaron a lado de él y le regalaron a Yukari una linda sonrisa. Debido a esas palabras y a lo hecho por las chicas, Yukari comenzó a llorar de felicidad._

 ___ _ **Al día siguiente**_ ___

 _-Yukari-chan se ha vuelto buena chica en verdad, eh...- murmuró Moka._

 _-Sí, he oído que se disculpó con su clase por todas las bromas que hizo.- explicó Kurumu- Supongo que eso significa que se ha vuelto más precavida y sociable.-_

 _-Eso es genial.- dijo Moka- Parece que está creciendo… Se volvió a disculpar con Sasuke y este, otra vez le dijo que la perdonaba. Parecen amigos en verdad ahora…- comento mientras ambas reían._

 _Abrieron la puerta del aula del club para meter las cajas que estaban llevando, pero vieron algo que las dejo en shock..._

 _-¡SASUKE-KUN! ¡TE AMO!-_

 _A Yukari saltándole encima a un desprevenido Uchiha que cargaba en equilibrio unos bocetos de artículos, para abrazársele como si fuera un peluche._

 _-¡Oh! Buenas tardes.- saludó Yukari- Me acaban de admitir en el club… ¡Estaré a su cuidado-desu!-_

 _-¿Un nuevo miembro?..- se preguntaron las chicas en sus pensamientos._

 _-Yo... Amo a Moka-san.- se sonrojó la bruja loli- Y entonces me enamoré de Sasuke-kun también.-_

 _-¿Eh?- balbucearon tanto la súcubo como la vampira._

 _-Ha... Mi estancia en este lugar se va a volver aún más problemática.- pensó con algo de fastidio, resignación y en el fondo algo de diversión el pelinegro._

 _A continuación, hubo una persecución hacia él y la vampira por parte de una cariñosa Yukari._

 _-Bueno… Pudo haber sido peor.- susurró la peliazul mientras reía ante la situación._

* * *

_ **Academia Yōkai** _

Esta es una escuela para que monstruos asistan. Ya han sido algunos meses desde que nuestro protagonista, Uchiha Sasuke, haya llegado a aquella Academia.

* * *

 **_-Opening 1 Shinobi + Vampire (Ending Rosario + Vampire: Dancing in the Velvet Moon)-_**

Aparece en el cielo nocturno el Rosario de Moka volando.

Una vez desaparece el Rosario, varias ondas se ven por la pantalla.

 **Hakugin no honoo ten wo kogashite (El fuego de color plateado que quemó el cielo.)**

Se puede observar un gran campo siendo cubierto por una nube de arena.

 **Tatoe kokoro hikisaitemo (Haciendo lo mismo con mi corazón.)**

La nube de arena comienza a despejarse revelando a Sasuke y a Inner Moka levantándose del suelo con una expresión desafiante en sus rostros.

 **Anata dake ni sasagetai no (** **Aunque tuvieras que sacrificarte.)**

Ambos conectaron sus miradas y luego, dirigieron ambos la vista hacia el cielo que oscureció de repente y apareció la Luna llena tornándose de un color rojo carmesí igual a los ojos de Inner Moka.

 **Watashi no mune no juujika wo (Mi pecho jamás lo permitiría.)**

La luna fue sustituida por el Rosario de Moka el cual en el centro decía "Shinobi + Vampire".

 **Nemuranai VELVET no tsuki (Una Luna aterciopelada que no duerme.)**

 **Kazarareta himitsu no heya (Adorna nuestra habitación secreta.)**

Se ve como se divide el Rosario ahora mostrando la pantalla dividida. Del lado izquierdo podía observarse a Inner Moka desnuda recostada en una cama solo siendo cubierta por una sabana. Del lado derecho podía observarse a Sasuke solo llevando el pantalón del uniforme mostrando su torso bien trabajado, se encontraba frente a un enorme ventanal observando la luna carmesí y tras de él la cama en la que dormía Moka.

 **Futari kiri sotto kagi wo kake (Nos quedamos solos y cerramos la puerta con llave.)**

Inner Moka comenzó a despertarse, se levantó de la cama llevando la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo y saliendo de la cama colocándose a un lado de Sasuke.

 **Odorimashou itazura na toki ni yudanete (Vamos a bailar, ahora es el momento de hacer travesuras…)**

Ambos observaron el cielo nocturno solo siendo iluminado por la Luna carmesí.

 **Yasashiku hi wo tomoshita, CANDLE no youni anata (Encendí un fuego amable, hare que te derritas como una vela.)**

Giraron lentamente para ver al otro.

 **Aa torokasete agemashou (Ah... Vamos a conquistarnos.)**

Una vez viéndose directo a los ojos, Inner Moka coloco una mano en la ventana y comenzó a acercarse a Sasuke lentamente.

 **Chikainasai eien wo (Jurémonos lealtad eterna.)**

La vela que iluminaba levemente el pasillo se apagó, casi al mismo tiempo la sábana que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Inner Moka cayó al suelo. Por la iluminación de la luna, podía observarse a las siluetas de ambos juntarse.

Rápidamente hubo un cambio de escena, se vieron imágenes de algunos Yōkai.

 **Ai no kusari dare nimo kowasenai (No dejemos que la cadena del amor se rompa.)**

Aparecieron en el campo de la primera escena Sasuke y Moka, ambos vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela. La única diferencia era que Sasuke llevaba en su espalda a Kusanagi en su vaina.

 **Amaku kiyora na jumon wo kakete (Prometo lanzarte un conjuro de pasión dulce.)**

 **Anata dake ni yurusareru no (Tú también debes compartirlo conmigo.)**

Alrededor de ellos, una gran cantidad de monstruos aparecieron. Inmediatamente, Sasuke activó su Sharingan para luego ser cubierto por una gran cantidad de rayos, Moka se cubrió de una capa de su aura demoniaca.

 **Kinjirareta MELODY sae mo (Siente la melodía que tocamos.)**

Ambos se lanzaron de lleno contra los Yōkai que los rodeaban, iniciando una enorme lucha sin precedentes.

 **Jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni Naru (Esta libertad hará que nos crezcan alas.)**

Aparecieron 5 siluetas femeninas, sin embargo solo dos de ellas podían apreciarse claramente quienes eran. Kurumu y Yukari, junto a las otras 3 siluetas, se unieron a Sasuke y Moka para combatir a los Yōkai enemigos.

 **Tsukamaete hayaku... (Abrazame, rápido...)**

Hubo otro cambio de escena, se podía observar a Sasuke con sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Inner Moka y a esta última con sus manos en las mejillas de Sasuke, para luego clavar sus colmillos en el cuello del pelinegro succionando un poco de la sangre de este y luego pasándole desapercibido un poco de su propia sangre.

 **Saa, watashi wo (¡Vamos, hazlo!)**

Posteriormente se vieron una gran cantidad de siluetas observando siniestramente desde las sombras a Sasuke. Finalmente se observó a Sasuke con los brazos abiertos dirigiendo una suave sonrisa a Inner Moka, a Kurumu, a Yukari y a las otras 3 siluetas femeninas que les habían dado soporte en el combate.

* * *

_ **Capítulo 6 – Regalo artístico** _

En el aula del club de periodismo, se encontraban los miembros en un tiempo de descanso.

Moka parecía estar inmersa en un libro de arte. Por su parte, Sasuke revisaba unas notas, y de repente, al sentir que algo se le aproximaba; levantó su lápiz, concentrando algo de Chakra en este, haciendo que el objeto que se le acercaba, que era un periódico enrollado empuñado por Gin, rebotara y le diera al hombre lobo en la frente.

-Firulais malo.- dijo burlonamente el Uchiha, aunque su forma de hablar no concordaba con el rostro sin emociones que tenía en ese momento.

-Grrr... Lo que sea...- gruñó en respuesta Gin- Es el tiempo del club de periodismo. Se acabó el descanso, hay que trabajar.-

-Hn. No eres el más indicado para decir eso.- señaló Sasuke.

Gin entonces se fijó en Moka acercándose a ella y notando el libro que leía.

-¡Oh, Moka-san!- exclamó el hombre lobo sorprendiendo a la mencionada- ¿Estas haciendo una pintura? Ese es un libro de arte.-

-¡¿E-EH?! N-No yo... Esto... Ah...- balbuceaba incoherentemente la joven vampiresa

Gin, aparentando estar enternecido, sonrió a la chica.

-Je… Tu mirada es tan cálida como siempre.- dijo tratando de ser cool- Realmente me gustas baby.-

Mientras el licántropo le preguntaba a la pelirosa '' ¿Por qué no sales conmigo Moka-san?", Sasuke no podía evitar pensar en cómo se parecía esto a como cuando las chicas de Konoha le insistían para que salieran.

- _Es como ver eso en un espejo, pero invertido_.- pensó el Shinobi.

En ese momento, Gin empezó a perseguir a Moka por toda la habitación mostrando rasgos de su verdadera forma, ante lo cual, se encontró con una Shuriken volando y clavándose en el suelo, rasgando la ropa del lobo muy cerca de un punto muy preciado.

-Firulais. Trabaja. ¡Ahora!- siseó Sasuke.

Entonces se abrió la puerta del aula dejando entrar a cierta chica súcubo, la cual se arrojó hacia Sasuke a tal velocidad que parecía un borrón.

-Sasuke-kun.- llamó Kurumu alegremente- ¡Otro día contigo en el club! ¡Te quiero! ¿Cómo está hoy mi destinado?-

-¡Sasuke no es tu destinado!- exclamó Moka tomando al shinobi del brazo.

- _Y ahí van de nuevo…_ \- pensó suspirando el pelinegro.

-¡Si lo es!- exclamó la peliazul asfixiando al Uchiha en su dotada delantera.

- _Ya es junio... Se acercan los periodos de vacaciones..._ \- pensó Sasuke mientras comenzaba a ver a Itachi al final del túnel ofreciéndole dangos.

De repente, dos cacerolas salieron de la nada y se incrustaron en las cabezas de Gin y Kurumu. Todos miraron a Yukari, la responsable, que acababa de aparecer en el aula.

-¡No dejare que nadie ponga las manos encima de Sasuke-kun o Moka-san! Pelearé con mi magia.- declaró la niña.- ¡Porque los quiero a ambos!-

-¿Q-Quién es ella?- preguntó un Gin ensangrentado.

-Sendō Yukari-chan. Nueva miembro y bruja/niña genio.- contestó Moka.

-Esto está siempre muy animado.- dijo llegando al aula la asesora del club, Nekonome-sensei, mientras soltaba un ronroneo.

_ **Un par de horas más tarde...** _

Tras separarse del resto del grupo, Moka y Sasuke fueron por su camino habitual hasta un cierto punto no muy lejos de la academia en sí.

-Es tarde Sasuke.- le sonrió Moka- Nos vemos mañana.-

-¿Mmm? ¿No nos vamos juntos hoy?-

-Lo siento, tengo que ir a otro lugar.- dijo mostrando el libro de arte de antes- La profesora de arte me pidió que fuera su modelo para una pintura.-

-Oh... Bien entonces, espero que todo salga bien…. De todas formas yo iré a entrenar un poco.- explicó el Uchiha, ganando un asentimiento de la vampira.

-Espera que a los dos nos vaya bien entonces ¿no?- comentó la vampira sonriendo- Seguiré esforzándome en el periódico igualmente.- repuso alegremente- S-Sasuke… ¿Me dejarías beber tu sangre?..-

-¿Já?-

-Es solo... Que pienso que sería como un adiós después de hoy, yo... Estaré sola en lo que dura lo que me pidió la Sensei...-

Sasuke suspiró resignado. No es como si le importara mucho, ya que tenía su factor de regeneración.

Lo cual explicaba por qué Moka tenía siempre tanta energía. Se atiborraba de sangre ya que Sasuke casi no podía desangrarse.

-Adelante entonces...- murmuró ofreciendo el cuello.

-¡GRACIAS!- exclamo alegre como nunca la chica- Itadakimasu.-

Y tras eso hundió sus colmillos en el cuello del Shinobi para empezar a aspirar su deliciosa sangre.

_ **Al día siguiente - Aula del club de periodismo** _

-¡TODOS! ¡Atención!- llamó Gin con rostro serio- Tenemos una noticia. El 'Problema de las chicas perdidas'.-

-¿¡CHICAS PERDIDAS!?- exclamaron las chicas presentes.

-¿Por qué les extraña?- preguntó Sasuke, que estaba bebiendo como siempre un jugo de tomate- Es un internado aislado. Lleno de monstruos adolescentes con las hormonas y las emociones alborotadas. Los escándalos y desapariciones deberían ser más comunes.-

-Si lo miras así...- comenzó Kurumu.

-Como tú que trataste de esclavizar a la escuela al principio, ¿no Kurumu-chan?- interrumpió Moka.

-He recolectado algo de información de las chicas perdidas.- declaró el hombre lobo pasándoles unas hojas con fotos y datos de las chicas en paradero desconocido.

-Podría ser un violador- conjeturó Sasuke.

-Podría ser... Como se ve en las fotos, las desaparecidas están bastante buenas.- dijo el lobo aun serio y con expresión pensativa- Si alguien las ha secuestrado, quiero ser yo quien las salve. Sería una oportunidad perfecta para conocerlas mejor.- esto último lo dijo sonriendo determinado y con un hilo de sangre saliendo por su nariz.

- _¡ESA ES SU MOTIVACION!_ \- pensaron todas las chicas.

Por otra parte…

-¿Por qué siempre me rodean los pervertidos?- pensó el Uchiha recordando a Naruto, al sabio de los sapos, a Kakashi, a Orochimaru, a Kabuto, a Suigetsu, entre otros.

-En fin… Salgan ahí fuera y recolecten toda la información que puedan, y obvio, que crean que puede ser útil para el periódico.-

-Eto... Quizás no tenga mucho tiempo...- dijo algo apenada Moka- Pero ayudaré en lo que pueda.-

Un rato después, estaban todos desperdigados por el campus entrevistando sospechosos, amigos de las desaparecidas y conocidos o compañeros de clase que pudieran entregar algún tipo de información.

Algo que fue… Totalmente inútil. Nadie sabía o recordaba algo de importancia. Y el lenguaje corporal de los sospechosos que leyó Sasuke con el Sharingan indicaba que decían la verdad.

-Tsk.- chasqueo Sasuke la lengua, caminando de vuelta a su dormitorio- ¿Hn?-

Vio a lo lejos a Moka, que se dirigía hacia otra figura.

Y no, como podemos ver, Sasuke seguía sin dejar de lado su monosílabo favorito.

-¡Oh! Sensei, lamento haberla hecho esperar.- escuchó decir a Moka.

-Te agradezco la ayuda.- dijo una mujer con el pelo en varias trenzas, ropa informal un pañuelo en la cabeza y un abrigo- Estoy muy feliz Moka-san.-

-Ishigami… ¿La profesora de arte? Ah, claro… Moka hacía de modelo. Por eso estaban reuniéndose.-

-Tu belleza es puro arte, debo tenerlo en mi colección, cueste lo que cueste.- dijo la profesora.

- _¿Porque esto suena tan similar al antiguo Orochimaru?.. Tanto que da miedo…_ -

-Oh, gracias.- dijo inclinándose en una reverencia la vampira- Trabajaré con usted toda la semana.-

_ **Al día siguiente** _

-Bueno, en la clase de arte de hoy, continuaran con el tema de la semana pasada, "Que es importante para ti".- dijo Ishigami- Ese tema es el arte que cada uno guarda en su corazón, siéntanse libres de pintar lo que quieran.-

Mientras la gente empezó a pintar, muchas de las chicas empezaron a rodear y a acosar a Ishigami.

- _Parece que es popular entre las chicas_.- pensó el pelinegro- _Gracias a Rikudō que Naruto no está aquí… No podría soportar sus malditos comentarios si viera esto… Espero Sakura lo discipline…_ -

En ese momento entró una chica desconocida, de pelo corto y dos trenzas extrañas a los lados de la cara diciendo que se escapó de Educación Física para ver a Ishigami.

- _Wow… Hasta las chicas de otras clases… Es como yo… ¡MIERDA! Ahora pienso como el Usuratonkachi_.-

Un rato después, al terminar la clase, Moka empezó a ir por su camino.

-Oe Moka.- llamó Sasuke- ¿Tienes un momento?-

-¿Eh?... Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo pero...-

-Bueno, veras...-

-¡SASUKE-KUN!- gritó Kurumu saliendo de la nada tras haber visto a Sasuke y tratando de hundirlo en un abrazo asfixiante entre su busto enorme- ESTOY tan feliz de encontrarte otra vez. Es el destino.-

Moka, como pasó el resto de veces, no se lo tomó bien y se fue de ahí muy enfadada.

- _Ha… Problemático…_ \- pensó Sasuke observándola irse, mientras era llevado al mundo de la inconsciencia gracias a la maravillosa sensación de los pechos de la súcubo, que bueno que nadie podía leer su mente… Nadie sabría que en el fondo le agradaba que Kurumu hiciera eso.

_ **A la noche del día siguiente** _

Muy bien, esto era raro. Muy raro… Sasuke estaba total y absolutamente seguro de que Orochimaru había, después de todo hasta le regalo su Katana, pero...

Sus malditos sentidos le decían que Ishigami era o bien Orochimaru o un pariente de este, o bien exactamente como el en cuanto a obsesiones.

El Uchiha estaba más que dispuesto a apostar por esto último.

No podía dejar a Moka sola con la mayor sospechosa sin asegurar el perímetro. Ni de broma.

Lento pero seguro, se acercó al ''aula'' y tocó a la puerta. Al no contestar nadie abrió la puerta.

-Con permiso.- llamó al entrar con "cortesía", pero el aula parecía completamente vacía- Hn.-

 **Sniff... Sob...**

Se oían varios sonidos como de llanto contenido, provenientes de una taquilla. Se acercó con cautela y abrió la puerta de esta, viendo que en ella había la estatua de una chica que le sonaba de algo, y que la estatua parecía llorar.

-Hn...

-Tu…- siseó fríamente una voz tras el- ¡¿Que le estás haciendo a mi arte?!-

El efecto fue instantáneo. En un parpadeo, Sasuke estaba a espaldas de la voz con su dedo índice cubierto de rayos apuntando al cuello de la figura que había hablado.

Se trataba de Ishigami.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó fingiendo arrepentimiento y haciendo desaparecer los rayos de su dedo- Son mis reflejos... Trate de no volver a sorprenderme por la espalda.-

-Oh, Uchiha Sasuke.- reconoció la profesora sonriendo de repente- Uno de los mejores de mi clase. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

Esto era cortesía del Sharingan, con el cual copiaba las habilidades de la maestra.

-Es por las chicas desaparecidas. Nadie entre los alumnos tiene algo de información útil.- dijo sin observar nada a simple vista que delatara a Ishigami- Otros están volviendo a inspeccionar a los estudiantes, pero, yo pruebo otro enfoque. Aquellos que prestan más atención, los profesores… Y tu… Eres quien más atención da y recibe, así que eres la primera a quien preguntar.-

-Ya veo... Mucho me temo que no se nada. Algunas pasaban mucho por aquí, pero de repente... Ya no se les vio más.-

-Hn. Otro callejón sin salida…-

-Uchiha-san… Si se me permite la pregunta... ¿Cómo asimilas las técnicas de trazo que refiné y explico, tan fácilmente? Una vez las muestro lo haces exactamente al mismo nivel que yo.-

Sasuke la miró unos segundos tras esto. ¿Debería decirle? Sasuke sabía que no le decía todo, sabía que muy probablemente era un enemigo. Como decir sobre el Sharingan.

Pero claro... No tenía que decirle todo. Podía mencionar un dato y hacerle creer que era todo.

-Sharingan.- explicó el pelinegro, mostrando sus ojos rojos con tres tomoes alrededor de la pupila- Una habilidad genética que pertenece solo a mi raza. Podemos aprender y copiar cualquier cosa/habilidad solo con verla una vez o incluso mientras se hace al mismo tiempo.- terminó el Uchiha- Siempre que no requiera una condición privada, como la velocidad de un hombre lobo.-

-Increíble... Maravilloso...- dijo casi relamiéndose la profesora-Algo así es increíble.-

- _Creo que acabo de clonar a Orochimaru_.- murmuró Sasuke en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- se oyó la voz de Moka tras él, que al girarse a verla parecía algo tensa- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues...-

-¡NO!- gritó la chica de repente, llevando al Uchiha a la puerta- Por favor vete, esto es vergonzoso.-

-¿Vergonzoso? ¿Por qué?-

-¡ESO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!- exclamó haciéndole la competencia a un tomate en lo que a rojo se refiere- Solo vete, por favor…-

Y tras eso cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?-

_ **Al mismo tiempo, en el club de periodismo** _

-Esto es malo.- dijo Yukari mirando en una bola de cristal- Recibo una lectura oscura de Moka y Sasuke.-

_ **De vuelta al aula de arte** _

-¡KYYYAAAAA!- chilló Moka aterrada- ¿¡Que sucede con usted, Ishigami sensei!? Tu pelo es como de serpientes.-

La mencionada solo se reía mientas las serpientes que conformaban su pelo azotaban el aire a su alrededor como látigos.

-Lo siento pero tendré que acortar nuestro tiempo juntas Moka-san.- sonrió- Parece que ese amigo tuyo empieza a sospechar.-

Ante el espanto de la vampira, una de las serpientes se enroscó en su brazo y la zarandeó para luego lanzarla a través de la puerta del despacho de la medusa. Cuando la polvareda se dispersó y Moka alzó la cabeza vio algo aterrador. Estaba rodeada de estatuas.

-¿Q-Que es esto?... Las estatuas lloran como si fueran reales.- balbuceó la vampira- Ite.-

Un repentino rigor se apoderó de la mano de Moka, y al mirarla, vio que se estaba petrificando lentamente.

-¿Me estoy volviendo piedra?-

-Así es.- siseó Ishigami- Petrificación, el poder de Medusa. Todo lo vivo que es mordido por mis serpientes, se transforma en piedra… Pronto serás una estatua como las demás chicas.

-No… ¡NO PUEDE SER!..- exclamó cada vez más asustada- ¡¿ENTONCES ESTAS ESTATUAS SON?!...-

-¡EXACTO! Son las hermosas estudiantes de esta academia.- dijo alegremente- Las petrifiqué. ¿No es algo artístico? Pronto tú también serás parte de mi colección... ¡AKASHIYA MOKA!-

Varias serpientes se enroscaron en los brazos, piernas y pecho de la vampira, inmovilizándola.

-Elevare al máximo tu belleza transformándote en arte Moka-san.- dijo acariciando una de las estatuas- ¿No es un honor? Mira a estas chicas, lloran pese a ser piedra, están vivas. Tienen emociones, tristeza y desesperanza... No pueden ni moverse ni morir, solo, derramar lágrimas. Que hermoso, ¿no es esto arte?-

Entonces miró a Moka.

-Es tu fin... ¡AAAAHHHHHGGGG!..- Ishigami bramó de dolor al sentir como las serpientes que atrapaban a Moka eran cortadas. Sasuke había vuelto y su mano izquierda resplandecía llena de rayos.

-¡SASUKE! ¡HUYE!-

-No.- contestó con simpleza el Shinobi, mostrando de nuevo su Sharingan y mirando a los ojos de la medusa.

-El Sharingan... Ah sí… Maravilloso poder... ¿Pero de qué sirve copiarme si no puedes usar mi petrificación?- comentó Ishigami sonando justo como Orochimaru.

-¿Y de verdad me crees tan tonto como para decírtelo todo?- se burló Sasuke, con el Sharingan fluctuando y luego cambiando a su EMS- ¿Te han dicho que siempre mires a los ojos al hablar?-

-¿Que?-

- **Tsukuyomi**.-

Y el mundo se tornó oscuro para Ishigami.

_ **Inicio del Genjutsu** _

El cielo se oscureció en el mundo del Tsukuyomi. Se podía ver a Ishigami en la orilla del mar cercano a la Academia, esta no podía dejar de sentir que algo no iba bien. Sentía venir el fin de su cordura.

-¡LEE! ¡GIN! ¡MIS AMADOS DISCIPULOS!- se escuchó una voz tras de la medusa- ¡HEMOS ENCONTRADO A NUESTRA JOVEN RIVAL DE LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD! ¡ISHIGAMI!-

-¡HAI GAI-SENSEI! ¡AL FIN HAS LLEGADO! ¡NUESTRA JOVEN COMPAÑERA Y RIVAL!- gritaron Lee y Gin mientras en sus ojos se podían ver llamas- ¡ESTAMOS TODOS REUNIDOS PARA LA LUCHA JUVENIL FINAL!-

-¿Q-QUÉ?- dijo desconcertada la mujer.

-¡SI MI JOVEN AMIGA!- exclamó el maestro en spandex-¡NOS ENFRENTAMOS AL ENEMIGO DEFINITIVO! ¡PARA QUE UNO DE NOSOTROS LOGRE ALCANZAR EL PREMIO DEFINITIVO!

-¡ESTOY EMOCIONADO! ¡GAI-SENSEI! ¡LEE-KUN! ¡ISHIGAMI!-

-¡DEBERIAS GIN!-

-¡LEE-KUN!-

-¡GIN!-

-¡LEE-KUN!-

-¡GIN!-

-¡LEE-KUN!-

-¡GIN!-

-¡ISHIGAMI!- exclamó el Jōnin uniéndose a los gritos- ¡NO TE QUEDES ATRÁS! ¡HAGAMOSLO NOSOTROS TAMBIEN! ¡AVIVEMOS TAMBIEN NUESTRAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD!-

-¡ISHIGAMI! ¡GIN! ¡LEE!-

-¡GAI-SENSEI! ¡ISHIGAMI! ¡LEE-KUN!-

-¡GAI-SENSEI! ¡GIN! ¡LEE!- algo le obligó a decirlo.

-¡ISHIGAMI!- gritaron los tres tipos en spandex y con peinado de tazón.

-¡GAI-SENSEI! ¡GIN! ¡LEE!- gritó empezando a sollozar por estar cayendo en el infierno, aunque los tres estrafalarios tipos creyeron que era por la emoción juvenil.

Los cuatro se abrazaron en la playa ante una puesta de sol de la juventud llorando.

-Mis queridos discípulos, debemos prepararnos para el duelo final.- Gai sacó un traje de Spandex verde y unas tijeras- ¡HAY QUE PREPARAR A NUESTRA JOVEN ISHIGAMI PARA DICHO ESCENARIO!-

-¡¿QUE?! ¡NOOOOOOO!-

Toda resistencia fue inútil, al final, la pobre víctima fue introducida en dicho traje y su pelo recortado a lo tazón, y sus cejas engordaron misteriosamente. Sus serpientes, saliendo de su pelo, sollozaban lágrimas juveniles en forma de tazón.

-¡AHORA MIS DISCIPULOS! ¡¿LISTOS PARA EL COMBATE?! ¡AHI EN EL HORIZONTE ESTA LO UNICO QUE BLOQUEA LA GLORIA!-

Efectivamente, se había hecho media noche de repente, la luna estaba en lo más alto. No estaba tan mal.

Entonces una antorcha se encendió de repente, e iluminó a...

¡OH DIOSES!

¡ERA OROCHIMARU! Ella no lo conocía, así que solo vio a un hombre con rasgos serpentinos, muy blanco, delgado y muy escalofriante.

¡EN SPANDEX VERDE Y CALENTADORES NARANJAS!

¡CON CORTE DE PELO DE TAZÓN Y CEJAS GRUESAS!

¡BAILANDO EN EL TRONCO DE UN ARBOL LA CANCION DE RICKY MARTIN "LIVIN LA VIDA LOCA"!

_ **Fin del Genjutsu** _

-No… ¡NOOOO!- gritaba con horror la medusa, rayando el suelo con las uñas por el horror, retorciéndose en pavor y agonía antes de quedar en coma.

Moka solo miraba esto consternada, observando como las chicas y ella misma que había sido herida, perdían la condición de piedra. Mientras, Sasuke cerró los ojos, sabiendo que no llevaban ropa muchas.

-¿Qué?...- comenzó Moka.

-No preguntes.- interrumpió Sasuke rápidamente haciendo desaparecer su Dōjutsu- Es algo tan horrible que no quiero ni recordarlo.-

-H-Hai…-

_ **Al día siguiente** _

-Por qué… ¿¡POR QUE TENIA QUE SER UNA BUENA PERSONA Y SALVARLAS!?- se preguntó Sasuke al ver que su población de fangirls se había ampliado.

En fin, había llegado al fin al club de periodismo, y al abrir la puerta solo divisaba a la pelirosa. Esto lo extraño un poco.

-Sasuke… Yo pedí privacidad a todos… Quisiera que vieras esto...- comentó Moka tímidamente- P-Por esto fue que estuve todo ese tiempo con Ishigami para que me diera un par de consejos y ayuda.-

Moka retiró una sábana, mostrando el cuadro que había estado pintando los últimos días.

Era Sasuke sonriendo genuinamente mientras estaba sentado en lo que parecía ser un trono, a sus lados se encontraban todos los miembros del Club de Periodismo sonriendo muy felices, era sorprendente el incluso ver a Nekonome-sensei en el retrato. El título del retrato era… "La familia de Uchiha Sasuke".

Sasuke se quedó en shock al verlo, pero luego miró a Moka sonriendo suavemente.

-Muchas gracias Moka.- agradeció el pelinegro.

* * *

 **_-Ending 1 Shinobi + Vampire (Ending 15 Fairy Tail: Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to)-_**

Podía observarse lo que parecía ser una cafetería con lugares al aire libre, en una de las mesas de aquel lugar se observaba a una chica de largo cabello pelirosa. Se notaba que estaba viendo su celular el cual tenía un llaverito de un murciélago.

 **Hajimari wa tanjun de tomodachi to omotteita (Al principio pensé que simplemente eramos amigos pero)**

 **Kare ga iru kimi no koto suki ni naru nante masaka ne (Jamás creí que te llegaría a querer cuando ya tenías a alguien)**

El paisaje cambio mostrando el vasto mar azul, se veía a las aves volar cerca del agua. La misma chica de antes se encontraba en la orilla de la playa, en donde el agua no la tocara mientras que el viento mecía sus cabellos suavemente. Se observó cómo dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo.

 **Boku datte daiji na hito ga ita kimi ni mo nandoka hanashita kedo (Porque incluso yo tenía una persona importante de la que te hable muchas veces)**

 **Demo kono koro wa otagai mukuchi ni natteru (pero ahora no podemos hablar bien)**

Ahora el paisaje cambio a un sendero cubierto por árboles, los cuales evitaban que el sol pegara fuertemente en el camino de las personas que cruzaban aquel lugar. Por este sendero iba caminando la misma chica de antes, justo a unos metros de ella en la dirección contraria paso caminando un chico pelinegro, en cuanto estuvo a la espalda de la chica regreso su vista hacía esta. La chica también regreso la vista hacía el chico y ambos conectaron sus miradas.

 **Furidasu natsu no owari no ame ochiba wo fumishime narasu oto (Tú eras quien estaba mi lado escuchando el sonido)**

 **Tonari de boku to kiiteta no wa kimi datta ne (de la lluvia al final del verano y las hojas pisadas ¿verdad?)**

La cámara enfoco a unas hojas caídas de los arboles las cuales se elevaron gracias al viento. Finalmente se podía observar a ambos jóvenes en la cafetería al aire libre, el joven pelinegro le mostro a la chica un pequeño dige en forma de un Rosario, ante el regalo la chica pelirosa sonrió tiernamente para el pelinegro.

 **Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to (Ni tú, ni él, ni yo, ni ella)**  
 **Minna ga motto waraeru you ni negau yo my mind (deseo en mi mente que podamos reír mucho más)**

* * *

Bueno, muy probablemente esta sera la última vez que sepan de mi... Hasta la semana de vacaciones que me dan en Diciembre e.e Ya volví a la Universidad hoy, y pues... Creo que no hay mucho que decir respecto a eso... ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Dejenme un Review si pueden sobre que les parece la historia! ¡Nos leemos en la próxima amigos!

 **(El capítulo de hoy fue inspirado en los fics de Rosario+Vampire de SuperPonySaiyanX9000 y Great Dampire Shinso)**


End file.
